


Falling Back Into Chaos

by r_rrabbit



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 82,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_rrabbit/pseuds/r_rrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of myths I always found fascinating told from the point of view of the women who were forced into difficult situations and relationships. Each chapter is a stand alone story that will weave and overlap with the others to form one over all narrative. Starting with Eros and Psyche, my retellings are mature and will get progressively darker and more twisted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Eros and Psyche**

 

 

"Remember what I told you." My mother has tears in her eyes as she combs my hair, having sent the servants away to prepare me herself. "Be docile, be sweet, and above all... be obedient. All husbands love an obedient wife."

I swallow hard at the thought and look down at my lap as I try not to weep. Bravery is a mask all women wear the day of their wedding and I have practiced mine for weeks. Ever since the oracle told my father I must be wed to the man on the mountain.

"I know it is hard for you," she says as I start playing with the bracelets on my wrist... gold things given to me by my King Father to show his affection. "You're so stubborn. I know you are... but once you are married, you must remember your place..."

She keeps talking... empty words about duty and honor... but I can hardly hear her anymore. The dress I'm wearing is midnight silk, like the flowers that grow in my garden right before winter comes to kill the earth. Mother snags a tangle in my hair and I wince, yanking my head back and curling my hands into fists.

"Things get easier in time. All things get easier, but we are strong, you know. So very strong. My mother was strong... her mother was strong... and you will be strong..."

"Will it be awful?" I whisper my dark thought out loud, wary of the answer.

She pauses and sets the comb down. I watch her hand shake as she goes back to my hair, braiding it with nimble fingers as she tries to control her emotions.

"You have such lovely hair," she whispers instead of answering. "A really rich color," she sighs. My hair is brown… lighter than hers but still brown all the same. "And such beautiful curls." Her voice trembles. "Such beautiful.. beautiful curls."

I make a troubled face at the table.

She was never this way when my sister's were married... never this distraught or emotional and it worries me because I have yet to know who my husband to be is... I do not know his face... I do not know where he hails from... I don't even know his name.

"It will only be awful if you make it be so," she says softly. Her fingers moving through my hair with twists and turns and clenches of golden clips. "Men are quite easy," she says lightly, like she was trying to convince herself of that fact. "Underneath all their roughness they want to be loved just as women do. Find the handsomeness in your husband, find the love that resides there and your life will be better all the more. There is something in every man worthy of adoration. I am sure of it. If you do not find it, you will truly be lost."

She pulls too hard on my hair and I grab her wrist, turning in my chair so I can see her expression... but her eyes refuse to meet mine.

"Who is he?" I ask for the millionth time.

For weeks my mother has been filling my mind with the secrets a woman learns about marriage, children, and the duties of the marital bed. Fear has gripped me hard and I can't help but worry about my fate with this husband no one seems to know anything about. Last night, when I placed my childhood toys at the altar of Artemis, I had prayed to be taken away by the goddess…I prayed to be protected by her strength and vowed to be a maiden always… but my prayers were not to be answered for my fate was already sealed.

"Please, Mother." I plead. "Tell me who I am to be married to."

She hesitates a second, her eyes blurring with more tears that make me dread the worst. She stares me down and then a shaky smile comes to her face as she brushes a tendril of hair away from my cheek.

"You are so lovely," she whispers, her lower lip quivering. "My lovely little girl..." She laughs uncomfortably like she was embarrassed by her emotions before stepping back and wiping her eyes. "It's hard for a mother to give up her youngest child. You understand?" she wants me to agree, but I can't. "Your husband..." She exhales slowly and kneels in front of me, taking my hands in her own and giving me another watery smile. "I hear that your husband is very kind," she says. "I have not met him... but your father has."

"He has?" I whisper, trying to find the lie on her face... but wanting to believe whatever she is willing to tell me to ease my own nerves.

She nods.

"He said that the man to be your husband is a noble lord but like all men he has his quirks and he is quite shy. All you must do is remember your duties and stay sweet." She sniffs loudly and picks up the wedding veil from the table. "You were born in a bloody summer," she says, playing with the beads on the fire red veil. "The night you were born, your King Father was victorious in the siege and won the war in the south," she smiles again, this time it reaches her eyes. "And such a beautiful babe you were, we all thought you were given by the gods to bring luck and prosperity to our lands... and you did."

She places the veil on my head, securing the crown in my hair.

"For ten full years we prospered... but the gods saw fit to punish us for our hubris."

I know they did... our lands saw famine and pestilence... Great storms came across the seas and ravaged villages in my father's kingdom and a plague wiped out those that had survived the worst of it. The Gods had punished us for our pride...and our happiness... and they will have their vengeance for even more.

"This will remedy our pain,"she whispers. "The oracle has said so and you get to be the hero once again."

She puts the veil over my face, making the world red and on fire.

"A warrior in the only way a woman can be."

She stands up and helps me to my feet.

"Will he be handsome?" I ask hopefully as she stands back to appraise me one last time.

I feel foolish in such an outfit... foolish that a day that should be met with celebration is treated like a funerary march to my death. She doesn't answer that and I put my hand on my stomach nervously because her silence means more than her lies.

"Danika's husband is older than father," I say to myself as we walk from the room. I think of my sister on her wedding day, how nervous she was and the awful face she made when she saw her husband for the first time... He was an old man, with thinning gray hair and hooked nose that had dark hair sprouting from it. "Now she says she is happy and has two children by him."

"Children change everything," my mother admits, her steps in time with mine as we walk down the abandoned corridors. "That is where a stout love grows. Half of me, half of you... and together you find the love the Gods want for us."

"Rosemund's husband has a twisted spine." Though her husband wasn't bad looking, he did have crooked bones that made him hunch over as he walked. "She says his bones go stiff and she has to rub out the knots on his hands each morning... And she says she is happy and could want for nothing..."

"Little comforts in life keep us from dwelling on the bad," mother says sagely, letting me talk through my thoughts to build up my defenses.

"And my husband is kind." I nod my head, remembering her words. "A noble, shy lord. If I don't fall in love with him, I will be content. All I could want is a kind husband," I say, looking to my mother for more confirmation, but instead of giving me the strength I need to see... she bursts into tears.

She cries in angry sobs, beating her chest and screaming at the unfairness of it all as servants run out from their hiding spots to see what the commotion is. Her reaction horrifies me and I back up into the wall, my hand on my heart and my mouth opened in slack jawed awe as she starts damning everything around her.

Amos, the eunuch servant who grew up with me, gently takes my arm.

"Come, princess," he whispers gently in my ear. "You do not need to see such things."

He pulls me down the back stair case and lets me have a moment to catch my breath. I move the veil away from my face.

"She lied to me," I whisper, tears stinging my eyes again... feeling as though I can let the mask slip in front of my oldest friend. "My husband will not be kind... He will not be handsome... he will not be noble...He will be nothing but cruel and abusive"

"You don't know that."

"I do know that... Everyone is acting like I am going to my death. This marriage will kill me and I am marrying a monster."

"Psyche." Amos takes my hand... He's always been so pretty, with big brown eyes and a head full of curly hair. He was cut as a boy, so as he has grown he always retained that beautiful smoothness of youth. "You do not know that. Everything will be fine, yes? I know."

He's trying to be nice to me. He always tries to be so nice and he looks around for a moment before pressing a quick kiss against my forehead. I relish in the affection, fearing it will be the last I will ever have in this life. I try to catch my breath, getting my thoughts in order as I banish all dreams of a happy life... of a loving marriage...so I do not drown in my despair.

"I am so afraid," I admit as my stomach turns.

"Do not be frightened," he whispers, grasping my arm in a soft way. "The Gods have willed it so and I know they would not want you to be so unhappy."

"The Gods have willed it so," I repeat breathlessly. "And I must remember my duty."

Amos stares at me, lost as to what to say before nodding his head. I put the veil back down to cover my face and straighten my shoulders. I will be brave. I have to be.

I start walking down the stairs, with Amos close behind and I meet more maidservants in the gallery, waiting to help me to the carriage. Father is waiting outside and he kisses both of my cheeks, his hands tight around my arms as he tells me he loves me.

"My little one," he says fondly, trying to smile but failing before turning his attention to my distraught mother as she comes from the house. "This is for the greater good of all our kingdom," he reassures me as he hugs me close. "When the night is dark and the winter is cold, remember that I loved you above all else," he whispers in my ear before giving me another quick kiss.

I climb into the carriage, a parade of villagers following behind to take me to the cliff where my new life awaits. They sing hymns and cry as I try to remain composed... as I try to keep my mask of steel in place while the world behind me wails of my loss like I was already gone. The wedding veil is the fire of my funeral pier and the flowers thrown at my feet are there to cover the stench of my rotting corpse.

It's a long trek to the cliff and I spend most of the ride with my eyes shut tight until we reach the high ledge, where jagged rocks stick from the earth like giants and below a violent sea crashes against the land with Poseidon's fury.

Father says something... Mother says something... Amos says something... but I can not hear them as I walk to the cliff side, the wind whipping my dress and veil into a frenzy around me. The sun is just starting to set on the horizon as the pink dusk of night comes to swallow the world.

"Am I going to die?" I ask out loud but no one answers because they have already gone.

I look over my shoulder, seeing the progression back down the cliff side, leaving me alone to wait for my fate as the wails of my mother carry into the air.

I wait for hours... hours upon hours until the sea swallows the sun and I remove the veil because I can not see much in the darkness. My hands start shaking and I look around, for a second thinking that my family had meant to expose me out here, but then there is a swirling gale and a whistling sound.

With the commotion appears a horse made of wind and clouds, running through the air like magic. I start walking backwards out of fear and I fumble, falling hard on my back and gasping at the display as the horse stops right in front of me.

Attached to it's back is a chariot of clouds and when the door opens right by my feet, I scramble back further.

 _Get in..._. a voice whispers in my ear and I jump.  _Get in... Quick!_

I do as the voice commands and I step in the chariot, finding it solid under my feet and I nearly scream when the horse of wind kicks off the cliff, diving towards the water before pulling up and moving across the sky so quickly that I think I might be sick. My stomach turns and flips as I grip the edges of the chariot. I clench my eyes shut and try to swallow the bile in my throat while the demon horse takes me over the water and to a land I have never seen before.

Time stops before speeding up dramatically and by the time the chariot finally lands, the morning sun is blazing through sky of clearest blue as we settle in the middle of large, beautiful meadow.

The horse... the chariot... just disappear into a puff of smoke and I'm left to fend for myself, falling to the ground and staying there when exhaustion unlike anything I have ever felt before overtakes me. I close my eyes and drift into a deep sleep where I dream of monsters... great winged beasts with twisted horns and red eyes blazing like rubies in the sun.

When I wake, I find myself in a comfortable bed...and I sit up quickly, still half asleep as I look around the room. It's a great, glorious thing, with a mosaic floor and painted walls that show the revered animals of the gods all frolicking in a spring paradise. The large windows are open, letting in the sun as shimmering curtains sway in the slight breeze that brings in the salty scent of the sea.

I struggle out of the covers and hop to my feet, looking around at the statues and trinkets hinting towards a wealth even my King Father did not possess. My hands shake as I take it all in... The looking glass on the wall... the wooden furniture all carved so intricately by genuine craftsmen and the combs made of jade and ivory lying by a cosmetics table.

How did I come to this room? I can not recall and the lost time troubles me as I bring a hand up to my neck, noticing that my hair is free and I'm wearing different clothes... my midnight dress has been replaced with a peach colored shift that is sleeveless and starts just at my knees in an indecent way.

_Come down stairs..._

"Who are you?" I call.

_Come down stairs... You are home now..._

It's the voice of a young woman full of life and happiness and I follow her call as it pulls me through the house. Each room is more grand than the next, full of splendor... golds, silvers, and gemstones that sparkle as I pass them by. I have never seen so much wealth in my life and the girl in me nearly giggles at the display, but I swallow my happiness, because it is a shallow, fleeting feeling. I must remember... if this is the house of my husband... my pleasure will seem foolish once night time comes.

I hear music coming from one of the great halls... plucking chords of a lyre playing a lovely song as I make my way towards the fine smelling area, stopping short in the threshold when I see a banquet fit for a Queen on display. Meats, fish, fruits, vegetables... breads and oils... are all heaped along the table and at the very head is a golden goblet full of wine just waiting for me to grasp it.

 _Sit..._ The voice urges as invisible hands load the golden plate with fish and grapes and spiced vegetables.  _Eat..._

I hesitate a second before my stomach growls loudly.

The voice giggles.

I grab a grape and pop it into my mouth as I look around. The hall is large enough to fit an entire village inside of it and I feel dwarfed by its scope as the music wafts through the air in a sweet and somber melody.

"Where am I?" I ask after eating enough to curb my hunger, but not enough to have my fill. I am still far too nervous to do that.

No one answers and I frown.

"Are you there?"

Again the silence comes and I stand up to take a walk about the place. The richness is in each room, in each fabric, and in each fresco on the walls. There is a large bathroom with steaming water that feels warm to the touch and a small garden off of the second floor that's set into a balcony with statues covered in ivy and fountains that have colorful fish swimming in their depths.

Strong golden pillars hold up the domed ceilings and the sun shines in from holes cut at the very top, similar to the God's Windows at the temples from home. The only thing I can not find is a door... a front door... a back door... anything that would release me to the world outside. I let that thought trouble me for half a second before I hear the whistling wind come into the room I'm standing in and the voice comes back to whisper in my ear.

_The master is coming!_

Those words send a winters chill down my spine and I feel my hands starting to shake again.

 _The master is coming!_  The voice is giddy with excitement.  _You must bathe! You must be clean for the master!_

Wind hands push my reluctant body towards the bath and I fight the violation as it tears the dress from my body.

 _Bathe!_  The voice chants as I walk into the water to cover my nakedness, my cheeks hot in humiliation and my heart burning in anger.  _Bathe!_

I do as instructed because each time I hesitate, the invisible hands come out to pinch my side. I pretend I am alone... I pretend I am at home and I give into my own ritual, using the oils and perfumes along the edges to cleanse myself of the fear and confusion. Another dress is waiting for me when I'm done and the voice comments on my beauty while I dress in the white gown that feels as soft as silk and nearly see through. Ghost fingers come up to plait my hair and I try to keep my breathing under control as I'm led back to the fine bedroom I had woken up in.

The voice starts singing to me as I sit on the bed, my palms sweating and my heart hammering at what awaits me as the frankincense burns near by, filling the room with it's sweet, earthy fragrance.

Darkness comes not long after... bringing the pale moonlight and burning stars as candles flame to life around the room to keep me from going mad.

_The Master is here!_

Those words stop my heart and then my entire world goes dark as a silence takes over the room. I can see nothing but pitch black darkness... nothing of the glow of the moon... no candle flame... no stars... Nothing but a void... I start to hyperventilate as I stand up and promptly run into a table... the candle sticks on top fall and clatter to the ground as I feel around with my fingers to get my bearings. A panic seizes me and my blind eyes tear up at the thought of being without sight for the rest of my life... until I feel hands on my own.

"Be calm."

I inhale sharply at that deep voice... It's the voice of a man... a man standing so close to me and smelling of cinnamon. Is this my husband to be?

"You will hurt yourself," he tells me, standing me straight. Even in the darkness I can feel his eyes on me... surely looking at my body under the sheer dress.

"I can't see," I admit as my cheeks darken in a red blush. His fingers dance up my arms like little spiders as I try imagine what he looks like... each thought more awful than the next. "I can't see anything."

"Only for now," he assures me as his hand moves to my neck. "Trust there is nothing wrong with your sight and it will soon return to you... but for your life, you can not see me for what I am," he admits as my insides start twisting all over. "For it will bring you nothing but pain and despair."

I don't know what to say to that, and I feel a stray tear leak from my eye. He wipes it away.

"Do you like your new home, wife?"

 _Wife_.

The word was so disgusting.

I remember my mother's words... to be sweet, and docile, and obedient. I fear the wrath of this strange man, so I nod my head to appease him.

"I thought you would," he says gently. "I have built this all for your pleasure."

"You did?" I ask to the darkness, my voice sounding high and far too young.

"Yes," he answers firmly.

I hesitate a moment, letting him caress me as he takes a step closer, his body pressed into mine.

"Who are you?" I manage to ask when I feel his warm lips against my shoulder.

"I am your husband."

His kisses move to my neck.

"What is your name?"

"That matters not," he whispers as he presses more soft kisses along my jaw. "All that you must call me is husband and I will give you anything your heart desires."

"Why?" I ask, my brows furrowed in a deep line as I struggle to understand. "You speak like you know me... but how could you? How can you ever know me to say you have built this all for me?"

He doesn't answer, instead he kisses me hard on the mouth, pulling me close into an embrace and keeping me there. He pulls back so I can catch my breath before he kisses me again, a deep, opened mouthed kiss with his tongue. He tastes like wine… a sweet taste.

"Such soft skin..." he mutters as he pulls back with his hand in my hair. "Such sweet lips..."

His hands start to move the straps of my dress down and I bring my hands up to stop him.

"No."

The word is heavy and it goes against everything my mother had tried to teach me with her lessons of how to please a husband. Always submit, even when you don't want to. It was a wife's duty... But how could she understand that it was not the same as it had been with my father... that this was a different beast altogether? How could she say such things to me before banishing me to this fate?

"No?" he asks, sounding amused for a second before he goes to take off my dress anyways.

"No," I say again as I pull away from him.

Not being able to see works against me as the back of my knees hit the bed, causing me to fall on the mattress.

"No," he repeats as he crawls beside me.

I try remember my mother's words when his hands go back to my dress, slinking the straps down my shoulders. It is my duty to lay with my husband. Duty to him, duty to the Gods who condone it, and duty to my people who rely on this match to curry favor from the divine once more. If I am to be with this one person until my death releases me, is it smart to fight him on this? On something I know I must do?

"Hush now," he whispers as I let him take my dress off. "I do not want to take you violently."

"Then don't take me at all," I whisper, my voice shaking at the idea of what could come next.

"I must," he says as he cups my breast in his hand and squeezes softly, making a pulse go through my body. "But let it be gentle, sweet one. Don't make a villain out of me."

He sees me struggle with the decision and then he sees my submission. He presses a kiss to the corner of my mouth before moving around... the rustling of fabric clues me into him removing his clothes and a fresh wave of tears hits me as he moves between my legs, gently prodding my knees apart with his hands. This is moving too fast. I'm not ready and my breath quickens when his fingers dance up my thighs.

"I will stop if it's what you truly want," he says seriously when I whimper pathetically. I like his voice. It's a nice, deep voice that could be considered gentle if I wasn't so frightened. "But our marriage must be consummated soon. It is our duty to one another as husband and wife to solidify our bond, but I will not have you cry underneath me."

"What?" I mumble as he pulls back, his insistent fingers leaving me cold.

"I do not want you to loath me or fear my touch. We must live together, you and I, and my love making will not be a chore to you or something that must be endured. That is not the kind of husband I will be."

I pause a moment, thinking over my options and my worries… and the fact that I want a happy marriage. He is being so kind to be now… and all I could want is a kind husband, right?

"I can leave you with your thoughts for the night," he offers, but I don't answer right away because I'm not sure what I should say. "Or I could stay?"

 _Let him stay_...my thoughts whisper… _.You want your husband to love you_. Could he love me? Could I love him? A stranger I can not see? My thoughts are too confusing but I remember my mother's words… her advice and her warnings… and what my new role is.. .

"Stay," I whisper after a lifetime of indecision. "I want you to stay."

I can feel his smile at my consent as a ripple of fear goes through my body.

"I will teach you," he replies softly as he moves back between my legs. "Don't be nervous."

He steals a kiss and pushes me back against the pillows. Being blind to the world makes every noise ten times louder and each sensation feel ten times hotter. The noises he makes, the rustling of sheets… the feel of his hands as they move around my body vibrate and burn. I feel cold but hot at the same time and I can't seem to breathe properly.

His warm lips kiss my neck, my shoulder, my breasts. His hands move around the curves of my body, caressing and grasping… and searching while I stay still underneath him with a fist in the covers…. but I gasp out loud when his attention moves between my legs.

"Do you know what this means?" he asks, his fingers gently searching before he dips his fingers inside me. I arch my back. "Do you?" he asks, laughing at my reaction.

I shake my head because I don't know what he wants me to say. He grabs my hand and brings it down to where his fingers are. I try to pull my hand back, but he holds firm using his fingers to guide me around my own sex. I've never touched down there before…. not like this… and it makes me uncomfortable.

"Do you feel?" He asks as he presses my fingers inside…. I try to pull back again, but he grabs my wrist. "When your body is wet like this, it means you are ready to receive me. Did you know that?"

I shake my head, feeling my cheeks blush as my body starts humming. He lets me finally pull my hand away and I grab the pillow behind my head, biting hard on my lower lip when his fingers go back to what they were doing before...It starts to feel good in a strange kind of way. It's a building fire in my belly that I fear will consume me whole.

Is this what sex is?

"Your body knows that it belongs to me even before your mind does." He says softly.

He grabs my hand again, the one with wet fingers, and he pulls me forward, wrapping my hand around something hard.

"This is how you know your husband is ready to take you," he explains. "This is a husband's love," he adds. "Do you understand that?"

"Yes," I whisper, half in fear and half in awe as my body wakes and trembles.

"Good," he gently pushes me back until I'm laying against the pillows again and he settles between my open legs. "Now I'm going to make you mine," he says as he presses his sex into mine. I wince at the intrusion as my body stretches to accommodate his. "You know what comes next, don't you?"

I nod, my hands shaking. "My mother told me..."

He laughs at that and starts pushing his body into mine. It burns and it hurts and tears leak from the corner of my eyes as I bite down on my lower lip.

"Then your mother must have told you that once I take your virginity," he pushes in all the way as something in my body breaks. I bite back my gasp of pain. "You will be mine forever and always."

He rests his weight on his elbows and I keep my hands useless by my head as he starts moving in and out of me, stirring his member like I was told a husband would. As he moves on top of me, whispering words about his love and my beauty, my thoughts go back to what he must look like. What kind of monster was taking me right now and were there other people in the room? What if this was some sort of joke and soon I would see and my humiliation would be for everyone who ever thought ill of me.

Other people being the room, watching me being mounted by a monster makes me start crying again and I sob like a child... so much so that my new husband stops his movements... although his body doesn't leave mine completely.

"What is wrong?" he asks breathlessly. "Is the pain too much?"

"Who are you?" I whine pathetically as I bring my hands up to cover my face. "Who are you?"

He gently pulls my hands away from my face and slips out of me as he settles more on top of my body.

"I am your husband," he whispers sweetly as he presses kisses to my lips and cheeks. "I am sworn to protect and love you for the rest of your life. You must trust me. You must have faith." He takes a hand and brings it up to my face. "Feel me," he whispers as my hands dance over his features, his lips and cheeks and into his hair where I find it thick and wavy. "Do you see? Can you feel I am just a man?"

I nod my head and he pushes into my body again to finish what he had started.

"Kiss me," he says as he starts moving again.

I keep my hand in his hair and kiss him, pressing my lips against his before he deepens the kiss with a vengeance. I am used to kissing... Amos and I would always kiss in such a way when we were alone... and thinking of Amos makes me wish he was the one on top of me... makes me wish he wasn't cut as he had been and sold into slavery by his own parents when he was only ten.

Instead of seeing a monster, I see Amos with his soft brown eyes and dark hair and dark skin. He always had such a dazzling smile and I hold onto husband's shoulders as I make believe Amos was a free man who could take me as wife as we had always whispered about under the cover of darkness... I can pretend he is the one taking me now...

It makes it easier… but husband's lovemaking is sweet and before long I start feeling it's affects, my entire body tingling and bursting with it's warmth. I've never felt anything like it before. The sensation walks a very in line between pain and pleasure… but it is wonderful… the most wonderful feeling I have ever felt and I can't help but cry out when a pleasurable wave courses through my body.

"I will put a child in you," Husband promises and I imagine it's Amos' kind voice instead of the deep, manly one above me. "I will put many children in you... and these halls will be filled with love and laughter."

I lay under him, lost in the pleasure of my body before he is finally finished. With a kiss against my ear, he rolls off and his weight settles by my side as I stare into the darkness in front of me.

"I will give you everything you want," he says, turning on his side and running his hand along my stomach. "But you must be compliant to me and never ask me about the things I wish for you to not know. I know what's best for you. You must understand that... you must believe that. Yes?"

"Yes," I whisper as his hand rests on my face, his thumb running over my lower lip.

He kisses me again... lingering longer on my lips before pulling back. Even in my blindness I can feel his eyes burning into my skin and I try to cover my breasts, but he stops me.

"You have no need to hide from me. Your body is mine just as my body is yours. There will never be any shame and—"

He stops short and then after a few silent moments, he kisses once more in a hurried way that confuses me.

"I must go."

He gets up and with a rustling of fabric I can imagine him finding his clothes.

"What is it?" I whisper as I reach around for the covers, pulling them over my nakedness and sitting up against the headboard.

"Nothing for you to worry about, my sweetling." He kisses my forehead. "Get your rest now. I will be back tomorrow."

He's gone with a swirl of wind and a moment later, my sight returns me. The moon hangs low in the sky and a few candles are still burning, the wax melting onto the table that lets me know they were never extinguished. There's an ache between my legs and I uncover myself to see... Finding blood between my thighs and on the sheet underneath. I cover my mouth when a sorrow grips me... I am a woman now who has had sex and I will never be the same again...

The thought of having a child scares me and I stand up quickly, like his seed could spill from me if I was upright.

 _Poor mistress_!

The voice comes swooshing into the room and the sheets start to swirl out the window, being replaced by red silken sheets and plush pillows. I hear water behind me and I turn to see a small wash basin with two white cloths waiting for me. I walk over to the table, half limping from the slight pain as I dip the cloth into the basin, getting it completely wet before running it between my thighs. The blood and seed wash away as I stare out of the window, my throat tight and my thoughts jumbled as I try not to cry again.

"Please, Hera, do not let his seed take," I whisper a prayer as I stare at the moon. "Dear Mother, please hear me and do not allow his child to grow inside. Do not give me a son. Not now... Not yet... Please have mercy because I know it will kill me."

I curl up on the bed and stare at the stars from the window until sleep comes and I fall deeply into its embrace while the candles burn down to nothing.

* * *

Husband comes with the night, bringing his blindness and his warnings and leaves before the sun rises for me to sleep in the darkness of the bedchamber... Days turn to weeks turn to months... and I come to look forward to my meetings with my husband just for the companionship because there is no use trying to find friendship with the ghosts that haunt these halls.

He turns into a gentle lover and I turn into a dutiful wife, listening to him talk about the outside world and drinking up his stories like they were waters that could sustain me. And he listens to me in kind, asking about my childhood and my dreams... What I like... what I don't like... who I've loved.

"Have you ever loved a man?" he asked one night as I rested on top of him, my hair a tangled mess around his chest as I struggled to still my beating heart.

I wondered if all married women derived so much pleasure from laying with their husbands. Surely my mother did not, because she had described the act in such a dour way like it was a duty a woman must succumb to… like brushing your hair… or cleaning your teeth...

"I loved my father," I answered and he laughed at my naivety... kissing my temple that was damp with sweat.

"No, I meant have you ever loved a man as a lover?"

I blushed then, not completely understanding the question but my mind turned to Amos with his soft voice and sweet words... but Amos was not a man... not completely. He could have never been my lover even if I wanted it.

"No," I answered, sure that I was not lying. "I have loved no man before."

"A woman then?" he asked, an amused tilt of his voice as I popped my head up at his question. "Some love both, you know. Passion can strike in the strangest of places."

I'm sure my face was confused because he kissed my furrowed brow.

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

"A husband must know if there is a competitor for his affections," he answered, flipping us so he was hovering over me, his warm breath ruffling my hair as I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I would be sure to bring them a swift death."

"Even a woman?" I asked, a brow arched and nearly smiling as he added a kiss to my collar bone. "You would kill her too?"

"Especially a woman," he said, and I could feel smile on his face even though I could not see it. "Your gender is like a viper in the weeds. Never to be trusted especially when love is involved."

I snorted at the thought. "And men are any better?"

"Ah, man is a simple creature. Give him love, and home, and blood, and he is content. There are no games to be played when men are concerned."

"I find that hard to believe," I whispered my real thought out loud. "The deadliest games are the games of men."

"And behind each game you will find a woman the main player, for sure," he countered. "But you are far too sweet for that." he kissed the area between my breasts and sighed. "The sweetest little flower that ever lived."

When he was done kissing me, he shifted on the bed.

"I have something for you."

"A gift?" I questioned.

"A gift," he confirmed, urging me to sit up. I didn't even bother to cover myself as he moved hair over my shoulders.

"What is it?" I asked as he put something cold around my neck. I brought my hand up to feel as a stone rested against my chest. "A necklace?"

"You will be able to see it once I leave," he said, kissing my cheek as I tried to see the piece with my fingers. "The stone reminded me of you," he explained. "It is as beautiful as your eyes." I blushed that he would even notice. "Keep it close to your heart and I will never be far away from you."

"Thank you," I whispered.

I reached for him, folding myself onto his lap and finding his lips to kiss.

"I was wondering," I ventured once I straddled his waist so we were facing each other. "If I could ask for something."

"What is it?" He kissed my cheek.

"I would like to call upon my parents." His silence was troubling, but I tried to ignore what it could mean. "I haven't seen or heard from them in so long… I would just like to…"

"No."

He cut me off before I could finish.

"No?" I whispered, unsure of his answer as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I am your family now," he explained, brushing hair away from my face. I furrowed my brow. "You have left your home for a new one. There is no reason to trouble yourself with your past life. The evil's that mortals do will twist your thoughts against me and I can not have that."

I went to ask more, but he silenced me with a kiss. I dared not ask again and spent the rest of the evening tied up in his embrace and the pleasure it brings. That morning, I found a braided chain around my neck made of the finest gold that held a dazzling sapphire circled with pearls. It was completely beautiful and I tried not to be angry with him for denying my request. I had to be grateful.

Grateful was a very good way to survive.

Though he would not give me what I actually wanted, husband does gift me all manner of things. Fine clothes and jewelry... Golden bracelets and heavy necklaces of precious gems...He offers me games to play to fill my boredom and a loom to weave ... Flowers and pets and silver and stones….

With the passing of time, his love grows stronger still and he visits me often. Coming at night and falling asleep with his arms wrapped around me until morning where he takes me again before leaving with a kind word and a kiss.

He even comes during the day... While I'm eating dinner or walking through the balcony garden that is hidden from the world with tall stone walls that grow taller than the trees. He promises me things... wonderful things like happiness and love... but I can not find it in me to promise the same to him.

Not completely.

How could I when I'm still not allowed to know his name? Still not allowed to see his face... still not allowed to call on my family that he says are cursed beings set to destroy our love that is no love at all because I can't love him back. I am a prisoner, I know that, but a part of me wants to just give in to his honeyed words because life would be easier if I can love the shadow that calls himself my lover, my husband, my protector. I know I should. I know that if he was old or if he had a crooked spine... I could love him because I could see him... I could see the world around me and know where I fit in. But in this weird house, I do not know my place.

I am a woman with an invisible husband... a Queen with no subjects... a girl with no friends... an abandoned child and forgotten sister...I have no identity.

Once he came to me during my bath, while I was still cleaning myself and using the scented oils on the ledge. The darkness made me pause and I dropped the container, making it splash into the water.

He laughed and jumped into the bath.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long," he said, stealing a kiss that I did not know was coming. He had been away for two days, but I had hardly noticed. "I had much work to do."

"What is it you do?" I asked him as he swam around me. I could hear him splashing and moving, but my blindness would not let me see. "Are you a tradesman? Where do you go when you are not here?"

"I am an archer," he answered before grabbing my legs and pulling me under water.

I screamed on my way up, gasping for air and hitting his chest as he laughed at me.

"What kind of an archer?" I asked bitterly, spitting water out uncouthly and feeling no shame when he commented on my unladylike behavior. "Do you kill animals and sell them? Surely you wouldn't have to with all this wealth," I said, pressing my lips together in thought as I pushed wet hair away from my blinded eyes. "Are you a soldier?" I asked when the thought struck me. "A general, perhaps?"

"Perhaps," he joked, pressing his lips to mine. "If I am a soldier, I am of the highest order. Men and Gods alike fear my quiver and bow."

"I shot an arrow once," I said after a moment of silence as his warm hands rested on my waist. "It was great fun, but my mother found out and would not let me do it again."

"Perhaps I will teach you how to shoot straight," he replied, his voice fond with affection as he crept behind me. "You shot me through the heart with one of your poisoned arrows," he whispered against my ear, pulling me to his chest with his hand on my stomach. "Surely you did not mean for it to hit me so hard."

I put my hand over his. "All I wanted was a kind husband," I admitted out loud, thinking of my mother and her avalanche of tears.

"Some people think me cruel," he answered, his lips against my shoulder. "But I will never be cruel to you. Not if you love me."

I didn't have an answer for that, but I let him kiss me and I let him believe in my affection.

More time passes... days turn to night turn to days... and husband stays away long enough for me to become bitter with the situation. His kind words are like a sweet nectar, but taken away and pitted in the loneliness once more I find myself unable to stop my bitter thoughts from seeping in. Humans were made as social creatures... to have friends and family and people to confide in.

Husband doesn't seem to understand or care.

I spend my time at the loom, weaving a tapestry as I had seen my mother do before me. The ghosts play a song as I sit by the open windows, stuck in my own thoughts... and the fantasies I can create of a handsome prince that comes to save me from this fate. Time passes and the wind picks up. I look towards the window, at the sea in the distance as it starts to turn violently before my world goes dark and magic pulls a veil over my eyes.

Husband is home and I turn in my seat when I hear his footsteps approach.

"Where have you been?" I ask, smiling in the fake way I've adopted in his presence. "It's been two weeks. I feared you have forgotten about me."

"Never," he says, and I imagine he's smiling as he helps me to my feet, pressing a kiss against my lips. I rest my hands on his chest, feeling the smooth fabric of his clothes under my fingers. "You've done something different to your hair," he points out and I blush under his gaze.

"Yes," I answer, remembering how I had twisted and braided it when I woke to make the morning pass quicker. "Do you like it?"

"I do."

He runs his hand down my face and I stare into the darkness.

"You've been outside recently," he points out and I nod in agreement. "I can tell... All these freckles on your nose."

I smile at that, a warmness coming to me that I banish away because it's not a trustworthy feeling.

"What kept you away?" I dare to question as I bring both of my hands up to hold onto his collar. "You smell like pine," I point out.

"Nothing too important," he admits as he takes my hand, leading me to one of the lavish couches. "I had to see you."

He pulls me to his lap and kisses me, letting me thread my fingers through his hair so I can taste him.

"You were gone for so long," I admit. "I was lonely."

"Well, I am here now."

He goes in to kiss me, but I gently push him back. "I want to ask a present of you."

"And what is that?" he asks as he kisses my neck.

I press my lips to his head, wanting him to say yes this time.

"Let me see my sisters."

That stops his affection, and he pulls away.

"I know you always say no, but I thought... just my sisters... so I can see how they are... so we can talk about things..."

"What did I tell you last time you asked?"

I hesitate. "You said that everyone who wasn't us was wicked."

"Yes, everyone that isn't us."

I can't help my displeasure and he's quick to kiss me. "Don't be sad, my love. You must understand this. You must know now. Besides... I have good news for you. Better than any gift you could ask of me."

"What is it?" I ask solemnly.

"I came home when I got word from the North wind. I was to be delayed for days, you understand, but I had to come home to see after I was told there was a stranger in this house."

"A stranger?" I say worriedly.

"Yes," he whispers. "I thought the worst. Perhaps it was an evil come to harm you or worse still a man you have taken as a lover... but now that I see you... I know exactly what has happened."

"What?" I ask, my brows furrowed in a firm line.

"My old friend felt another soul... heard another heartbeat... and came to warn me... but here you are..." He places his hand on my stomach. "And here is that second heartbeat. A faint whisper, but there all the same."

"You mean?"

"Yes, a child is growing."

I can't help it... I start crying, removing myself from his lap and trying to get away, only to run into my loom and falling into it, making it all crash and cutting my arm on one of the sharp edges.

"Are you overcome with happiness?" Husband asks worriedly as he helps me untangle myself. "Are these tears of joy?"

He knows better, and I can't answer... instead I tug away from him and sit on the floor, burying my face in my hands and sobbing like a pathetic thing.

"Does this upset you so?" he asks sharply, for the first time since I've been his prisoner, I can hear an anger in his voice. "Carrying my child makes you weep?"

"I don't even know your face," I say as my arm burns, blood dripping down my skin. "You speak of love, but you are cruel. You keep me blind to your presence and keep me in this house with no one but my thoughts to keep me warm. I feel like I'm going mad... I can't go outside in freedom and I don't even know where I am. I hate it here. I hate all of this... I don't care how finely you decorate the halls, this is still a cell and I am still your prisoner. I hate it here... I hate it... I wish I was dead..."

"Don't say such things," he says flatly, grabbing my arm and yanking me to my feet in a violent way. "Don't you dare say such things to me."

"Because I am nothing to you," I hiss, hitting his chest to get him to release me. "Nothing but a doll to be dressed up and played with when ever you see fit. I am nothing."

"You are not nothing. You are everything to me."

"That is not true!" I scream at him and even I am surprised by my outburst. "I am a play thing. Nothing but a toy...I was sold into this marriage that I never wanted and I expected the worst... but I could never expect the silence... the solitude... the torture that it could bring about. I have been abandoned by everyone I hold dear and now I will be giving you a child... giving you another chain to bind me to this awful life. I hate it... I hate it all... and I hate you too."

The words bring with it a deafening silence... even the wind refuses to move as husband stares me down. In the darkness I can feel his steely gaze, but I refuse to back down. I clench my jaw and face forward, refusing to cringe away.

"You don't mean that." He grabs my arm. "You don't mean that!" His shouting makes me draw away, because I am not sure if he would hit me or not. "I know you don't mean that. You love me." He grabs my face. "I can see it when I'm here, when I'm inside of you. You love me even if your mind has not caught up with your heart. You love me!"

"Saying it doesn't make it so," I say cruelly. "If you loved me, you would give into my wishes to see my family... You would allow me that freedom. I have asked for nothing else... If I thought you truly loved me then perhaps I could love you in return. But you don't and I can't."

"You have no idea what I've done to get you here... to keep you safe. You have no idea what oaths I had to break..." he trails off.

There's a long, silent pause...

"I could make you," He breaks the silence with a deep, haunting voice. "I could make you want me. I could make it burn.."

He puts his hand on my chest, his finger tapping against the bone between my breasts.

"You would be ravenous in lust for me. A slave to your passions night and day with no rest in between. Not sleeping, hardly eating, and barely living your own life in want of me. You would tremble at my voice," he says darkly, his hand moving to the small of my waist. "Your thighs soaked at the very thought of me being near you. And you would always think of me near you," His lips press against my ear, his breath sending a tingle down my spine. "The only time you would ever find relief is when I am moving inside of you. Then, and only then, would you feel whole again and once I was done, you would find yourself tormented once more."

"Why don't you do it?" I whisper.

"I want it to last forever," he says, stepping back and leaving me cold. "I want it to be real. I want your love, and your lust, and everything you have to offer. And I want you to give it all to me by your own volition. I will not take it with a poisoned arrow. You must love me. I know you must or else I would not feel as strongly as I do. I know the fates would not allow it to be so." He pauses for a moment. "Is it wrong of me to want that?"

For the first time, he sounded unsure.

"I shouldn't be questioning myself," he says flatly, sounding angry again.

He lets go of my arm and my sight comes back to show an empty room.

I feel guilty for half a second before I see the long gash on my arm. I hiss in pain and grab a blanket to help stop the blood. The voice comes to help, invisible hands mending my wound with ointments and bandages.

 _You should be kind..._  The voice whispers.  _Be kind and be sweet..._

"Why must I always be sweet?" I snap. "Why must I always do what everyone tells me?"

The voice doesn't answer and that night when I go to bed there is an oil lamp alight with an odd golden flame.

 _If you want his return..._ the voice whispers...  _Cover the flame..._  I look at the iron dome nearby and furrow my brows.  _It is the God's fire to burn through the darkest nights..._

Weeks pass... and my stomach grows... and husband stays away. If husband meant to punish me for my awful words, then staying away was a jab I did not expect to feel so painfully, but I refuse to cover the flame. I refuse to call him to me when he was in the wrong.

The child grows with my resentment... until the wind comes and the voice presses it's cold lips to my ear.

 _Do not speak of your husband..._ The voice warns and I furrow my brows, sitting in the garden on the second floor and trying to revel in the sun.  _Do not tell the secrets of this house...Do so at your own peril and the peril of the child in your womb..._

"What?" I hiss but a moment later I hear the loud knocking that echos through the house and fills the air. "What?" I say again but for an altogether different reason as I follow the sound into the house and down the empty halls until I find a great red door on the lower level... a door I am sure has never been there before... "What?" I say finally before the door creaks open and on the other side of the threshold are my older sisters.

"Dear sister!" Danika, the oldest of the two embraces me in a tight hug. She is wearing a thick woolen cloak of the northern regions and her dark hair is tied away from her face with silver bands. "We thought you were dead!"

I laugh in joy as Rosemund, the shyer of the two hugs me and kisses my cheeks. She has black hair like our father's and it shines like onyx in the sun. She looks older than I remember, her eyes twitchy and worn.

"We are so pleased to see you," she whispers, taking my hands with her eyes swimming in tears. "We could barely believe it when we got the summons to come here. We feared the worst, you know..." she trails off and looks me over. "You are with child," she says when she sees the swell of my belly. "Oh, what a happy day to find you so content."

"What is this place you call home?" Danika pushes past me, always so bossy as she looks around the hall with her eyes widening at all the wealth. "This is beautiful."

"Yes," I nod, a blush of pride coming to my cheeks as both of them walk further into the home, touching the fabric and running fingers over the expensive furnishings.

"Your husband must be a very rich lord," Rosemund whispers in awe. "This is finer than any hall my King Husband has."

"Where are your servants?" Danika asks as she takes off her cloak. After having two children, she has gained weight and become quite chubby around the middle, but her face was still beautiful, her eyes still as dark as the earth.

Before I can answer, the invisible hands come to take her cloak, swishing past her and taking the riding bag off of Rosemund's shoulder in the process.

"Magic..." Rosemund answers. "This is a magical house as well."

"What fortune," Danika says, her eyes slightly narrow. "What luck you always seem to have."

If they only knew... but I will not trouble them with my misfortune so I bring them into the dining hall, where a warm, fine feast is waiting for us.

"Will you stay?" I ask seriously. "I saw your trunks."

"Oh yes," Danika nods her head as she bites into her meat. "We will stay for a fortnight."

My heart swells in happiness before I realize something troubling.

"Why did you think I was dead?" I ask after they chat about the food and the decoration for a lengthy time.

"What was that?" Danika asks as she swallows two goblets of wine.

"Why would you say you thought I was dead? Of course you know I was married..."

My sisters share a look before Danika puts down her wine and smiles at me.

"We have not heard of your since you were left on the cliff. Mother and Father thought the worst... The whole country was mourning your death..."

"But I am not dead," I say, hardly able to eat with the knowledge heavy on my heart. "You must tell them I am alive... You must tell them I am not lost..."

"Of course we will." Rosemund reaches out and pats my hand. "But look at this splendor where you live. What kind of Lord is your husband?"

"Uh..." I fumble with the words, remembering the warning of the voice and... and finding myself embarrassed to even admit the truth of what I had been living with... a shadow... a jailer... a fiend...

"Where is everyone?" Danika finally asks, saving me from answering. "Where is this husband of yours and the workers of the house?"

"Husband is shy," I admit, using my mothers words to soften the blow of my humiliation. "He is very kind, but prefers favors of magic over people," I say, just as the invisible hands fill my sister's goblet. I can feel the eyes of my older sisters on me now... making me uncomfortable like they could see right through the lie. "He is out hunting now," I lie quickly. "With a party of his advisers. He will not return for days, I believe."

"What is he like?" Rosemund asks gently. "Is he good to you?"

"Look around you," Danika says bitterly. "Who cares how good he is when you get to live in such as this."

"He is very good to me," I try to reassure the sister I had loved, giving Rosemund a soft smile. "He is not much older than me," I lie again, liking the way it makes me feel to see their eyes flash in envy at the thought. "He is very handsome, with a beard just starting to grow on his face... and he loves me..." I smile again, bringing my hand up to touch the roundness of the baby. If the lie was reality, my whole world would glow in joy. "He gifts me many things and he is very sweet to me."

"How lucky," Rosemund says, her eyes sparkling. "I wish I could say the same..." She trails off with a sigh before shaking her head like she realized she should not have said anything. "My husband has become very pious to the Gods... praying morning, noon, and night..."

"Does he not lay with you anymore?" Danika says, squinting her eyes. "Surely someone so pious has time to still visit his wife's bed?"

"I fear I will never have a child of my own," she says, tears stinging her eyes that she dabs away with the corner of her napkin. "But it is no matter, there is still time."

She gives me a sad smile, and I smile back in sympathy for her pain.

"Take a lover then," Danika says with a flip of her hand and I look at her in surprise. "A lover is sure to fill your womb and if you seduce your husband but once he can not deny the baby is his."

"That is an awful thing to say," Rosemund hisses, looking around like she thought a spy could hear such traitorous talk. "I made a promise in front of the Gods to be faithful. If I was caught with another man..."

"The worst he can do is divorce you and perhaps then you will find a man who can stand upright."

"He would not divorce me," she hisses. "I could not be returned home... I would be locked up in a cell the rest of my life or find my head on a spike."

"I have many lovers," Danika announces loudly. "A passionate lover truly makes you come alive," she says, winking at me in that bold way that she has. "I could never live with just one man for the rest of my days... especially one as decrepit as my husband."

"And the children?" I ask, my hand on my stomach once more.

"What about them?"

I was going to ask her if they belonged to her husband, but stopped myself when I realize I did not really want to know the damning truth. Instead, I take a sip from my own goblet and smile a little when the music starts up to ease the tension.

"What of you, dear Psyche?" Danika pops a fig into her mouth and watches me closely. "Is your husband lover enough?"

"Yes," I admit with a deep stain of a blush on my face. "But I shouldn't talk about such things."

I'm quick to stuff my face with the nearest dish to get her to stop talking to me.

"A young, handsome, rich husband who lives in a palace by the sea. I've always wondered how you got to be so fortunate, dear sister," Danika says, looking around the room once more. "Ever since you were born, it seems that all the heavens smiled down on you. Even mother and father favored you over us," she says motioning to Rosemund. "I thought for sure one could not be so lucky but here you are... as happy as can be...Sometimes it is hard to swallow," she admits and I give her a troubled look, before glancing at Rosemund for support, but finding her looking away as well.

"What family does your husband come from?" Rosemund clears her throat, trying to give me a sunny smile. "What is his name? I fear we were never told such information," she says, flicking her eyes to Danika who is still stewing. "You were spirited off so quickly...and even now I do not know where we are... A swirling gale brought us here."

"His name?" I ask, trying to buy myself time as I try to come up with something to say.

How awful would it sound to admit I did not know that... Incredibly awful, I imagine, so I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Agenor."

"Agenor?" Danika questions as she sees me knotting my fingers.

"Yes. His name is Agenor, son of Cadmus of Tyre..."

"Cadmus of Tyre..." Danika narrows her eyes. "Why is that familiar?" She looks at Rosemund. "Do we know of Cadmus of Tyre?"

"Isn't that eunuch from Tyre?" Rosemund answers as I slump a little in my seat.

"Yes, I believe so," Danika goes to find out more, but I stand up.

"Would you like me to show you around?" I question, smiling brightly in a fake way that makes my oldest sister suspicious. "Come. Let me show you everything."

They follow me around the estate, making comments and asking questions I could never know the answer to as I try to lie my way through it all.

"Yes, my husband is a very particular in his taste... Yes, he has dark hair... Yes, he has fought in battles and has the scars to prove it..."

Lie after lie builds up and I am thankful when night comes and it is time to separate and sleep. Husband doesn't come... and the days pass in my sisters company like a dream. We laugh and play games and talk about our lives and our childhood as the ghosts of the house wait on us hand and foot. Danika's insistent questions never cease, though, and during the second week, the night before it was time for their departure, she catches me in a lie.

"But of course I am excited to give birth," I say as we dine in the garden. "Perhaps it will be a girl... but perhaps a boy... hopefully whatever it ends up being, he or she will have golden hair like their father."

"Golden hair?" Danika raises an eyebrow. "I thought you said you husband had dark hair?"

"Is that what I said?" I ask, a blush creeping up my neck. Rosemund nods when I look at her and I swallow more wine. "I must have been mistaken... My husband has blonde hair."

"Agenor," Danika says flatly. "Your husband."

"Yes... he has golden hair..." I feel uncomfortable by her glower and I turn away to avoid it.

That night, before bed, I gift my sisters with necklaces and earrings made of golds, silvers, and precious gemstones. They take them graciously and retire to their rooms to rest for their long journey home. I try to sleep, but become restless and toss and turn until I hear a creak on the floor boards and I look up when my sister appears in the doorway, holding a candle that lights her heavy face in a golden glow.

"May I come in?" Danika asks, her night dress a large billowing tent.

I nod and sit up, nervously swallowing as she walks into the room and sets the candle down on the table by my God's flame that is forever burning.

"What is it? Do you need anything?"

Danika smiles at my questions and sits by my side.

"Little sister," she says gently as she reaches out to push hair over my shoulder. "Sweet little Psyche..."

I smile uncomfortably at her.

"I have been thinking."

"About what?" I ask softly.

"About you... and this house... and your husband..." she smirks at me. "You know.. when you said Cadmus of Tyre... I couldn't place where I heard that name before and tonight I remembered. A traveling band of singers came to our home when you were just a little thing and sang a song of Cadmus of Tyre. How he was a foolish king who fell in love with a horse so the Gods punished him. Do you remember that?"

I don't say anything.

"The thing is, Cadmus of Tyre is not real... and I think your husband is not real either. Or at least, not as you have described him to be. You have never been a good liar, little sister, I can see it written all over your face. Tell the truth to me now."

At her prodding, my eyes tear up and I reach forward to hug her like a child, sobbing against her neck as I admit the sobering truth of my life. I did not know who my husband was... he was nothing to me but a shadow... I have hated him...and I have never seen his face...

"Is it terrible?" I asked between sobs after explaining the lamp by my side that is always burning... always a flaming gold. "I don't know what to do."

"I hesitate telling you this," she says seriously, pulling back to wipe tears away from my face. "I hardly wanted to believe it myself but now that I see... now that I know... I have no doubt of it's truth."

"What? What is it?"

"Do you remember when father went to see the oracle?"

Of course I remember, he went after half his kingdom had died from the plague and even more were starving from the famine.

"The oracle told father you must marry the man on mountain. That is what he told you... that is what Mother told you as well."

"Yes..."

"They did not tell you all of what the oracle said. You and our entire kingdom had to be punished for the pride and dismissive attitudes towards the Gods. Our father helped spur these awful things, likening you to the goddess Aphrodite herself. So you can see how you needed to be punished for it. You understand?"

I don't say anything to that, I swallow hard.

"The oracle told our father that you would marry not a man but a beast. An ugly monster with scales and wings that ate children in their sleep, feared by men and Gods alike. She said that your husband would be an awful creature, horrid and evil... and that in all your life, you will never know happiness."

"Is that true?" I ask, my eyes shining with tears.

She nods. "After you were taken, we thought for sure the monster had killed you, but when you wrote to us..."

"I didn't write to you," I say quickly.

"Someone did, using your name..." she looks around the room now, feeling uneasy. "You must leave this place. No man has this much wealth so it must be a beast as the oracle said..." she trails off. "You say you have never seen him. That must be why. He must be an awful thing to behold."

"But I felt him," I whine, my hands shaking with fear. "He feels like a man.. he has smooth skin and hair.. and I swear he feels just like a man."

"This house is full of magic," she says, looking at the ceiling. "How easy would it be to trick one mortal woman?" She looks over my face before focusing on my stomach. "What are you growing, dear sister?"

"It's just a baby," I whisper, my lower lip trembling... "You don't think..."

"If it is not a beast like your husband, then surely he plans to eat him once you have given birth. You know that. Surely you must."

I turn away, my brows furrowed in a deep line.

"I don't think I can leave," I admit. "I have tried a thousand times, but the windows throw me back and the door... well, there has never been a door before."

"If you cannot leave with us in the morning, then you must do what has to be done."

"What has to be done?" I ask and then she takes a blade from her clothes, showing me the a shining dagger.

"You need to protect yourself. You need to see what your husband looks like and you must kill the beast. Kill him before it kills you."

She leaves the dagger with me and with a kiss of my cheek she is gone back to her room.

I can not sleep and when morning comes, I attempt to walk out that red front door, but the house shuts down and swallows me back inside, leaving me staring at the solid wall. More a prisoner than ever, I spend the rest of the day anxious and fearful with my hand over the child inside of me, wondering what it could be as my sister's words eat into my heart. It makes sense now. It all makes sense... How my mother cried and my father was so somber... how they all looked at me like they were so very sorry. How my marriage had truly been a sacrifice.

When night comes, I hide the dagger under my pillow and look at the lamp on the table... The oil lamp that burns forever hot in golden light... I gather my courage and cover the flame with the iron dome that makes my world dark with nothing but the moon to guide me.

Hours pass before husband comes, but I shiver when the darkness shields my eyes and I sit up in the bed to wait for his approach.

"You have finally called on me," he says, his voice so deep and sounding sad. "I thought you have forsaken my love."

"You allowed my sisters to come," I say, trying to keep my voice steady as I stand up. "Thank you."

I feel him come near and then he brings his hand up to my face.

"Do you see now that my feelings are true?"

"Yes," I say, taking his hand and pressing a kiss to his palm. "I am so sorry," I admit, unsure of what I am apologizing for. What I had said or what I planned to do.

"Why all these tears?" he asks, brushing tears away from my face. I didn't even realize I was crying. "Hush now. I am here."

I let him kiss me and then he starts removing my dress.

I stop his hands.

"Do you not want me?" he asks, sounding hurt.

"The baby," I whisper pathetically.

"It won't hurt," he says seriously. "I know this, yes?"

I'm troubled, but I let him take what he wants anyways to make my night go faster. He is sweet in his lovemaking, with soft kisses and apologies as he makes my body his. He is always such a passionate lover... I find it hard not to enjoy his company. He stays long and takes me again before falling asleep and when I hear his slumber beside me, I shift on the bed.

"Come here," he whispers, half groggy with sleep as he pulls me close again. "Do not leave."

"Yes," I say softly, settling against his chest and listening to his very human heart beat.

I try again when his sleep seems to come once more and he doesn't wake or pull me back when I sit on the side of the bed and pull the dagger from the hiding place. I reach around in the dark, hoping not to wake him as I remove the iron dome. The darkness flames to life, waking the darkness in my eyes and bringing the world back into focus away from husband's magic.

I grab the lamp as quietly as I can before turning it towards my husband who is laying on his stomach.

His back looks human enough... fine, smooth skin... unblemished and beautiful... His hair is light, sandy blonde and shaggy. He has an odd light about him, not luminous, but something otherworldly that I can only think of as _glowing_. I inhale deeply before gathering my courage to walk around the bed to look upon his face.

As I draw near, with the fear of my sister's words creeping into my mind... I can't help but gasp at what I see.

He is beautiful... The most handsome man I have ever seen in my entire life. With a straight nose and a strong jaw, he is so pleasing to the eye that I can not look away for fear of missing his perfection. I kneel beside him, my knees pressing into the cold floor as I hold the lamp over his head to see him better. He is no monster... he is the most divine thing I have ever encountered and I find my breath catching when he inhales deeply, making his chest rise and fall. I've never been so taken by someone's appearance before and I can't help but be awed by how fine his features are… how clear his skin is… how perfect the angles and planes that make up his face are.

With the dagger still in my hand, I move forward to get a closer look. To see his long lashes that frame well formed eyes…. To see his straight eyebrows just a shade darker than his hair...To see how perfect his lips are bowed…

I want to kiss him.

I want to love him.

How could he stay hidden from me? How could he make love to me and not show me this beauty? Why would he?

Oil from the never ending lamp drips when I move my hand and it lands on his shoulder, sizzling against his skin and waking him instantly.

His handsome face looks so surprised to see me staring at him and he scrambles back.

He has green eyes, as dark and dazzling as emeralds.

"What have you done?" he says, his voice sounds so strange now that I see the face it comes from. "What have you done!"

I stand quickly to explain myself, but he notices the dagger in my hand and the betrayal makes his vibrant eyes go dark.

"You have ruined everything," he says as great wings spring from his back like magic in the air. I gasp and fall back, dropping the lamp as he stands tall by the window, looking so heartbroken with the wings brown and white like a birds behind him. "Did you really hate me so much to want me dead after I betrayed so much to keep you safe?" he asks before jumping out of the window and flying into the night.

I run after him, crying for him to return so I can explain myself. So I can tell him what a misunderstanding this all was, but a swirl of wind comes and the palace disappears in a puff of smoke... I fall through the sky and land on the my back in the beautiful meadow I had first appeared in.

The fall was not hard, but a breaking pain courses through my body at my loss. All that I have is what I came with... The purple dress and the bracelets from my father feel like a different skin on me now and I bring my hand up to my neck, sighing in relief to feel the necklace Husband had given me still in it's rightful spot beside my heart. The palace does not reappear. It is lost to me as are the voices that used to help me along.

I look up at the stars, crying until I have no tears left and I reach down to place my hand over the child inside of me.

"We are truly lost now," I whisper, my throat tight with sorrow as I give into the despair.

* * *

"Of course you can not return to the home of our father," Danika says, sitting high on her throne, dressed in red and gold. "You are a destitute woman heavy with child. You would bring shame to our house!"

My clothes are ragged and my skin dirty, I know that... I must look that part of a pauper but I had traveled hard to get to my sister, to explain to her how wrong we were and to beg her council. I have sold most of my jewelry. Only two golden earrings and the gift of a necklace remain, looking so out of place on my unworthy neck. I have been met with icy disregard from the moment I stepped foot into her kingdom, so much so that I feel broken anew in her presence.

"Sister," I implore with my hands clasped together as her husband snores through my cries from his chair beside Danika. "We were so very wrong. My husband was no monster, but a beautiful creature not of this world and he loved me. I know that now."

I hesitate saying what I truly thought he was for fear of angering the Gods if I was wrong.

"You have upset the Gods once again, dear sister," she says as I stare at her in slack jawed confusion. "You must leave this place at once in case their wrath has followed you here." She looks towards her husband and prods him awake. "Do you agree, my King?"

The old man shakes away his sleep and his milky eyes look on me before blinking and looking at his young wife. "Yes... Yes, I agree," he mumbles before nodding off again.

"Sister!" I call to get her to see and the king jumps before his snores continue. "You were the one who convinced me to betray my husband. You were the one who gave me the dagger to harm him and put the poisoned thoughts in my mind! Will you truly not help me now?"

"You were the one who carried out such vile acts against your own husband," she says hatefully, her eyes lined in kohl and her face painted white. "The blame is your own as will be your penance."

She snaps and a guard comes to seize me.

"But you can not call me heartless, dear sister. I will send you off with bread and water for the child you are carrying," she says, snapping again. A man comes forth and hands me a small bag of provisions. "You can not say I was not kind to you, dear Psyche."

"Danika!" I yell as the man starts to drag me from the throne room. "Why are you doing this to me?"

She doesn't answer, and the door slams in my face. I'm thrown from her palace, into the mud by the burly guard with a callous flick of his hand.

"The Queen says you must not return," he says, his voice a groggy mess in his throat as he looks me over with a leer.

I am used to men looking at me in such a way and I try to ignore it as I struggle to my feet.

He throws the bag at me and disappears. I stare, dumbfounded as an old gray horse with mangy fur is walked my way by a young boy.

"My father said I should bring you my horse," he whispers, looking around to see if anyone will see his crime. "His name is Pyke." He pats the horse's neck. "He's old, but good and loyal," he adds with a little smile at the thought. "You will like him."

"Why did your father want to give me your horse?" I question.

The boy blushes, his face almost purple.

"He saw you walk in," he says, bowing his head. "Says you are so beautiful. Says you must be a goddess in disguise and wants to show kindness."

"I am not a goddess," I explain softly. "I'm just an unfortunate girl."

He hands me the horse's reins. "Take him all the same."

He smiles at me, his ears pink and his hair a mess about his head.

"Thank you," I say gratefully, taking out one of my golden earrings and handing it to him. "Take my payment."

The boy pushes the earring back at me, shaking his head. "No… No… Just take Pyke and be on your way. Treat him kindly and feed him well. He is my best friend."

I smile at the boy, tears of gratitude swimming in my eyes.

"How old is he?" I ask as I let him help me mount the saddle.

The boy doesn't answer, just mutters something about him being a good horse before I gather the reins and say goodbye.

"I will remember this," I tell the boy as I urge the horse forward. "I will remember and try my best to pay you back."

He waves me off as the horse trudges down the path. He has a slow walk, a tired continence... but I can't blame the poor creature because I am just as broken. I think of going to my homeland, but the words of my wicked sister seep deeper into my soul. I have brought awful tidings to my parents before... I can not do it again...

I ride for days and nights... staying with strangers and paying with the gold that I have left until I reach the home of my second sister, Rosemund. For sure I will find sympathy with her because she has always been the sweetest of us all.

"I am here to see my sister," I announce to the guards when I get within the city limits. "The Queen Rosemund."

They take one look at me and laugh.

"Tell her her little sister is here. Tell her Psyche has come to visit." I demand, my voice harder than I thought possible.

They're still laughing as they disappear, but when they come back, their faces aren't half as humorous. A man leads them, a tall man with a squirmy face and bushy eyebrows

"The Queen bids you good tiding," he says, bending at his waist as I struggle to remove myself from the horse. "But regrets that she can not receive you at this time."

"What do you mean?" I ask desperately.

"She has received word from your older sister saying that you carry the wrath of Gods with you and can not permit you with in the city gates. For the safety of her people and her good king husband."

"That can't be so... If you just let me talk with her..."

"She says she wishes you the best in your quest for peace," he says, reaching forward and handing me a money purse and a woolen brown cloak. "For you and the child to be on your way."

"This can't be right," I say, tears blurring my eyes. "If you just let me talk with her... if you just let me see her!"

"I am afraid the Queen was quite adamant about this," he says, looking unconformable by my tears. "She wishes you the best."

With that he leaves... and the doors are shut after him.

I have a moment of madness... of giving into my despair and beating my chest from my sorrow and loneliness... but on a hill top nearby, I see a great temple with a fire burning inside of it. Perhaps if I pray, the Gods can forgive and help me if my family can not. I throw the cloak over my shoulders and mount dear Pyke again. I set us off in the way of the hill, my thoughts dark and desperate as I think of death and suffering. Halfway up the, Pyke stops walking, and I slide from his back to see what is the matter.

"What is it?" I ask, taking some food from my bag to feed him. "Are you hungry?"

The horse resists the food and with awkward legs, attempts to lay down in the middle of the road.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I kneel beside him, petting the side of his head. "Are you hurt?"

The horse watches me with large brown eyes and thunder claps over head. I look up at the gathering clouds and shake my head.

"No... No..." I try to push Pyke into standing up. "Come on, Pyke. It's going to rain. We must walk a little further to shelter."

The horse is too heavy and I fear straining myself more with the baby kicking inside of me to show its displeasure.

"Come on, boy. I can not leave you," I say as I tug on his reins. "Please get up."

The rain starts, a little drizzle at first before pouring down in sheets. I look down at poor Pyke and take off the cloak. I cover as much of his head as I can and I stare out over the kingdom of my sister as the gray sky makes the world seem dull and lifeless. The water splashes, making mud and beating down on my back as old Pyke inhales rattling breaths that sound like death.

I give him a worried look as the rain blurs my vision of the villages nearby.

"Poor Pyke," I whisper, running my hand down his face as he closes his eyes. "All has forsaken us, my friend. I brought this curse on you and I am sorry for it."

Just as I say that, the horse's rattling breath stops and I give him another troubled glance.

"Pyke?" I lower the cloak, letting the rain hit me hard. "Pyke?"

I get on my knees beside him and try to shake him awake, but his mouth lolls open and his tongue pops out.

"Don't be dead," I whisper, tears hot on my cheeks and disappearing with the rain. "Come on, Pyke."

I push him longer than I should... pleading long after he's dead... and when I resolve the situation with myself, I cover as much of his body as I can with the wooly cloak before picking up my bag and starting back up the hill. I trip, I fumble, I scream in frustration before reaching the doors of the temple. There is a great fire burning in front of a statue of Demeter... incense wafting into the air with the twisted dance of colored smoke.

No priest or priestess comes out to greet me, so I walk towards the great altar to throw myself down at the feet of the great goddess, but I find a series of offerings in disarray. Barley, wheat, and all manner of harvest things are in messy heaps against the floor. With shaking, wet hands I sort them in their proper piles, remembering my mother offering such things to the goddess and explaining that a sacrifice of wheat and land must be neat to curry favor... and perhaps the great Goddess will take pity on me.

Once they are all sorted, I fall to my knees and stare up at the alabaster statue clothed in riches with rain water dripping from my body. Words fail me until there is a shooting pain in my stomach and I whimper, curling into my self.

"Please... Please...Please..." Is all I manage to get out until I feel a hand on my shoulder, making the pain disappear.

"Dearest Psyche."

I try to wipe my tears away as a woman in blue clothes passes by me, her skirt falling against the ground as small plants sprout behind her. Her hair is covered by a flowing veil, embroidered with serpents and winged lizards. She has a womanly figure under her robes.. a sweet smell wafting from her persons.

"Such a sad sight you are," she sighs, her voice as pleasing as a bell. "It is not easy to bear a child," she says, her back to me as she lights more candles along the altar, flaming them with an odd green fire. "It is even harder to bear the child of a God." I widen my eyes in surprise at her words, and swallow the stone in my throat. "Harder still to incur the rage of another."

I don't say anything... I can't... and when she turns around, I fall back.

She has the same golden glow around her as my husband. Her features are beautiful beyond compare, with auburn hair curled around her face and large eyes that hold a sharp intelligence that shimmer in a deep, inhuman purple. She carries youth in her features, but her eyes are old. Older than time and older than anything I have ever seen.

"Jealousy is not just a human condition, I am afraid," she says, giving me a gentle smile. "It is a poison felt by even the humblest of hosts."

"Can you help me?" I ask, unable to look away from her ethereal face. "I don't know what I have done..."

"Does it matter?" she asks, raising a brow at my trembling hands. "The truth is that a rage follows you wherever you may go. You were to be married off to a beast as punishment for sure, but the charms that enraged my dear friend Aphrodite have also ensnared her son who was meant to deliver you to an awful fate. Instead, he decided to keep you for his own. Now my friend's rage grows more violent still after hearing of your betrayal to her loved Eros."

"I did not know," I whisper, my eyes blurring with tears. "And my sisters..."

"Jealousy becomes no one," she says sagely. "It's a piercing spear and you will do well to remember that." She walks around me as I stay slumped in a puddle on her temple floor. "Eros meant to show himself to you in time, you know," she says as she walks around me. "Otherwise he would not have had the God's flame in your home."

"Why would he stay hidden from me?" I implore. "Why would he not just ease my worries from the start and all of this would never have come to pass."

"Who are you to question the motives of a God?" she asks. I beg her mercy and apologize, but she just smiles softly. "You would have died," she explains. "To see him in all his glory as he was intimate with you. The soft minds of mortals can not sustain our presence without perishing and perhaps he wanted your love to be true... Not one born of fear or awe. He knows better than anyone how twisted affections can be. Eros betrayed his mother's orders to take you as a wife, I doubt he wanted you dead and lost to him after risking so much."

"But..." I blink, not understanding because I could see her now... and I could see Eros with the God's flame...

"You have the blood of a God inside of you now," she explains like she could read the question on my face. "That changes everything."

I run a hand over the roundness of my belly, frowning at the thought.

"Will death be my only release from this curse?" I ask as I think of the love I threw away so callously.

"No, sweet child." She reaches forward and cups my face into her warm hands. "Your death will serve no purpose. To be a restless soul in the land of Hades will do no good to you or anyone else who loves you."

"No one loves me," I whisper spitefully before looking up into her dark purple eyes once more. "Let me serve you," I begin groveling at her feet, placing myself as low as my stomach will allow with my hair sweeping the floor as I beg. "I have known hunger and I have known sorrow. I am not fit to go back into the world I once knew. I will swear myself at your altar and be a loyal priestess of your temple. I will take no land, no claim, and I will stay covered... so no one will see my offending face. I will honor you the rest of my life, if only you give me shelter from the rage that follows me. I will know peace under your roof and I will dedicate the rest of my life to your cause. I swear it!"

"If no one loved you, you would have perished a long time ago," she says seriously. "I wish I could help you, but I can not go against my friend who is as close me as my own daughter." The tears come fast, and the snot drips from my nose. I am too upset to be ashamed by my appearance. "You must go to the temple of Aphrodite and beg for forgiveness. Show her your tears and repentance as you have shown me and perhaps she will see what a sweet girl truly are. Only then will your happiness will be restored to you."

"Do you think it will matter?" I ask sadly, curling my hands into fists. "If she hates me so, can forgiveness be achieved for a slight I didn't even know I had committed? And my husband," I whisper, thinking of him now and seeing his handsome face in the darkness. "How could he ever forgive now that he has forsaken me?"

"Anything can be forgiven," she reassures me as she takes my hands and helps me to my feet, drying my tears with the edge of her veil. "You have a unique opportunity, sweet girl," she says, brushing wet hair away from my face. "You carry a child in your womb who is the blood of the Gods and even more the blood of divine Aphrodite herself. Plead your case and put yourself at her mercy. I am sure you will be surprised by what you find. You can not win back the affection of your god husband without settling the score with his divine mother."

"Thank you," I whisper as she pulls me into her embrace, hugging me like a mother would a child. "Thank you so much."

"Do not thank me yet," she says, pulling back and holding onto my shoulders. "Remember that you are not alone, even when the night is at it's darkest and the world seems to have abandoned you."

She reaches forward, giving my necklace a thoughtful look as she rolls it between her pale fingers.

"We all reap what we have sown in time and justice is a winged beast in the shadows. Remember that and remember your graces. All is not lost, child."

With that she is gone.. and so is her temple, leaving me alone on an empty hillside with nothing but the rain to keep me company. I turn my face up to the sky, my arms out stretched as I try to build my courage for what must come next... until I hear a sloshing gallop from below and I look behind me to see Pyke trudging his way towards me with his head bent against the wind.

"Pyke!" I shout as I go running over to him, pressing thankful kisses against his nose. "Oh, thank the gods you are alive!"

I hug his neck, wanting the old beast to feel my gratitude before finding my resolve and pulling my cloak from his back. The same cloak I thought would be his death shroud.

"Now we must make haste, Pyke," I say, determination in my voice as I climb onto his back. "We must go to the temple of the Goddess Aphrodite and plead our case."

He seems more virile than before and he takes off, trotting down the hill like a young stallion with his head high and proud. I smile against the storm, for the first time since my fall feeling as though tomorrow will be better.

* * *

The great hall of Aphrodite is an imposing place... With tall walls that reach far into the sky and statues of beautiful youths in various scenes of love and lust. A great fire burns at the heart of the room, it's flames licking high into the air as maids from all different backgrounds feed the God's flame with sacrifices of beautiful flowers and birds hearts. It glows in a pink gold flame... casting everything around it in a misleading loveliness that burns like ice.

They all look at me as I approach and before I can say a word they scramble from the room, tripping over their robes to get away from me and whispering prayers to their sovereign goddess behind sparkling silver veils. Left alone with the fire and the statues... I swallow hard as I look around... seeing the mosaics on the walls... scenes of the sea and the foam where the mighty Aphrodite had started her life as a Goddess.

"Divine Goddess," I start, clearing my throat when I find it too tight. "I implore you—"

"Implore! Implore! Implore!" two mocking voices shout in unison and I turn around, trying to find the owner of those voices hiding in the shadows of the pillars.

"I have come to beg—"

"Beg! Beg! Beg!" they shout followed by a cackling laugh.

The fear is ice cold, but I try to be brave.

"Please, I have come—"

The light disappears, leaving me with nothing but the God's flame and it's pink fire where the rest of the temple is inky, unseeable darkness.

"I have come to beg for forgiveness for whatever I may have done to wrong you," I say, staring into the pink fire. "To plead for mercy for myself and the unborn child I carry."

"The bastard you carry!" one of the voices shrieks.

"What?" I can't help but say, looking desperately into the darkness when I hear the fluttering of wings. "It will be a true born child," I say breathlessly with fear. "The child of my husband."

"Was there anyone there to witness this marriage?" I feel an ice cold whisper in my ear. "Did you take an oath? Make a pledge before Gods and father?"

I fumble with my answer, and the cackling laugh comes back.

"That is no true born babe!" a different voice says as something swoops past me and rips the cloak away from my shoulders with a violent tug that jerks me forward. "A bastard of a low born mortal! Not fit for the blood it possesses!"

Another swoop comes near and claws come out to violently scratch my face. I yell in pain and turn away, covering my cheek and pulling back to find my fingers covered in blood.

"A bastard you will die giving birth to!" the voice continues, pushing me until I fall on my knees. "And you will be punished in Hades for thinking yourself equal to the Gods!"

Something rips my dress and a violent wailing rains down upon my back. Tearing my skin and making me cry out as the pain burns red hot. The claws shred my back into bloody ribbons as I struggle against the torture.

"Look how she screams!" the voices taunt as I try to protect my stomach from the violence. "See how she cries!"

Something grabs my hair and yanks my head back... pulling the clips away so my hair tumbles down around my shoulders.

"Look at this matted mess!" one of the voices screeches as I try to get away from the hand tugging at my scalp. "This will do no good for such a beauty!"

It laughs as it sheers my hair... waves and waves of brown curls falling on my lap until the hair that once danced down my waist... rested just below my ears.

"Please," I whisper painfully with my hands on the floor. "Please, stop this."

"Look at the high lady now!" another flap of wings overhead and I cringe away. "Making demands of us!"

"That will not do!" the other voice yells before grabbing my hair once more and bashing my head into the hard, unforgiving ground.

It rattles my brain and makes me lose thought... Stuck in between waking and sleeping, I can not even cry as I try to register the pain. I can taste blood in my mouth and a few teeth are loose on the right side... but my body can not move.. my voice can not speak... and I close my eyes, letting a dark sleep take me to dull the pain I feel all over.

I wake in the same position, but the darkness is gone and I struggle to get up, only to land on my knees with my hand on my swelling belly.

"This is the beauty that tempted my son?"

My head snaps up at that voice. Standing before me is beauty. A tall woman with a cascade of golden hair and green eyes as cruel as they are lovely. She's wearing a sheer dress of orange and yellow, a toned thigh peeking from between the fabric and showing off a delicate foot encased in a jeweled sandal. I can see my husband in her features... and it breaks my heart to have her looking at me so hatefully.

"Hm," she says thoughtfully, looking behind her at the creatures hovering by the great fire. They have breasts of women and gray skin like the dead. Attached to their backs are large leather wings like a bats and their eyes are dark pools of tar. "I expected more," she says and the creatures cackle at her joke. "I see nothing more than a shepherd's daughter before me."

They laugh again.

"Poor dear seems to have hurt herself."

She offers me her hand to help me up and I hesitate before doing as she wants for fear of retribution. She helps me to my feet and I hold my dress in place to cover my modesty.

"What a clumsy little thing you are."

"I have—"

"Yes," she cuts me off quickly, wetting her full pink lips with her tongue. "I know why you have come." She looks me over again, a smug smirk on her face that makes me feel ill. She's so beautiful… I fall a little bit in love with her… but I shake that thought away as quickly as it comes. "You see, you have done my son a great injustice. He took you into his home, into his bed... and you made a fool of him."

"I never—"

"You dishonored his love for you and wounded him beyond repair. Sure, the oil from the God's flame will scar him," she says and I look at her with wide eyes. "It is a burning, horrible pain even for the likes of us," she admits. "But nothing can undo what you have done to his heart."

"I did not know," I whisper pathetically. "I did not—"

"Save your pleas and tears for someone else," she holds up her hand to stop me. "You will find no sympathy here."

She starts to circle me, every once in a while running a nail into one of the tears on my back that forces me to bite back a scream of pain.

"You have had my ire long before my son took you as his," she admits. "Your Father used to say that your birth would bring good fortune to his land and as the sovereign Goddess of your kingdom, many blessings were heaped upon my altar. But as you grew, the people started to turn to you for their luck... they said you were Aphrodite born into human skin," she laughs at the thought. "Your mother used to compare your hair to mine, saying even the Goddess would be jealous of such fine curls. She said your face was far prettier too and your father was quick to agree and announced it to his entire house who shouted their acceptance in unison." she looks at my hair now, how her minions butchered it and she laughs as I bring a nervous hand up to see. "She said when she looked into your face, she could see the divine."

She laughs at that, like the thought was so silly as I cover my cheek... the side that is bruised and scratched.

"My altar was abandoned... the simple villagers with no education or sense would forsake their worship of the Goddess who brought them favor to lay their laurels at your feet... and you never told them how wrong they were. You never came to my temple to offer your own sacrifice or ask for forgiveness because your pride was too great. Hubris must be punished and it would have been had you not seduced my son."

Her voice hits hard and the force makes me fall to my knees.

"I did not seduce him," I whisper. "I did not even know him."

She doesn't answer as she stares me down before grabbing my necklace and yanking it until the chain snaps.

"You are saying you did not know my son? You dishonor him again? The God you call husband," she snaps, taking my precious necklace and throwing it into the pink fire. "When an immortal favors a human, it's like a mortal favoring a dog. Never equal. Never true."

"No!" I yell as I try to get up to save the necklace... but it is already gone... gone forever in the pink flames with the rest of my courage. "He gave that to me...It was all I had left."

She glares at me. "He gave you a child, you ungrateful sow. Rest assured that is the only reason you are still breathing."

"What can I do?" I ask desperately. "What can I do to make this right?"

"Nothing," she says and I clench my eyes shut in pain. "But," she says and I look at her. "There is hope still for this one," she says, placing a cold hand on my stomach. "I will give you a task, yes? It will not be easy, but if you complete the hardship, I will raise this child up to a station fitting for a child of my child... if not... then it will be treated like the bastard that it truly is and live out it's days just as cursed as you are."

"What does..." I trail off and she smirks.

"You have a question? Go ahead and speak up while you still have the chance."

"Can I see him?"

"Who?" She questions, knowing full well who... but just taunting me.

" _Him,_ " I whisper, eyes blurring with more painful tears. "I would like to see him... Just once...I can explain—"

"He doesn't want to see you," she says, watching my face as it crumbles. "Do you believe he would let all of this happen to his dearest love is he truly cared for you anymore? A mortal pet is only a fleeting amusement to those who rest on Olympus. It was only a matter of time before you were left to rot like the animal you are. I am far sweeter than any who rest above," she adds, smiling again. "The only salvation you will find is with me. The only redemption through my mercy."

I keep my head down, staring at my blistered feet.

"Give her a room to rest," she says, looking at the creatures over her shoulder. "And something to eat. We'll commence at dawn and we will see if she is worthy of our pity."

The gray creatures take me to a cell underneath the earth, were a mattress lays on the hard ground in a small alcove. They give me stale bread, water, and a scratchy dress to cover my nakedness before disappearing. The light goes with them, but I have lived in the darkness long enough to not be afraid.

It is hard to chew because of the pain in my jaw and it is hard to swallow with the sand in my throat, but I must do as humans do and I must survive. The wool scratches against the wounds on my back and makes them scream in agony as I try to lay my head on the mattress that feels like it's full of stones. Exhaustion takes me before the sadness does and I dream of green eyes and warm kisses pressed to my neck...

I wake startled by a horn blowing in my ear and sit upright... In a large windowless room made of wood and brick... but there is no ceiling... the sun is bright above me and I shield my eyes from the rays. Before me is a pile a mile high of a million different kinds of seeds.

"So ugly a maid servant you have become!" a voice cackles in my ear. "Your task is to sort all of these seeds until the sun is swallowed by night. If you fail, you child will be cursed to live a life of suffering!"

The voice leaves and I stare at the heap in stunned silence. There is no way I can perform such a task... it was set up for me to fail but thinking of the child inside of me.. the child that may have a chance at a happy life... I reach forward, taking a small handful and carefully sorting the different seeds in various piles behind me. I must try, at least... even if I am to fail...I must try.

I work as fast as my weary body will allow, trying not to watch the sun move across the sky as I sort with trembling hands the various seeds before me. I must break to do as mortals do, wasting more time in the frailty of my condition. At high noon, I feel hopeless because no matter how much I sort... the pile still seems too great for me to manage and I break down... sinking to my knees and staring down at the floor in defeat as my stomach growls loudly in hunger. The room is hot and humid and my mouth is dry from thirst... I can barely breathe from the heat and with the sun shining so unguarded, I feel my skin burn, my shoulders blistering and my nose red hot.

A little line of ants march past me when I see dots in front of my eyes and I watch their progression to the pile.

They climb along the heap, and I'm tempted to crush them just in case they try to make off with the seeds and void my task... but the ants work fast, and more swarm into the room between the cracks in the wood. I watch with wonder as they begin sorting each seed into their own pile... millions upon millions of ants covering the heap like a blanket and before night falls... the entire thing is sorted.

"Thank you," I whisper gratefully, tears of joy in my eyes as the ants scurry away. "Thank you so very much!"

When night finally comes, the walls retract into the ground and the Goddess Aphrodite with her sparkling green eyes glides across the floor. When she sees the task has been completed, a fury overtakes her beauty and for a moment I think she may strike me so I ready myself for the blow, but instead she reels in her anger and smiles.

"I know you did not do this on your own."

I open my mouth to respond, but she holds up a well sculpted hand.

"Do not deny something I know is true. I can not suffer a liar as well as a cheater," she says, her face flushed and her hair twisted with roses. She is so lovely, so perfect... It is hard looking at her so I look to her feet instead. "But I am kind and my heart bleeds under misfortune. I will give you another chance to redeem yourself for the sake of the one you are growing."

A flagon of water appears before me and I wait for her permission before I grab the container and I down it quickly, letting the water spill from the sides of my mouth and down my chin. She watches me drink, an amused smile on her lush lips as her eyes sparkle unpleasantly.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes," I answer, my lips cracked and dry.

I wipe off my mouth with the back of my hand and realize I look every bit the animal she had accused me of being. I start speaking in practiced hymns of gratefulness to the gods who feed us and keep us safe. I say pious prayers to show my devotion, clenching my eyes shut as I try to remember the words that might give me some kind of relief. The only way I know how to speak to a God is with prayer and it becomes my shield, the only armor that I have.

When I open my eyes, the goddess is gone... but a plate is set before me... full of delicious looking food. Cooked meat with cabbage and seasoned vegetables that steam in the air. The smell is heavenly and I did not realize how truly hungry I was. I hesitate, looking around me for a moment before reaching forward and grabbing some of the meat. Perhaps my prayers did pluck a chord, after all, one so divine could not be so heartless. I inspect it closely before a ravenous hunger takes me and I stuff the whole thing into my mouth, ignoring the pain my loose teeth cause me as I try to chew more than I can swallow, pushing handfuls of food into my mouth before it can disappear.

The meat is tough and the rest is almost too hot to bear, I don't care as I grab handfuls like a wild thing, eating like some uncivilized barbarian until the food disintegrates in my mouth... breaking down into piles of ashes that I cough out as it fills my stomach and throat with it's dry burning sensation.

I look at the plate as I choke, clawing at my throat and becoming even more horrified when I see what has replaced the food. Not a moment ago there was a meal to please my senses, but now there was nothing but bone, ashes, and maggots wriggling around rotted green meat.

I can not help myself.

I turn and start throwing up. The bile comes out of me in thick black ooze, shredding my throat like broken glass and pooling underneath me in boiling bubbles. When I feel as though I can not retch anymore, I'm brought back to the cell under the earth, back to the darkness with the voices laughing in my head.

As I stare into the void, my thoughts dead and blank, a swirling wind ruffles my hair and I feel something being pressed into my palm.

 _You must eat!_  The voice entreats. It's the same voice from the home in the meadow... my ghost servant from the palace beside the sea.  _Eat or you will perish!_

I feel the gift in my hands, seeing it with my fingers in the darkness and pressing it to my nose. It's bread. Freshly baked bread from the smell... but I will not be fooled again and I let it fall to the ground before laying down, turning my back on the voice, and closing my eyes.

I am not hungry in my dreams.

* * *

Three days without food has made me delirious.

I trust only the water and nothing else, but now it looks as though it is water that will finally kill me.

I stare at the wide river, to the wilderness and meadows beyond where the golden fleeced sheep dwell. My eyes twitch and my stomach turns as I stand hunched over, catching glimpses of the glorified sheep as they ram into one another and tear apart hapless creatures who just happen to cross their path.

_Their beauty betrays their viciousness..._

That is what the goddess told me before displacing me on the bank of this violent river, where the white water turns and breaks against jagged rocks with nothing but a small leather satchel to collect the golden wool.

 _I am a merciful hos_ t, she smiled, white teeth all lined in a row.  _I need only but a tuft of their famed golden wool to fill this bag... and with it you can find the redemption you seek..._

I must cross here. She demanded it so and I had only until the sun reached it's peak in the sky before the doom would befall my child. My hands are dirty and my nails are chipped, but I place my palm over my stomach anyways and rub gently.

"Their beauty betrays their viciousness," I repeat the goddess' words as I think of her smile and husbands sparkling green eyes. "Viciousness," I say once more, squinting my eyes at the water.

Perhaps if I line my dress with stones, I will sink to the very bottom and drown. My thought is quite pleasant and I ponder what that could mean if I was to die. The baby could not be cursed in the afterlife, I am sure of it... and perhaps my suffering will be shed once in the halls of the dead. If I was to become nothing but a shade, then at least I would be away from the vengeance that follows.

Or would I?

Would I be punished for my cursed life in death? Could I spend my eternity in torment? But then... maybe that is not to be so... Perhaps Hades would take pity on me in a way no Gods above did. Does it even matter? I can not win anything Aphrodite puts before me... would it be better for the baby die before being born?

Before my thoughts can reach a decision, I find myself walking into the river. The reeds on the other side of the water dance to the music the wind makes. I do not even attempt to swim and before long my head goes under. I let the water fill my lungs and I don't even fight when the river pulls and pushes me further and further down in it's murky depths. The water is green and dirty, but I can still see the sunlight breaking through the surface.

_Do not pollute my home with your corpse._

The voice is deep and belongs to a man, but I can not see where it's coming from.

_There is still much to live for._

Suddenly I am thrust from the water, gently placed on the opposite bank as a man made of water hovers over me. I lay on my back, coughing up the river onto the ground underneath as the thing rears in front of me, the sun shining right through him and bending. He has no features... no hair... he is nothing but the vaguest outline of a man made from the murky water of the river. Even though he has no eyes... I can feel him looking directly at me and I shy away from his eyeless gaze.

_I would never be forgiven if I allowed you to perish._

Fish swim within him and when the sun hits him as it is now... he reflects like glass.

_You will survive this yet._

"What if I don't want to survive?" I whisper.

_Despair is for the for the wretched. The greatest heroes are born in the suffering darkness._

I laugh in my delirium. I laugh and I laugh and I laugh.

_No one is a hero at the beginning of their song. You must live long enough to see where it will end._

"I am no hero," I whisper, thinking of my life. "And I did not want his love," I admit, looking past the creature and feeling guilty for the truth. "I did not want admiration from anyone. I never asked for it. I never wanted it. When you accept one's love, you invite another's hate… and sometimes it is hard to see where one ends and the other begins…" I whisper as I think of my sisters… even my parents.

_You must eat._

"Why?" I ask softly. "I'm going to die anyways."

 _No one who wants to be happy in love will let you die_.

The being hovers above me, like it was in thought before descending back into the river.

 _Stay in the wood_ , it whispers,  _pluck the wool that gets stuck in the briars around the edges. If you go into the meadow, the sheep will ram your stomach and you will bleed to death._

He disappears into the water, his body sinking back into it's depths as I struggle to my feet. Stay in the wood, he had said… I walk into the trees, keeping my eyes on the sheep as they tear apart a poor rabbit who had found itself in their path. It screams in an awful way and I cringe away from the sound as I creep towards the edge of the forest… seeing shining golden wool stuck in the prickling branches of the small bushes nearby.

I start picking the wool, cutting my fingers on the sharp branches and pushing the wool into the small bag I was given. When the bag is full and the sheep graze far away, I slowly back away. I sit by the bank of the river, shaded by one of the trees as I wait for someone to come fetch me… but I finished my task so quickly and there is plenty of day left.

I start picking at my lower lip until it starts bleeding as I try to ignore the awful grumbling pain in my stomach.

_You have to eat!_

I ignore the womanly voice… the voice from the home I was dejected from.

"No," I say flatly, licking the blood up.

 _You must eat!_  The voice says again as invisible hands grab my arm and try to pull me up.  _You must eat before she returns!_

The voice drags me into the woods again, tugging me along before settling in front of a bush of blackberries.

_Eat! For your sake and for the one you grow! If you perish before your husband wakes, the world will know his fury!_

"What of my fury?" I ask spitefully as the wind rustles through my hair.

 _The dead have no fury,_  the voice answers.  _The dead have nothing at all._

I hesitate, unsure of what I should do because my spirit could not handle another trick. I reach out and pluck a berry from the bush, rolling it around in my fingers and feeling the bumpy ridges of it's skin.

 _It is safe,_  the voice assures me.  _Eat your fill and rest before the night comes_.

It is hard for me to trust, but a trust broken was what got me in the situation, so I let my stomach speak for me as I push the blackberry into my mouth. It is the most heavenly meal I've ever had and I close my eyes, relishing each chew until I swallow and it's gone. The crazy hunger takes me and I start picking berries, one after the another… shoving them into my mouth and tasting them only a second before swallowing. They taste so good I can't stop eating.. barely breathing as I consume every berry in sight.

I eat so much, it almost makes me sick and I cover my mouth for a moment, trying to swallow it all down when I notice my fingers stained with purple juice.

I feel so content now and I close my eyes, tilting my face towards the sky and exhaling a sigh of relief.

In all my life, nothing had ever tasted as good as those blackberries.

I turn when I hear a noise behind me… and widen my eyes when I see a golden fleeced ram staring me down with it's twisted horns covered in blood. Smoke rolls from it's nostrils as it bangs it's front hooves against the ground, it's head tilted down and it's beady eyes gleaming red like rubies.

 _Run!_  The female voice wails in my ear.  _Run!_

I don't have to be told again. I take off running through the woods, weaving through the trees as I hear the ram snort and give chase. I am not a fast runner… I never have been and with the added weight of a child I find myself even slower. I trip often and blister the soles of my naked feet as I turn towards the river, seeing the water and hoping that the spirit who lingers there will know I am coming and help me one last time.

"Please!" I shout as I clench my eyes shut and jump from the bank with blind faith.

I land on my feet.

Opening my eyes in surprise, I find the water solid and I take a timid step forward, the river slightly rippling under my feet. I never knew water to act as a floor and I push my brows together in worry as I tap my heel against the surface.

"What is this?" I whisper to myself until I hear another loud snort and I glance over my shoulder, seeing the ram still pursuing me with it's eyes on fire.

I panic and run to the other side of the river, turning back to see the ram try to do the same, but the water swallows it whole. The ram struggles with the current that violently pulls it down stream and it makes awful noises of distress before it disappears completely under the waves. I sit down on a rock to catch my breath and I check my bag to make sure the wool is still there and smile when I see it glittering in the sun.

I spend the hours resting, crying, and thinking about life. My thoughts turn to my homeland… to my parents and then to my dear Amos. How would my life be if I ran off with him instead of going on that cliff? Of course, he never offered, but I entertain the thought none the less. Even if he could not love me like a man, at least I would be safe from all of this. I could have loved him and he could have loved me and we could have had the life we always talked about.

My thoughts keep me company until the sun goes down and one of the leather winged creatures of the goddess comes to fetch me. It brings me to the temple, where the pink fire blazes and the mighty Aphrodite in all her splendor is sitting on a throne of twisted silver. Her beauty is breathtaking… it takes me every time and I fall in love again before remembering myself and remembering the pain she had caused me as I lay the golden wool at her feet.

She leans forward to see as I sink to my knees in respect, and she crinkles her nose at the display before giving me a hot look.

"How did you do it?" she asks sharply. Her blonde hair is loose around her shoulders and her red dress is nearly see through.

I explain to her that I pulled the wool from the brier at the end of the woods and she tilts her head.

"How did you cross the river?"

I tell her I swam.

"Did you have help?"

I don't answer quickly enough and she curls her right hand into a fist, slamming it down on her thigh.

"You cheated once again!" she shouts as she stands up, a towering figure in all her divinity with shadows over her face. I scramble back to get away from her as she snaps to one of her creatures. "I can not suffer a cheater. I can not suffer a lying woman!"

The creature hands her a dagger… the same dagger my sister had given me to kill my husband.

"Your labors are done, and you have failed," she hisses as she comes after me, her face sneering but still beautiful beyond compare. "You have failed," she repeats as I run into one of the creatures that's standing tall, smiling down at me with teeth dark yellow around the edges. "And now I will take the only thing you have left."

The creature behind me grabs my arms and pins them to the ground as the goddess herself kneels beside me, taking the knife and tearing open the front of the wool dress to reveal my stomach. She runs her hand over the bump before taking the dagger and lifting it like she meant to cut me open and take the baby inside.

I'm too shocked to even scream, but I do shout out when she presses the blade to the underside of my stomach, making the blood bead and slip down my side.

"Aphrodite."

The voice is a commanding one and the goddess narrows her sparkling eyes before looking over her shoulder. A woman is standing by the pink fire.. only she is not a mere mortal. She has the glow of the immortal about her and her dress is a shimmering white, with long sleeves that hang down over her hands and a golden belt around her waist. Her eyes are large and pale purple…. A color no human being has ever possessed and her hair is dark brown, twisted up with a polos crown resting on top.

"What is it, Dear Mother?" Aphrodite asks, her voice strained in annoyance.

"You have been neglecting your duties," she says, her hands clasped in front of her with a solemn look on her face. "The Great Father has noticed."

Aphrodite hesitates before standing up to face the other woman of her condition.

"The child is not fully formed," the woman says, her voice a calm, steady drawl. "If you take it out now, it will not live. The thoughts have not developed."

The mighty Aphrodite inhales deeply through her nose as the creature lets go of my hands. I sit up and try to cover my stomach, holding together the torn sides of the dress.

"With respect," she starts, her head slightly bent. "I have never interfered with your affairs," she says, flicking a long sheet of golden hair over her shoulder. "I have never questioned the way you punish slights."

"Who are you truly punishing?" the woman asks softly before giving a demure smile.

There's a heavy pause as the Goddess' stare each other down.

"There is a council you are to attend," the woman says, blinking off the other's stern glare. "I am sure you remembered," she says and I blink in surprise when I see Aphrodite's cheeks redden in a blush. "Considering you missed the last two, I thought I would come to deliver you myself. My husband has little patience for such tardiness, as you know."

"As I know," she whispers before sparing me a hateful glance. "Do not think I am done. I have another task for you while I am away," she says, turning to me and tilting her chin down. "You will go to the mountain where at it's it's highest peak the river Styx flows into the world of men from the land of Hades. Fill this," she says, waving her hand until a glass vase appears by my side. "with the black water of the dead from the mouth of a cave. It must be from the highest point or it will not count. Do this before I return."

She's off then, with a swirl of her skirt, leaving the other deity behind to stare down at me. She sends one purple eyed glare to the creatures still waiting before they bow and leave the temple.

"They can wait outside," she says as she walks towards me, the train of her great white dress swishing against the ground. "See all the trouble you have caused," she says when she gets close enough. "All the trouble I can see marked upon your flesh," she says and I cover my scratched cheek in shame… fearing it may scar. "I heard your prayers," she says. "As I heard your mother's before you.  _Let me be happy in my marriage. Give me strength… Give me courage…Give me love…._ "

She kneels down beside me, bringing a hand up to touch my short hair and musing to herself as she runs the curls between her fingers.

"These are things I can not give, I am afraid," she says as I watch her heavenly eyes, sweet as lavender. "These are gifts each mortal must give themselves." She smiles. It's a slight smile, barely turning her lips. "I hear other prayers too," she continues, her voice holds the calming love of a mother and I bask in it's glow as long as I dare. "Give me daughters that I can love…Protect my family... Do not let his seed take…"

I blink in surprise again when I hear my own words coming from her divine lips.

"Do not give me a son… Not now…" She reaches into her wide sleeves and pulls out my necklace… the one given to me by my husband… with the braided chain and simple blue stone. The one that had been thrown into the God's flame. "Not yet."

She takes my hand and lets the necklace settle in my palm, closing my fingers around the piece with the pink fire illuminating the left side of her face.

"I heard your prayers," she says, smiling that slight smile again. "You will not have a son. Not yet," she says with her dark brows raised. "You will have a daughter and like your mother and the mother before her… you will love her more than you love yourself."

I can not say anything in her awesome presence and she stands back up.

"Give yourself courage. Give yourself strength and after these ordeals, you can finally give yourself love. The worst will be over soon. Do not cut your life off before the fates make it so"

She gone then and the creatures return to take me to the mountain where loyal Pyke is waiting for me. I kiss his nose and pat his side as large horned beasts slither in and out of the caves and crevices in the stones. They have scales as black as night and their eyes are a blistering yellow… They look like giant serpents with their forked tongues licking and hissing.

_Give yourself courage._

I hold the vase in my hands, gripping it tightly and swallowing hard as I stare at the mountain I am to climb.

_Give yourself strength._

I climb onto Pyke's back and urge him to move forward. He's hesitant at first, but after a gust of wind comes, his ears twitch and he starts climbing the passage that curls around the outside of the mountain. A hiss draws nearer and halfway up, Pyke stops completely, fear making him shake as a few stones fall behind us, blocking our pathway down.

"It will be all right," I say, patting his neck, my voice timid. "Just keep moving forward."

It was an easy thing to say, but harder to do because the hissing had moved to the passage in front of us. Louder and louder… closer and closer... until the whole mountain under us shook with it's movements. Pyke became frightened again and tried to fall back when one of the great beasts turned the corner and faced us head on.

It's fangs were dripping with venom, it's head the size of four carriages, and it's body even larger still. Yellow eyes like pus glared us down with the pupils cut in black, angry slits.

It meant to eat us and opened it's mouth to do so, but a great eagle even larger than Pyke flew down from above. I gasped as the majestic bird flung itself at the serpent, pecking it's eyes out and attacking it's body until the great beast slid from the mountain side, landing with a loud  _thump_  against the unforgiving ground.

"Come on, Pyke!" I shout as the bird starts to fly off. "Follow that eagle!"

We follow it to the very top of the mountain, watching it lay waste to the beasts that wait, hissing their venom and bulging angry yellow eyes. They are no match for the eagle and when it is finished and it's beak covered in blood, it perches itself beside us on a large rock, it's chest puffed out proudly and it's amber eyes looking me over. I slide off of Pyke with the vase. The bird snaps it's beak at it, but I shake my head.

"I must do it myself," I say looking at the opening in the rocks, where foul black water flows out and descends off the side of the cliff. "She can not think I cheated."

The closer to the cave, the rocks are jagged and slippery and I nearly trip a few times to the disapproving noises of the eagle and dear Pyke. There is a howling coming from the opening… great wails of sadness and desperation carrying over the water from the land of the dead as I hold onto one of the stones to lean over and dip the vase into the darkness.

_Help us!_

The voices sing a sad song as I struggle to fill the vase, the black water ice cold and smelling of death spouting from a hole no bigger than my hand.

_Help us!_

Once the vase is full, I try to step back, but my foot slips on one of the uneven stones and I nearly go tumbling into the damned water, but the eagle grabs me with a claw, pulling me back to land as I try to steady the vase in my arms so I don't spill one drop.

"Thank you," I say to the bird, it's greatness not lost on me. It was no bird of man and I try to be gracious before it flies off. "Thank you for your help."

When we get back to the temple, I place the vase in front of the burning fire and wait.

I wait and I wait and I wait… I wait when the creatures bring me back into the cell in the ground. I wait in darkness. I wait through meals. I wait through sleeping and waking… and staring into the nothing. I think of my husband. How he used to talk to me so gently in the darkness… How he would present me certain scenarios and ask my opinion like he valued what I thought. How he would laugh at the silly jokes I would make and kiss my forehead.

"If you could be any animal, what would you be?" he asked once as I rested against him, playing with his fingers.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "A bird, perhaps."

"Why a bird?" he replied, his lips pressed against my hair.

"Because birds can fly."

"Would you like to fly?"

I nodded my head and smiled at how silly it was.

"I would," I answered. "I would fly all over the world and see everything there is to see."

At that point, I had only been to two places… The place of my birth and the palace of my husband. The world was a great big mystery to me and I longed to see more of it.

"One day I will show you everything there is and even more," he promised as he brought my hand up to his lips and he pressed a warm kiss to my knuckles.

"There is even more than everything?"

"Yes," he answered, a smile curled against my skin. "There is so much more, and when you know that, I will teach you to fly."

I think of the great, glorious wings that sprung from his back. How he flew into the night with wings the color of a sparrow's… I think of him often and always in the dark chamber. Of course, even when I was unsure or upset with myself, his love making was always welcomed. Because he was so good at it…. Now that I know who he truly is, it makes so much sense.

And it makes my betrayal burn all the more.

I don't know how long I was in the cell under the ground, but when I was summoned again, the air was chilly and autumn had come to kill the earth.

"You look unwell," the great goddess said from her throne as I was marched in front of her. "Uncommonly pale and sickly." She stands, her gown of red flowing around her. "The child is drawing near, sucking all the life out of you. That is what children do," she says bitterly, looking away for a moment before glaring at me. "I've heard it said that your life is not to be much longer for this world," she says and I don't even have the strength to be scared. "I have one final task for you before that child rips you apart."

She moves her hand and a small black box appears. It's smooth like onyx and has little symbols carved into the lid.

"Bring this box to the world under our own," she says and I just stare at her. "Caring for my son has taken a toll on me," she says, motioning to her face. "Ask Dread Persephone to give me some of her beauty to nurse me to back to my prior shine. She will give into my request for the favor I have recently granted her."

"The Underworld?" I say, unable to hold my horror.

"I know this journey will be arduous so I am giving you a fortnight to complete the task. Isn't that nice of me?"

"But…" She raises a sharp brow. "But the only way to go to the land of Hades is to die."

"I'm sure you'll find a way," she smirks. "You seem to have plenty of friends who are eager to help you. Perhaps the traitors will find it in their hearts to help you with this too."

She hands me the box and it feels like ice in my hand.

"Leave now and return only when that box is filled by Persephone herself."

Her temple disappears then, along with her fire and the black winged creatures.

I'm left with nothing but old Pyke and I don't move for a long while as I dig my fingers so deeply into the edges of the onyx box that my hands start bleeding… ...and then my thoughts turn to my dear husband.

I wish I could tell him how very sorry I was that I was going to die.

* * *

It is a hard thing to find a mortal entrance to the underworld. The mountain pass with the serpents is lost to me, though I don't know how I would have climbed down that hole anyways. No one trusts a woman who asks where she could find such a place and even after bribes and prayers, all rumors proved false. A complete week of traveling and searching has left me and my dear Pyke exhausted and without hope.

I find a nice rock to sit on as I contemplate my fate. I eat an apple that I  _stole_  from a nearby village, but chewing on the right side still brings pain to my broken teeth, so I hand the fruit to Pyke, letting him have the rest as I put my head in my hands. I do not cry. There are no tears left, but I do sigh loudly when the baby kicks.

"You will be just as wretched at me," I tell her, feeling guilty for not being able to give her a chance at having happiness. "Some mother I am."

The wind comes… rustling my hair... and I look up when a purple gown floats in front of me, landing in the dirt by my feet along with a midnight cloak with a silver clasp.

 _You are close now…_  the voice from the palace whispers.

Sometimes I wonder if she is truly real at all… or if I've been mad this whole time.

 _Just over the hill…_  She says and I look at the hill, squinting my eyes against the sun as the leaves litter the ground.  _But you can not go empty handed…_

Of course… I roll my eyes as a bag swirls down from the sky.

_Do not trust anyone who tempts you from your path. Do not help anyone who entreats you on your way to Hades. Do not have pity on the dead or dead you will become…_

"I already know how I'm going to die," I admit, looking down at my stomach.

I will die giving birth. That's been made clear to me. I will die and know Hades soon enough.

_There are two coins you must hold in your mouth. One to cross the river into the gates and another to leave. Charon must take the coin from your tongue. Do not forget it…._

She talks through my depression, like I had no objections.

_Two barley cakes to sooth the vicious dog Cerberus from his duties… one to get in… one to get out… Do not forget._

"Do not forget," I sigh.

 _Do not forget…_ the voice repeats as I rub the weariness from my eyes.  _And when your husband wakes, you will be reunited ...and together you will see more than everything you ever knew._ I look up at her words. _But first you must bathe!_

The wind bends the trees, leading to a small spring that is steaming with heat. I can't even remember the last time I was clean and I pick up the voice's gifts, holding the bag, and the dress, and the cloak as I walk towards the water. Hope is a dangerous thing, but I let the thought take me as I wash my body in the water, cleaning my face from the grime and wrinkling my nose when I feel the three deep scars on my cheek.

They must look horrid, but I have yet to have the heart to look at my reflection.

The skin of my stomach has stretched and torn to make room for the child, leaving angry red scratches that looks like the baby is trying to claw it's way out from the inside. Most of my fingernails are broken and uneven… I'm even missing one on my right hand from the trauma of my situation. My teeth are chipped, my body bruised, and my hair is butchered.

I am ugly now.

If I found my husband, would he still love me after the face and body he found so beautiful wasn't half as beautiful anymore?

I shake my head and dress in the silk gown, the chilly air making bumps rise on my flesh as the wind braids my hair as much as it can. I throw the onyx box in the bag and make sure the necklace is resting against my chest before throwing up the hood of the cloak to begin my journey over the hill with loyal Pyke by my side.

A cave is hidden from view by shrubs and plants and I can hear water dripping, echoing inside. I turn to Pyke, taking off his harness and saddle.

"You've been a good friend," I whisper to him, patting his head once he's freed of civility. "I won't make you wait for me." I say, looking on him fondly. "Goodbye, Pyke."

I kiss his nose before descending into the cave with the bag slung over my shoulder as torches flame to life, lighting my way in a golden glow as I walk down the crudely cut stairs. I walk for days… I walk for years… until I hear water again… and a few cries of despair before finding myself on the edge of a wide river that sparkles with black water. This area of the cave is immense… Larger than anything I've seen and menacing in it's size.

I dig a coin from the bag and I put it in my mouth nervously when I see a light on the water… a lantern burning in a green flame as a small boat makes it's way towards me..

A woman passes by and I watch her carefully… She's faded, gray, and dressed in rags. She does not lift her head as she cries into her hands but when she gets near enough, she grabs my hand.

"Please!" she shouts, her voice echoing off the walls as she drops to her knees. "Please give me your coin!"

"I-I…" I stop myself and face forward when I remember the voice's warnings.

_Do not talk to the souls of the dead._

"I have been here for one thousand years!"

I can not help but glance at her now. Her eyes are large and haunted and her face is covered in sores.

"Please! Have mercy!"

The boat gets nearer and I tug my hand away from hers when it rests on the bank. I hurry towards it, swallowing my fear when I see legendary Charon waiting for me. His unkempt beard is long and gray, curling down his chest as his dark eyes stare right into mine. He has a haunted look about him, his skin sallow and the bones of his hand are twisted with age, set around a wooden ore.

He doesn't say anything as he watches me and then I remember myself, opening my mouth so he can see the coin.

His twisted fingers reach out to grab the payment as the woman wails behind me.

He pockets the money and turns around while I climb into the boat.

His clothes hang off of him in dirty rags and he covers his bald head with the hood of his black cloak as he pushes us through the water. I keep my hood up and try not to look around the never-ending cavern with it's stale air and unpleasantness, but my living heart starts thumping when I see icy fingers curl around the edge of the boat.

I clench my eyes shut, remembering the words spoken to me so softly.

_Do not help anyone who entreats you. Do not have pity on the dead or dead you will become…_

"Help me," the voice hisses as the soul pulls itself up against the side of the boat. It's a young man, his face bloated from the water and his lips blue from the cold. "Help me!"

His pale arms reach for me…His chest is covered in blood sucking leeches..

"Please!" he screams, his voice in a panic as his eyes go wild. "Please, have mercy!"

I cover my ears and refuse to look at him until he goes away, slinking back into the water with a slump and a splash. I do not look up until we reach the other side of the river and I glance at Charon again, but he is not bothering to see me. His eyes turn back to the bank, where more dead are waiting for his service.

Always polite, I give the ferryman a tight smile as I step out of his boat, my dress catches the end of the water, and starts to sizzle and disintegrate like it was dipped in poison. I panic and pull away as the purple dress eats away just above my ankles. Frustration comes quickly, but I bite it away before I look at Charon for guidance.

He is already rowing away to collect the souls that can pay his toll.

I swallow hard as I look around. The place is cavernous and dark, with torches blazing against the walls that burn in a pale light like the moon. Standing before me is a large gate of immense size, glittering like it was made from the soft stone of a cave and interwoven with black metal and precious stones.

There is a large group of men waiting for the gates to open… They're dressed as soldiers, their shields and swords intact as they sway back and forth with their heads turned to the ground.

They are dead.

I can tell. They are gray and faded like the woman on the bank. Completely void of life... but they are still splattered with the red blood of the living…the color in stark contrast to their ashen skin. I file behind them, waiting for the gate to open and keeping my head down as I pull a barley cake from my bag.

After a few silent moments, the great gate creaks open to the chorus of violent barking from the multi-headed dog Cerberus. The beast is the size of a large horse with three vicious heads. All their mouths are lined with gleaming fangs as sharp as swords and covered in blood. It's dark fur is matted and it's eyes are crazed as it growls and lunges at the dead soldiers.

The dead seem to be unconcerned with the creature and walk right past… but one of the heads sniffs the air and then all three of them become very concerned with me.

I panic when it starts growling and snarling at me. It has three heads, but I only have one cake and when it starts lunging at me, I just blindly throw the cake towards it's general direction. The heads start fighting over the treat and I go running right past, pushing through the dead soldiers and further still to get away from the monster.

I only stop when I find myself in a large hall. The walls are shining cut glass and the floor is green marble. I try to catch my breath, leaning against one of the pillars that holds up the lighted ceiling.

"You are alive," a voice says from the end of the hall.

I look up and squint my eyes to see… Three thrones are at the end of the hall and seated on each great chair is a man dressed in brightly colored robes with crowns of gold on top of their rich heads.

"Come forward," one implores as I stand up straight, gathering my courage to walk their way.

There are arches on either side of the hall and inside I can see the different lands of the dead…

The gray fields of Asphodel where souls who did no great deeds or no great crimes mull around without thought or purpose in a black and white world.

 _Merely exist in life…_  the words etched into the stone archway above say…  _Merely exist in death..._

The next arch shows the dazzling paradise of Elysium. Where the sun shines down on a golden meadow as heroes, great thinkers, and the righteous of the mortal world are rewarded with pleasure for the rest of eternity.

_Virtuous. Brave. Loved by the Gods…Peace to those who know life is not easy._

Beyond that is the field of punishment. A red sunned world of pain and despair as souls scream and beg for release from their torments.

 _Reap what you sow_.

Those are the only words it has and the final arch makes me shy away… It's barred like a prison cell… the blackest night not even hinting towards what could be inside as smoke rolls from the floor.

This place had no words… It just had it's name.  _Tartarus._ A chilling name to Gods and mortals alike.

"Come closer," one of the throned men says and I pick up speed until I am standing before them.

They are dead men, gray skinned and ashen faced, but favored by the gods for their position.

"You have a beating heart," the one on the right points out. He has a braided beard and dark eyes. "Why have you trespassed in this land?"

"I came to see the great Persephone," I say as loudly as I dare. I take out the onyx box from my bag and hold it between my hands. "I have a command from the mighty Aphrodite herself."

The three men talk among themselves before nodding their heads. A small archway appears to the right of me.

"The Queen has been expecting you," the one on the left says. He has long blonde hair and a curled mustache. "She will receive you in her chambers," he adds, motioning to the archway.

I hesitate before walking under the arch and into a lavish room of white. The walls, ceiling, and furniture are all powdered and pearled and the only dark thing in the room is a gilded mirror against the wall. I walk towards it in curiosity, but fall back when I see my face.

I always knew my face was pleasing to the people around me, but now I look haggard, scarred, and almost as bad as the ashen faced dead of this Kingdom. I have lost so much weight in my suffering that my cheeks are hollowed and my eyes sunken in. I look like a stranger in my own skin and I have to wonder how anyone could ever love me now I was no longer beautiful.

"I am glad you were able to make it."

I turn around quickly and see the beautiful Persephone standing near. She's wearing a layered blue dress that brings out the uncommonly bright color of her eyes. Eyes as blue as the sky and rimmed in a dark navy. Her hair is auburn, like her mother's, but it has more red in it and it shines like copper in glossy waves down her back. She smiles at the surprise on my face, her lips full and pink like Aphrodite's, but her joy actually reaches her eyes that have a kindness to them that I had not seen from my husband's mother. Not directed at me, anyways.

She has freckles on her nose and the tops of her shoulders, little kisses from the sun, and her skin is as white as milk, glowing like the gods.

I can see why Hades had been so taken with her. She had a kind beauty that could make you feel loved with just a glance.

"I started to fear you would not get here in time."

She is holding a child, a boy of no more than two years of age with dark hair and amber eyes, resting against her hip and playing with her hair.

"His mother was like you," she admits when she sees me looking at him. She presses her lips to the boy's temple and he leans into the affection. His is mortal… a human child.. but there is something different about him…. something heavy and incredibly beautiful. "She was a lovely creature, loved by all who knew her… but her mother made the mistake of saying that her beauty could rival even the glorious Aphrodite herself."

I swallow as she walks past me to place the boy on the ground by a gathering of toys.

"Does that sound familiar?" she questions, turning to me and raising an eyebrow.

I nod and look down. "What happened to her?" I question, thinking of my own fate. "What happened to his mother?"

"The girl was hit with an unyielding lust for her own father as punishment," she says sadly as she sits down on one of the plush white couches. She nods for me to do the same and I sit across from her, looking so out of place in such a pure, lovely room. "She tricked her father into laying with her and became pregnant with my Adonis," she says, looking at the child fondly as he plays with his toys. "Her father meant to kill her to restore his family honor, so she fled into the wilderness. Only then did Aphrodite take pity on her and she was turned into a tree…. a tree that months later gave birth to that beautiful boy."

I don't say anything as she smiles at the child, the shine of a loving mother in her eyes.

"He does not wither in our presence," she explains. "Being born of a transformation, he can see us with human eyes as the blood of our blood can see us with theirs. He is a special lad." She blinks at the thought and then turns back to me. "My dear Aphrodite realized that, but she is not one to raise a child when she has so many important things to do," she says, her eyes sharp but her smile still sweet. "He is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me, but I fear he will be taken from me when he comes of age. Aphrodite has already declared her love for him and has told me she plans to take him back," She pauses for a moment before looking down and straightening a fold in her dress. "It is not easy," she admits. "That we daughters must always pay for the sins of our mothers… and for the men who trespass against us."

I don't reply and her bright eyes flick down to the onyx box.

"You have come to ask something of me?"

"Yes," I clear my throat. "The great goddess has asked me to retrieve a bit of your beauty. She says that she has grown tired taking care of her son…" I trail off when I think of my husband… closing my eyes for a moment when it brings me pain. "She says you will give into her request."

"My beauty?" she questions, her brows pressed together. "Of course, I will do anything for my dearest friend who gave me such an agreeable son." She nods to the box. "Am I to place it in there?" she questions, standing up and holding out her hands.

"Yes," I nod as I give her the box.

"I will be right back," she says, taking the box and walking over to the child. "Come, my little love," she whispers to him, pulling him up and holding him against her hip once more. "It is time for your nap."

The boy pouts at her, but does not struggle as she leaves the room. Left to my own devices, I start tapping my fingers against my knee… looking around the great white room that has no windows... wondering about how happy the goddess Persephone must be living half the year down here with her husband. Does she love him at all? Or does she suffer him? Of course, these are questions I have no right to ask and I stand up when she comes back into the room.

She does not look any less beautiful, but her eyes look sad.

"I have one question," she says, her cold fingers touching mine as she places the box in my hands. "I know your story, dear Psyche, as I know more than anyone what it is like to be taken from home and family into a fate unknown. Husband says I have a gentle heart, but I like to think there is no shame in that.'

I nod my head, entranced by her haunted beauty.

"Do you love your husband Eros?"

I hesitate with my answer because I am unsure of what to say. "At times I did," I admit. "And I do believe I could… and maybe I even do," I admit, blushing and looking away. "I spent my time with him unsure and didn't trust him because of the circumstances. Had I been stronger, I know I could have loved him. He was kind and gentle to me. No mortal husband could have been better. I should have known… I should have trusted and not let my fears over take me..."

"They ask us to trust them," she says softly, staring dead eyed over my right shoulder. "But they never give us any reason until it is too late. It is a hard thing to be a woman… even a divine one." She shakes off her melancholy and smiles at me. "You must be on your way to make it back in time."

She walks us towards the door.

"Some advice," she starts, looking down at my growing stomach. "Do not open this box, whatever you do. Make it back to Aphrodite and let your troubles be over. You are luckier than my Adonis' mother, for sure," she says. "Even the almighty Father wants to curry favor with Eros. His poisoned arrows can bring bliss or the worst kind of pain. He is a primordial force reborn in our skin, they say. One that formed in Chaos, stronger than those above and the ones chained below."

She thinks on that for a moment before shaking her head and turning back to me.

"Remember that luck in the future when you see little girls like you sprout up on the earth. We are too harsh on our sex and perhaps you can be a voice for those who are punished like you have been punished."

She walks me to the gate herself, keeping her thoughts guarded until we get to Cerberus and she silences the creature with a loving kiss. I offer the dog my last cake and it takes it greedily, with Persephone and her bright, shining eyes watching me as the gates close. Charon takes the coin from my mouth and we cross the river, the icy hands of the desperate man coming back to beg me for help… The woman on the banks pleading for my mercy...

I ignore them all and climb the stone stairs back into the mortal world once more. Pyke is gone, I can not blame him and the sun burns my eyes as I start my trek back to the temple. The box is heavier now than before…and it starts snowing as I make my down the dirt path on the outskirts of the village nearby. Little snowflakes land in my hair and I glance up at the sky, wondering about the gods and their troubles.

A man on a wagon passes me… and he takes one look at the awful scars on my cheeks before cringing away and speeding his horse up. The slight hurts my feelings… but I keep going… and then I start thinking about my beautiful husband… how he would not love me anymore…. how if I did not die in childbirth… then I would surely die in heartbreak after he takes the child away from me…

I look down at the box again.

Maybe if I just took a little of it… then the scars would heal and I would be desirable again… but being desirable was what got me into this mess in the first place… but what else do I have if I am not beautiful? What else will I be if my husband does not love me? My thoughts fight with each other… going back and forth… tugging and pulling as I try to remember Persephone's advice… but curiosity gets to be too much and I stop dead in the middle of the road.

Perhaps I can just look to see what it is. Doesn't mean I will use it. I just want to see if it is a potion… or lotion… or something…

I hesitate before looking around for witnesses. Finding no one on the road, I gently lift the lid… only a little… but just enough to let a blinding light spill out and hit me in the eyes.

I fall to the ground… a deepest sleep taking me until I see and feel nothing at all while the cold veil of night covers my body in it's dark embrace.

* * *

"You foolish girl."

Someone lifts me, but I can not open my eyes.

"Why have you done this?"

My body is set on soft grass and I start to wake completely when I feel something warm being pressed into my chest.

"Wake up, lover," the voice whispers as I open my eyes, blinking away the sunlight.

Husband is hovering over me, his green eyes shining brilliantly. He gives me a half hearted smile when I try to sit up.

"Were you told not to open that box?" he asks sternly, his glorious wings spread behind him. I don't answer, but he knows anyways. "Curiosity is the curse of women, you know. Mother knew that and knew you would give into it."

I can hardly believe he's real and I reach up to touch his face. He smiles again and takes my hand, pressing my palm to his lips.

"I thought you have left me."

"I was hurt," he admits, running his hand through my shorter hair. "I went to my mother's house and while I was there she healed the wound on my shoulder and tricked me into a slumber. I woke not long ago when the North Wind was finally able to pass the gates and tell me of your troubles. You must know my love is not so fleeting." he whispers. "I would never want this for you, or for our child."

He kisses me sweetly on the lips and then leans down to press his ear to my stomach.

"Even if you did not want me anymore, I am not so cruel to those I love to want you to be in pain." He looks over my face for a moment, bringing his hand up to the scars on my cheek. "But pain you have had."

At his words, I burst into tears and I pull him to me… hugging him tight and pulling back only to kiss him long and deep. His words have moved me and showed me something I did not know before.

I love my husband.

I truly do and he loves me.

"Now," he gently pulls back, smiling at me a little more broadly this time. "Take the box to my mother," he whispers, picking up the onyx box and setting it in my hands. "Do not look inside again or I will not be able to wake you. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," I reply, wiping away tears. "Do you find me ugly?" I ask pathetically when I catch him looking at the scars.

"Never," he says, leaning forward to kiss my forehead. "You are my other half. The other half of me couldn't be anything less than lovely. Even if you had no face, you would still be mine for always because my heart belongs to you. Yes?"

He pulls back and searches my eyes until I nod my head.

"Good, now…." He looks up and makes a motion with his hand. A wind picks up and the horse of clouds and the chariot of wind appears before us. "The North Wind will take you to your destination. Present her the box and I will take care of the rest."

He helps me to my feet, but before he can leave, I grab his arm.

"Wait," I whisper. "Do not leave."

"I will come for you," he reassures me, pressing a kiss to my lips and running his hand down my arm. He is so beautiful. "And you will be safe."

I have to trust him this time and I nod my head, watching him fly off before climbing into the chariot. Flying on wind still makes me uneasy and I keep my eyes closed until we reach the temple, the pink fire blazing inside as the horse disappears into nothing. I gather my strength before walking in, closing my eyes and praying that seeing my husband wasn't just a dream or a cruel joke sent to torture me.

When I find the courage, I walk inside.

She is sitting on her silver throne, wearing all yellow with a golden girdle around her waist. Her eyes tighten when I lay the box at her feet and her upper lip curls back in a sneer.

"Who helped you?" she asks flatly, the rage simmering in her eyes. "Who is the traitor who will answer for this miscarriage of justice?"

"That would be me."

She looks up in surprise and I glance over my shoulder, my heart jumping when I see Husband. He is fully clothed now, wearing dark green clothes that match his eyes with his bow and quiver over his shoulders.

"She is not yours to torment," he says as he walks forward until he is standing by my side. "And even still, she has done all that you have asked of her. Count your anger as sated. She has suffered enough in your employment."

"Sated?" she asks, standing up and curling her hand into a fist. "You swore me an oath and broke that sacred vow the moment you laid eyes upon that blasphemous mortal," she points a cruel finger to me. "You will chose a human over your own divine mother?"

"Only if you make me," he says seriously. "You wanted her to share your fate," he says and I furrow my brows. "But she has married a beast all the same."

"She is not worthy of your blood," she hisses. "I will not allow it!"

"You don't have to," he says shortly, reaching back and grabbing my hand. "I have spoken to the Great Father and he wants us to ascend."

She looks a little taken aback. "Ascend?" she whispers, her golden eyebrows pressed into a line.

"Yes," husband nods his blonde head. "Now." He turns to me and smirks, pushing hair behind my ears. "Close your eyes. I will tell you when you can open them again."

I obey his order and close my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck when he reaches out to snake his arm around my waist. The earth shifts underneath and I fall even closer, burying my face into his chest when I feel the world moving around us. He starts humming a song into my ear as I keep my eyes clenched tight until we are on solid ground once more.

"You may open your eyes now."

I do as he says, but can barely see with the blinding white light… I can't even see Husband… He's just a golden outline of a person in the whiteness…. I try to blink to adjust… seeing even more outlines of bright white and gold people, but it's like staring directly into the sun and I can not handle it.

I close my eyes once more and turn away, seeing the spots burned into my eyelids.

"This is your precious Psyche?" A booming voice rattles my ears and I try to open my eyes once more… but the light is too blinding. "She is quite small."

There are laughs from the other white shadows and I reach out for husband again… letting him take my hand.

"She will give birth soon." I know that voice… It was the same voice of Mother Hera who visited me in the temple of Aphrodite. "It must be done before she goes into labor."

"Then so it shall," that loud manly voice is right in front of me. "Take this drink, beloved of Eros," he says and my hands are guided to a golden cup that is as dazzling as it is bright. "With this union, you join our realm and family. The responsibility of our kind to save the world from falling back into chaos is a heavy burden, but one we carry with pride. With this drink you shall become forever daughter, sister, mother, and wife. You will redeem our provocative Eros and his mother's rage shall be tempered."

The cup is pressed to my lips.

"Drink now," he laughs as I taste the honeyed drink on my tongue. "And join those of the never ending!"

It tastes sweeter than wine… better than water… it tastes like heaven in a cup and I drink it all down until there is not one drop left. A few moments pass where nothing happens… nothing is said… and then I feel myself changing from the inside out. My heart hammers as my skin feels like it's being pricked all over with small needles. My hair grows… My wounds heal… my body fills out… and suddenly I can see in the blinding light.

The divine of the golden glow stand before me in a great, unearthly room.

In front of me is a broad shouldered man, with the beard of a warrior. His hair is more brown than red, but auburn all the same with eyes bright purple, glowing behind long lashes. He's wearing deep red clothes and a golden crown that has spikes like thunderbolts on the top to show his importance. The Great Father Zeus was not a god to be trifled with and his appearance was one of awe and envy.

My knees buckle to see him in all his glory and he laughs when I have to catch myself from falling.

"You are like us now," husband whispers in my ear and I turn to see him, finding him even more beautiful than before with my new eyes. "And we will have the wedding feast that was denied to us, for now you are home."

Music begins playing… beautiful, perfect music and some begin dancing… beautiful, perfect dances…. Words fail to describe what I see and I fall into a shocked silence as I watch the pantheons of the gods I had worshiped and heard stories of my entire life celebrating me and my husband, offering words of good cheer.

My husband stays close, whispering words in my ear and pressing kisses to my cheek. When he places his hand on my stomach I tear myself away from the splendor of it all to look into his eyes.

"It will be girl," I tell him, my eyes sliding to Hera, who sits stone silent in her seat.

"I know," he says, giving me a pleased little smile. "What should we name her?"

A thousand names pass my thoughts before I shrug. "I'm afraid I can not find one suitable."

"I have," he says, leaning down to kiss my stomach. "Voluptas. We shall name her this because she was born from pleasure."

I smile for him when he kisses me and over his shoulder I see his mother, her chin tilted down and her eyes dark as a man with flaming red hair whispers in her ear. I swallow and turn away.

"I have a gift for you," husband says as he stands up.

He claps his hands and the hall falls silent. Two little nymphs of nature comes dancing forward with a gilded box between them.

"Open it," he nods to the white ribbon on top and I carefully untie it, opening the golden lid to see inside.

The people of the great hall make wonderfully happy noises when a set of wings is revealed…They're beautiful and sheer like a butterfly's, with teal, blue, and orange markings on their surface.

"I know you wanted to be a bird, but I thought these delicate things fit you much better. They will appear when you want them," husband says as I touch one of the wings, jumping back to the laughs of the hall when they flutter. "Like mine."

I turn around and put my hair over my shoulders as they seal the gift to my back. I smile when they are attached, making them move and looking behind me to see.

"How wonderful," I say happily, kissing husband again. "Thank you so very much. They are perfect." I sigh and look around again. "I feel like this is all a dream."

"It's not," Eros says as he takes my hand. "You are very much awake."

"I also have a gift," I look up to see Demeter walking towards me with Pyke… he's dressed in laurels and younger than before. "He will never die," she says as I jump up to kiss him. "He will be yours always."

"This is such a pleasing gift," I thank her with a smile and go back to pet Pyke's nose.

"It was my daughter's idea," she says, looking at me with her purple eyes gleaming. "She would have loved to be here, but.. as you know…"

"Yes," I whisper as I think of the underworld and how cold and awful it was. "I know. Give her my thanks."

"You can give them yourself," she smiles. "It will not be long before she is returned to us."

"I will present my gift now," another voice calls and I look up, gulping loudly when I see mighty Aphrodite approach.

I shy away from her and go back to my husband as he puts his arm around my waist.

Her two gray skinned creatures bring forward a golden cradle. "For the child," she says, giving me a tight smile. "Let us put aside our differences, for now you are a sister of our realm… and a daughter to me," she says, coming close to kiss me on the cheek. "Welcome and be forgiven."

I try to be gracious. I smile and thank her instead of shuddering as I want, but as the night carries on, more pleasures than I have ever known are presented to the point of it all being too overwhelming to me. I find myself trying to hide away from it in a darkened corner to catch my breath.

"You can forgive, you know," I blink up in surprise to see a girl not much older than me… with short curly hair and large brown eyes. She's wearing a knee length tunic with animal fur at her shoulders. I can remember her being introduced earlier with her handsome brother. The chaste and great hunter Artemis. She looks at me, dark eyes sparkling. "But you don't have to forget. Never forget."

"I'm sorry?"

"I remember when you laid your toys at my altar," she says, smiling a dimpled smile. "How you prayed for me to take you so you could become one of my maidens. Most girls pray for my help before the marriages their parents make. I would have protected you," she admits. "This would never come to pass under my watch. We bend to the will of no man but the Great Father."

She looks out at the party, her eyes narrowed.

"Aphrodite recently took someone very dear to me," she admits, her voice low. "Mortals are such fragile creatures," she whispers to herself. "But I will not forget the death of my Hippolytus. Will you forget your sufferings?" she asks, a brow raised. "Or the suffering she put your loved Eros through?"

I shake my head. "I don't think so."

She nods and turns away. "One day she will love something so fragile," she says spitefully. "And I shall take it from her. Then she will truly know what pain is.."

"She already does love," I admit, thinking of the beautiful child in the underworld. "There is a human child," I say and she turns to me, her eyes alight. "He is with Persephone in the land of Hades, but she said that Aphrodite will take him away when he comes of age."

"What is this child's name?"

I hesitate. "Adonis," I whisper, but then I think of dread Persephone with her copper hair and sincere eyes. "He is loved by Persephone," I admit. "His pain will hurt her too."

"It is a good thing she rules the dead then," she says, laughing in pleasure like I gave her a great gift. "I will take him away from Aphrodite and give him to sister Persephone for the rest of eternity."

She runs off, leaving the party with a skip.

I cover my mouth, unsure of what I had just done. Determined to have my next action be a good one… I go straight towards my husband who is sitting on the seat of honor. He pulls me to his lap when I get near and asks me what I'm thinking.

"I want to see my parents. Tell them all that has happened and share with them the good news," I say, kissing his neck.

His smile falters. "We can send word to them," he answers. "And you may visit from time to time.. but they can never  _see_  you again," he admits. "Your glory is too great now. Their minds could not handle seeing you, no human can after the fall. But we will let them know… all the temples in the world will know your story."

He kisses me.

"There was a boy," I continue, trying to do something good. "He gave me Pyke for no payment. Just out of kindness. Can we reward him?"

He nods. "We can."

"And my sisters…."

His eyes tighten.

"I want them to know…" I trail off as I narrow my eyes, thinking of their callousness. "I don't want them to be punished," I'm quick to say. "But I want them to know what they did was wrong…"

"I am sure they know already," he says and when I give him a questioning look he puts his hand on my thigh and squeezes.

"They do?"

"Yes, the dead know all in the land of Hades."

I freeze, pulling back to look into his eyes.

"You mean…."

"They are both dead from their own folly. Do not trouble yourself," he says, kissing my forehead. "Justice is a winged beast in the shadows and it gets us all in the end."

Just then I hear a swooping sound and I look over my shoulder… in an alcove is a dark creature with blue skin and glowing eyes of red. When we make eye contact, the creature folds its wings behind it's body and bows it's head slightly in my direction.

Blood drips from her hands and the corners of her mouth… and when the creature smiles at me, I know justice has been served.

And for the first time in a long time I find myself content and very nearly happy.

* * *

The great feast lasts for days, breaking only when I go into labor.

I have our daughter in a great birthing tent with a horde of goddess' to serve as my midwives. The act is long and painful, but the reward of seeing her for the first time banishes all of those ill feelings. When I look upon her face, I know what heaven is…I know what love looks like… and I can feel what it means to have peace. She is small and pink, and completely perfect with golden hair just like her father's.

When she wraps her tiny hand around my finger, I know that all past troubles had been worth it to bring me to this place. To be her mother at that exact moment...

There is much ritual with the immortals of Olympus and they revere forces even older than themselves, paying homage to those ancient beings just as the mortals do to the gods on earth. My daughter is crowned and named in front of the Great Council. She is blessed and given great gifts of prayers and hymns with messages sent below to tell of her birth. Her purpose is written on the walls of the Great Hall and the gifts she will inherit from her bloodline are seared into the stone for all time.

Her father loves her.

Her father loves me… and we settle in and become a family in a way I never dreamed possible when I was still mortal. But time is a strange thing in the world above and I watch with loving eyes as my daughter grows and walks and talks… she is still a child when husband finally permits me to return to the human earth to visit my family.

I slip into the mortal skin of a young woman. Knowing I can not reveal myself to them for fear of causing them pain, I sneak into my homeland with the North Wind at my back only to find that fifty years had passed and my parents were already dead. The knowledge left a searing pain in my heart, but I had one ray of hope. Amos was still a young man when I left him and it could be possible that he was still alive so I went to his old room…. a bare place below the palace of my Father where many nights we would lay together and pretend we were someplace else.

But Amos was gone too…. and no one had ever heard of him before.

"Time moves slowly for us," husband says as I stare the empty wall of Amos' old chambers. "Years can be seconds to those who never die… never age… unless you force yourself to slow down and look."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whisper as I pick up an old toy, some wooden horse crudely whittled.

"You never asked. I thought I was enough for you.''

I feel my eyes well up, but I swallow my sadness and clear my throat. "I wasn't honest with you."

"About what?" he questions, moving behind me but I refuse to look at him.

"You asked me once if I have ever loved a man," I start as I feel his eyes on the back of my head. "I told you no… but I did. I loved the man who used to live in this room," I say, placing the horse back on the table. "He wasn't a man in the normal sense, I suppose, but I loved him all the same."

"I know you did," he says softly.

"What…" I turn around to see his meaning, but it's not Ero's standing behind me… It's Amos… looking as young and handsome as the day I left him with his curly dark hair and even darker eyes.

"You can tell a lot about a mortal by how they treat the people around them…Especially how they treat the people who have been placed in unfortunate positions underneath them." His voice is still my husband's, but his body belongs to my dear friend. "And how did you treat a poor eunuch boy sold into slavery?"

"I don't understand," I whisper, staring into his eyes.

"Don't you?" He walks towards me and puts his hands on my face. "I loved you the moment I saw you. First because you were lovely and sweet in the way that all young girls are lovely and sweet… and then as you grew and changed, so did my love. Suddenly I saw you as a woman grown. A woman with thoughts, feelings, and a body formed for love making. I slipped into a mortal skin and we grew together and you grew to love me too," he whispers, his dark eyes dancing over my face. "Do you see? You loved me in this face, you loved me with no face, and you have loved me with my true face. You have only ever loved me and I have only ever loved you."

I don't know what to say, I just stare up at him.

"You are the only true home I have ever known," he says before kissing me hard.

As we kiss, we shed the human skin until our golden glow lights the room. We ascend before any mortal can see with wings wrapped around our bodies... and I realize his love was enough for me... It was everything and so much more.


	2. Hades and Persephone- Part I

**Hades and Persephone**

**Part I**

 

Sometimes Mother Gaia sings to me.

She sings songs about the wilderness in a language too old for me to understand… but I can  _feel_ it's meaning just as clearly as if she had spoken to me in the God's tongue of my parents. I press my ear to the ground, trying to find her voice as a gentle humming tickles my senses through the grass.

She sings of pain and love lost… She sings of sadness and death… She sings the warning song of Chaos before becoming silent in her reflections….

Once I'm sure she's gone, I sit up and dig my hands into the soil, letting the dirt pass between my fingers. I love the way the earth feels against my skin. I even love the way it smells and I spend most of my time playing in Mother Gaia's all nourishing body, making things grow and listening to her soothing voice of love as it lulls me to sleep.

My true mother hates how dirty I allow myself to become when I'm in the woods… She thinks me disorganized and childish in my actions… but she doesn't understand.

How could she?

She hardly understands anything at all.

A whistling wind carries through the forest, rustling my hair and the branches overhead. I look up, squinting against the sunlight to hear it's song as I rub dirt over my arms. The light freckles the ground around me and I take a moment to appreciate how truly lovely it all is before going back to my experiment, pushing my hands even deeper into the ground to make room... but my thoughts distract me, and I start messing with the dirt again, picking some of it up and rubbing it down my neck.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to live inside Mother Gaia's womb. To swim in the earth like it was water and plant my roots deep inside her belly…but that's a silly thought and I shake it away when I think of my mother.

She has told me time and time again that my whimsy thoughts were a waste of time. I am a grown woman now, she says. It is time to set aside such fantasies and focus on the mysteries of the earth and the secrets of the harvest.

I suppose she is right….But I am not half as serious as she is and I find it hard to focus on such things when there is so much whimsy in the world to be had.

I reach into my bag and pull out one of the pink seeds I've been working on. I smile at the thing before placing it in the hole I made, humming gently to myself as I nestle it in the ground. Once covered with dirt, I put my hand over the spot and whisper encouraging words until a little sprout grows between the cracks in my fingers.

I laugh in happiness and lay down flat to get closer, my cheek pressed into the earth as twigs entangle my hair.

"You can do it," I whisper. "Come on."

I shine my light until the flower grows tall, with green leaves springing free of it's thin body.

"A little more now," I encourage with a grin as the yellow petals twist open at the top. "There you go!"

I hop up to my knees when the flower blooms and look down on my creation with the giddiness of a child….before deflating completely when I realize it's not how I wanted it to be.

"Only four pedals?" I say to myself with a disappointed frown. "You were supposed to have six."

I get in close to inspect my creation, my dirty fingernails scraping the top as my knees become damp with wet earth.

"Where is the pink? You were supposed to have pink in the center."

I go to pluck the failure from the ground… but a white caterpillar catches my attention. It's body is rolling along the ground in a little wave of white cotton and I get down low to see as it makes it's way along the forest floor. I follow the curious fellow on my hands and knees, humming to myself as I dance my fingers along the ground beside it.

I wonder what a caterpillar thinks about all day long…. Do caterpillars think?

These are testing questions that occupy my mind and distract me from my-

"Sister?" I look up when a shadow falls over me. Artemis seems amused by my position and she puts a hand on her hip as I crawl past her. Her short hair is wild today, her dark curls coiled tightly and braided in the front to keep them from her eyes. "What are you doing?" She asks with a laugh.

"He's going to turn into a butterfly soon," I explain, going back to my little friend as he moves towards one of the great oak trees. "I would very much like to see that."

I favor simple things that become beautiful.. I like to think one day I will be beautiful too. Like a seed to a flower… a caterpillar to a butterfly… a girl to a woman….

"I always find you playing some sort of worm when I come to visit."

"It's a caterpillar," I correct her over my shoulder and she makes a  _hmf_ noise in reply. "I hardly play with worms," I say when I realize she means to insult me. "...all the time..." I add honestly under my breath so she won't hear.

"Do you know what today is?" she questions and I nod my head, plucking a twig from the ground and putting it between my teeth. "Your mother wants to make sure you show up on time. You were so very late to the last council meeting. Our Great Father noticed and he will not be so inclined to forgive again."

"I won't be late," I say, only half listening as my friend starts his way up the tree.

"Make sure that you aren't or Mother Demeter will have my head. She'd probably keep it in one of those awful harvest boxes," she touches her delicate neck, her brown eyes narrowed in the distance. "Make me watch as she teaches poor mortals how to farm."

I laugh at the face she makes and then grab a low hanging branch to pull myself up.

"I don't even know why I have to go," I admit as I struggle to climb the large tree. "I never have anything to say."

Mother only started allowing me to go to the Great Council meetings and I know I should be grateful for the honor and the trust she is putting in me… but… I just can't find it in me to really be that happy about it. I've been sheltered in the woods most of my life with only a few friends to keep me company... so every time I'm permitted on Mount Olympus…. I always feel a little in over my head. Everyone always knows so much more… acts so much greater….and they all have so many opinions I couldn't even begin to understand….

I just feel so out of place and stupid all the time….

"You know..." she trails off and I glance at her to see why she's stopped talking.

She's just staring at me.

"What?"

"Do you need help?" she asks as she watches me struggle to catch my footing on the bark, my face getting red in exertion.

"No," I whisper, my arms shaking.

My foot keeps slipping off a knot in the trunk and I'm just kind of dangling in the air with all my weight on my elbows. She huffs before coming over and pushing me up to the next branch.

"Honestly, Persephone. How do you survive on your own?"

"I would have gotten it without your help," I reply shortly as I grab another branch to go a little further. "I'm just not as strong as you are."

The wind comes whistling and I listen to it's voice before she starts speaking again, pulling me away from the call of the wilderness.

"You should join me and my maidens," she says, smiling when I look at her. My sister has dimples when she smiles, and it makes her face all the more pleasing "I think you would enjoy your time with us."

She has her bow and quiver over her shoulders and hunting boots made of the finest leather protecting her feet. Her tunic matches her eyes…. a deep, earthy brown and it's cut at her knees with a thick belt around her waist. I convinced Mother to let me wear shorter dresses too... because I love being outside and climbing...but she would not let me cut my hair. She says I must keep it long, but I think Artemis looks just fine with her curls cut close to her shoulders.

It seems like it's much easier to have short hair...

"You know your mother wants you to take the chastity vow soon." I nod my head, wrinkling my nose at the idea. "You could travel with us and play with all the bugs and dirt you like."

"I don't want to kill animals," I admit, climbing further as the caterpillar lurches along.

"You don't have to," Artemis answers, her voice tight in annoyance. She's always been so temperamental and I spare her a little look before going back to my pleasures. "You could just run with us. We do an awful lot of running."

"I don't like running much either," I reply.

"What do you like?" she asks with a frown.

"I like you," I tell her and she rolls her eyes. "I like it here," I say as I find a sturdy branch to sit on. "I am perfectly content where I am."

"Being a strange little wood creature all by yourself?"

I smile at her insult.

"I don't mind being by myself," I admit. "I don't mind being a strange little wood creature for that matter either."

She sighs loudly.

"If you do not take your vows soon, you know our brothers will start to pursue you. You have the body of a woman now," she says and I glance down at my breasts. They have grown recently... "They do not take no for an answer," she says worriedly. "Find shelter with me or Athena. Take your vows or you will find yourself with unwanted attention."

"Who would pay attention to me?" I ask with my head tilted as I swing my legs.

"You have the looks of your mother," she admits as I take the flowers I had made out of my bag. They are all failed attempts to create the six petaled flower with a pink middle, but I love them all the same and I start knotting them together to form a crown. "But you are only half as strong she is." I make a face at that and she props her hand against the tree. "And she still couldn't shake the lust of our Great Father Zeus. Or Lord Poseidon. Do you remember what he did to her?"

I remember... Mother had told me how she tried to push away his advances by turning herself into a horse. He transformed into a stallion in kind and still managed to overpower her. As a result she gave birth to my horse brother Arion and a sister who spends her time in the rivers of the mortal world, talking to no one but my mother and only then on very rare occasions.

"My brother has noticed you," she says with a troubled furrow of her brow. "He speaks of you often..."

"You brother has plenty of lovers," I admit, my face blushing at the thought of being admired by such a good looking host. "He could hardly want for another."

"You do not know my brother very well," she says seriously as I place the flower crown on my head. "He has been unlucky in love. Those who do not flee from him outright usually die a horrible death..."

"I think that says more about your brother than the ones he chooses to love."

"If you will not take the vow, at least let me teach you how to defend yourself."

"I can defend myself just fine," I say, turning my head to catch the caterpillar moseying along the trunk nearby.

I should name him... A nice little name fitting for a little tuft of cotton...

I gasp when an arrow flies just in front of my face, splitting the twig in my mouth and nearly hitting my little friend. My eyes widen in shock as I stare at the arrow wedged into the bark just a fingers width from my nose.

"Artemis!" I hiss and she smiles up at me, lowering her bow and looking pleased with herself.

"Any man who tries to have me against my will is going to get an arrow right between the eyes!" she calls proudly. I yank the arrow from the tree and throw it down at her... It manages to land by some bushes far away and she raises her brows at my horrible aim. "Was that meant to hit me?"

"No," I lie and she smirks.

"See how vulnerable you are?"

"I don't want to learn any weapons of violence," I tell her honestly. "I am fine just being me."

"Just being you will not be enough when our brothers come calling," she says and I glare down at her. "Your mother can only protect you for so long."

She is trying to be honest... Even though she doesn't realize how offensive her words come out, I understand her meaning. She has never had that much tact, unfortunately for me.

"If you do not take the vow... if you do not want to learn how to fight... then take a husband," she implores as I hop to the ground, landing before her with a  _thump_. "Someone who can protect you."

"Your brother?" I joke as I adjust the strap of my bag, but her face becomes serious.

"He would not be a good husband to you," she admits in a low voice. "He will not remain faithful and his temper is even crueler than mine. You need someone as gentle and sweet as you are."

"I fear that man does not exist," I admit, thinking of my mother again and all her horrible stories.

"Hermes is kind," she whispers, looking around to make sure no one was spying on us. "He is impossibly clever and he has mentioned your beauty on numerous occasions." When I don't reply, she comes in closer. "The others respect Hermes," she says gently, her dark eyes dancing over my face. "They will not go against him. You would be safe with Hermes."

"Why have you put so much thought into this?"

"I just worry about you," she says, her voice genuine and serious. Sister Artemis is a good deal taller than me… a slender beauty with hardened muscles… she always makes me feel a little inadequate so I stand on a nearby log to even us out. "You are the product of a union between a Great Mother and The Almighty Father... many will try to have you just for your bloodline."

"I am not as weak as you think," I tell her sharply when I realize she is right. No one will want me for me alone. "I can take care of myself."

"No," she says, shaking her head sadly. "You can't."

Before I can respond, she steps back.

"I have to get ready," she says, tugging on her dress and sighing loudly. "I'm not allowed to wear my regular clothes to council anymore. Mother Hera forbids it," she says, shaking her head in annoyance. "Remember." She points a finger at me. "Do not be late."

She leaves then and I frown after her, thinking of her words before flexing the muscles in my arms and looking down to see... I will never be as sculpted or as strong as my athletic sister and I don't know if I want to be chaste forever. I don't know if I want to deny myself the love of heart and body for all time.

_Take a husband..._

Of course, Mother would never let me marry. She says there is nothing worse for a woman then marriage and she points to Mother Hera as an example. If the Queen of Hosts can't be happy in marriage, who can? Marriage is a prison to a powerful woman…..That's what my mother says. I know all about the evils of men and their lusts.. but not all of them are bad. They can't be or women would not love them so.

A bird flies overhead, it's call pulling me away from my troubled thoughts for the sweetest of seconds. It's a beautiful thing with blue wings and black eyes that sparkle in the sun. I decide to follow the creature through the wood and across the small creek where I skip along the rocks in the water to make it to the other side. I nearly fall in when one of the stones teeters under my weight and I even yell out a little in surprise when my foot slips into the murky water, getting mud all over my toes. I balance myself out and go back to the bird, running after it to see where it will go with my arms stretched out.

Sometimes I wonder what it would feel like to fly.

Sometimes I like to imagine I have wings like brother Eros… large, glorious wings that span the length of my entire body. If I was a bird, I would go far… I would see all the creatures of the earth and all the lands it holds…I would watch the lives of mortals and help them where I could… I would do what I pleased, when I pleased, and I would have no one to answer to... I would be completely free….. and freedom is such a whimsical thought, indeed.

My friend lands on a thick branch of a tall tree where it hovers over a nest full of baby birds freshly hatched. I curl on my toes when I hear their sounds and I begin climbing the great tree to get closer. It takes me much longer than it should to get there and I'm red faced and sweating by the time I finally reach my destination. The mother checks on her children, hopping around the nest before flying off again in search of food.

I straddle the branch and scoot closer until I'm hovering right over their home.

The babies are red skinned little things with sparse tufts of gray down and large eyes bulging behind their closed lids. They are not very attractive, but one day they will be as beautiful as their mother and I smile down at the promises they hold. Resting my elbows on the bark, I watch them open their mouths, trusting the world to take care of them because they have no means to take care of themselves.

_Like me…._

"Pretty little birdies," I whisper in a sing song voice to comfort them as I click my heels together underneath the branch with my chin in my hands. "Such lovely little creatures you will be."

I hear footsteps and I look down curiously to find a dark haired youth stopping just short of my oak tree. He is a mortal and I veil myself so he won't see me as he mutters to himself, thinking he's alone as he practices declarations of love. Humans rarely come into this section of my mother's sacred wood and I lean further so I can see the odd creature more scarce to me than birds and caterpillars. I grin when I find he is holding my flower... the yellow one I just made with the four petals and not much else.

"He said yes!"

He hides the flower behind his back at the second voice. This one is a woman... she has long black hair, unruly with frizzy curls tumbling down her back. They are both tan skinned, dark haired, and beautiful. I am quite fond of humans and I smile at their happiness.

"Father said yes!" she says as she jumps into his arms. He grins and catches her, kissing her deeply and setting her carefully on her feet. They are both wearing scratchy wool clothes that are crudely cut and hardly clean.

I have always found the poorest of mortals live the richest of lives...

"Father said we can be married. He is speaking to your father of my dowry now! Oh, I am so happy!"

He laughs and hands her my flower. She takes it and then gives him a beautiful smile before pulling him into another fiery kiss that lasts a good long while. I touch my own lips and wonder what it feels like to do such an act, blushing at the thought but liking it all the same.

I lean over even further to see better, nearly falling off and having to catch myself from tumbling down on top of them.

"I love you," he says, running a hand down her face. "I have loved you ever since you stole that bread from me." She laughs and then starts crying in happiness. "I feel like I have loved you all my life and I will continue to love you until my death takes me home. I swear it here and now in front of the all the gods on Olympus. I can not wait until you are my wife."

"I love you too," she sobs through her grins as she pulls him close once more. "And you will be my husband!"

They start kissing with abandon and I know they will soon start making love. Though the act is foreign to me, I know it's purpose and I have seen it before in the lives of mortals who live near this sacred grove. Mortals and their lovemaking always seemed so hurried and strange…even the noises they make are silly…. but a part of me likes it. A part of me thinks it's kind of beautiful in an ugly sort of way and I have to wonder what it feels like to be had in such a way… To be had not only in lust but in love as well…

I think it must be a wonderful thing to share with another...

"Persephone!"

I blink in surprise and look down to find Artemis wearing a full dress of the deepest green with golden jewelry in the shape of stag antlers around her neck. She cares nothing for the mortals and their physical act of love nearby. Her glares are only for me.

"You said you wouldn't be late!"

"Is it time already?" I ask and she bangs her hand against the tree.

The lovers hear it and they hurry run off into the wilderness together, hand in hand.

"Yes!" she shouts as I start climbing down the tree with my heart thumping in my ears. "Father is calling for you! You must come with me at once!"

"Why?" I ask as I slide down the rest of the way, falling to the ground with a  _thud_. "Why is he calling for me?"

Artemis doesn't answer, she just grabs my hand and yanks me to my feet.

"I need to change," I mumble but she gives me a dark eyed glare.

"There is no time."

We run towards the outside of the forest so we can ascend, letting the light take us home to sparkling Olympus.

The Great Hall is a large, circular space made up of cloud, light, and gold. The walls are scorched with the laws of the gods and men that burn in glowing embers for all time and the ceiling is domed, painted to please with a god's window bringing in the light of the never ending sun. The place is held up by white trees with their twisted branches that grow only in the heavens and the floor is made of the woven metals of the earth… gold, silver, copper, iron… steel… all braided and twisted to form a pattern on the floor.

The Great Father is still calling my name when we run into the Great Council Hall and I push through the herd of deities in the general assembly to make my way towards the front of the room.

"I am here!" I call when he says my name once more. I even raise my hand so he can see as I try to push my way through the sea of my brothers and sisters… "I am present!"

Great Father Zeus sits on his golden throne as proud as ever with his bright eyes surveying me coldly. He's raised on the front dais to show his importance as the God's flame burns in a hundred different colors at his back, cracking and singing the song older than time with purple smoke curling into the air right over his head telling stories of the before and the after to come.

Mighty Lord Poseidon is at his side and he raises an amused eyebrow when I skid in front of them. I try not to look at him for fear of glaring and he dares another toothy grin when I stumble and nearly fall.

"Are you alright?" he asks with a laugh when I straighten myself out.

Lord Poseidon is even broader than my father, with blonde hair and a beard he keeps neatly trimmed. His eyes are pale lavender with a burst of gold around the iris and his golden eyebrows are straight and serious. He wears the colors of his home…shimmering grays, blues, and deep greens with a crown made of bronze and sea shells that he wears slightly tilted to the side like the rogue that he is.

I nod my head in response, pushing down my dress when I find it tangled around my knees.

The throne to the right of my father's is filled by a host I have never seen before… but I know him instantly and I find myself surprised at his attendance. Dread Lord Hades is a stranger to me, but there he sits on a black granite throne. His back stays impossibly straight as his haunted eyes stare into mine and I gulp loudly.

"What a silly little thing…" Lord Poseidon continues with a smirk as he glances down at my bare legs.

He looks towards his brothers like he wanted to share the joke with them, but only my true father humors him with a smile. Lord Hades is too busy glaring me down to respond and I try to tug my skirt down a little further when his eyes flick down to my ankles.

He is an imposing host in all his majesty.

His midnight hair is parted down the side and cut short like a warrior with a twisted crown of tarnished silver intertwined with amethyst, emerald, and onyx to show the wealth of his kingdom. His deep purple eyes sparkle like two deep pools of violet and he has a dark shadow of a beard and mustache starting on his face, though it's not nearly as full or well kept as his brothers...He looks like a mortal who didn't have the time to shave and couldn't bother to present himself despite his station.

I have never seen the three of them in one room and I send a shy look around the hall, noticing that they have brought others from their respectives courts. Ocean blue cloaks for the nymphs and godlings of the sea and black like the dead for the ones from the land of Hades. No wonder the place was so crowded and I have to wonder what was so important to call them all to the heavens….

"What is all over your face?"

I cringe at the voice of my mother and turn to the right where the first of the purple eyed Goddesses are seated away from all the others on their raised thrones of jade and silver. Mother stands up, glaring me down and making me blush.

"Dirt," I admit and there are titters of laughter behind me.

"Persephone," she hisses. "You should be ashamed."

"The dress is indecent," Hera says off hand and I look down at my dress... It is quite ratty and cut just above my knees... like she has forbidden..."And pink," she adds with a scoff.

"I like pink…" I whisper under my breath, not liking the way she's staring at me.

"Now," Father Zeus cuts in and the hall falls silent. "We did not come here to talk about clothes." He looks at me and smiles fondly. "Your mother says you want to take the vow of chastity."

I look towards my mother in surprise and she nods her head.

"Three of your sisters have already pledged themselves to the fire this night," he says, motioning to a group of naiads with the white shawls of Hestia around their shoulders. "By your mother's wishes, you can take your blessed vows now in front of all your brothers and sisters."

My eyes go wide and I look behind me to find Artemis. She blinks out of her surprise long enough to give me an encouraging half smile.

Mother Hestia comes forward with a white veil covering her hair and face as she hums the ancient song of purity. She's holding a golden chalice with the gray oath flame inside and I swallow hard when she gets near because I'm not sure if I want this and it's all happening so fast.

"Daughter Persephone…" She says something else, but I can't hear it with the ringing in my ears.

She is tall... so incredibly tall that I have to tilt my neck up to see her properly. She's a broad shouldered female, with large hands and an athletic build under her silken robes. I have heard stories of how she fought in the War of the Titans harder than any of her brothers, helping to send her father and his siblings to the never ending darkness with her mighty axe before dedicating her immortal life to peace and hearth.

Under the veil I can see her eyes... Purple like my mother's and the rest of the children who were swallowed by Cronus in the  _before_... but hers are darker and more haunted than any of her siblings and her hair is impossibly straight and pale like the moon...just like her eyebrows and eyelashes… making those dark eyes she possess so striking.

"Kneel," she commands and I obey just because I am too nervous to say otherwise.

When I sink to my knees, one of her maidens puts the white shawl over my shoulders. It itches and smells like smoke so I start scratching my arms nervously... looking around again with my throat tight and sweat on my brow as the entire family watches.

Mother Hestia holds the chalice up to the light, the long sleeves of her white gown falling back to reveal her pale arms as a soft music fills the emptiness in the back ground.

"Let it be known that after this night, the maiden Persephone..." I feel like the walls are closing in on me... I feel like I'm suffocating and the shawl is too tight around my shoulders... "—daughter of Great Demeter of the Harvest—" I try to tug the shawl away so I can breathe, but one of the maidens puts it back into place, patting my shoulders and smiling down at me. My insides turn uncomfortably and I stare up at tall Mother Hestia in all her glory as her voice booms over the hall. "And All Mighty Zeus of the Sky— shall forever after—"

_Forever after._

Forever is a very long time, indeed.

"Be known as Kore Persephone-" I can't stop thinking about the lovers in the woods. I can't stop thinking about how I would like to be a lover to someone one day too. "Chaste of heart, and mind, and body-"

I can see the fire on the wall… the words starting to form and sealing my fate forever….

"As it is in heaven- Let it be on earth. With this pledge-"

"Wait," I put my hands up and Mother Hestia blinks at me behind her veil.

The hall falls silent as my heart hammers in my chest and Mother Hestia slowly lowers the oath chalice in confusion.

"Just... just wait..." I look to my mother to get her to understand, but I find no sympathy in her lilac eyes as I struggle to my feet. "Just...wait..."

"What is it, child?" the Great Father asks and Mother Hestia moves aside so I can see him.

I look around the room... at all the others who are whispering about me behind their hands and I remove the shawl, balling it up in my hands before realizing that it might be seen as disrespectful... so I hand it off to the white robed maidens with a polite nod of my head.

"I don't know if I want to take the vow," I say and my mother jumps to her feet. "I just... I'm not sure if it's what I want," I whisper as I think of the lovers in the wood again... how happy they seemed and how I would dearly like to kiss someone one day.

"Persephone!" My mother hisses again and I wince at her voice.

Father Zeus puts his hand up to silence her and the glare she gives him could set mountains ablaze, but she obeys him all the same and settles back on her chair.

"Come here," he commands, beckoning me forward as he leans his elbows on his thighs.

I inhale a deep breath before walking to him, my hands shaking nervously now that everyone is staring so intently. When I get close enough, Father takes my right hand in between his large palms and he sighs loudly. His hair is a red color like mine, but his is darker like my mother's... a beautiful, rich auburn that shines under the divine lights of Olympus.

"You have upset your mother," he says and I feel guilty, putting my head down because I am forever disappointing her. "But it is not your mother who has to take this vow," he says and I glance at him in surprise.

I do not hate my Great Father.

I never could.

I do not love him as some daughters love their fathers but I am fond of him and a part of me is grateful to be counted as his…There are worse father's to have and Lord Zeus is the mightiest host there ever was or will be. I know there is safety, even prestige, in sharing his blood.

I also know in my heart of hearts that this smiling, handsome, father of mine is deceitful underneath it all and I do not like the way he looks at me sometimes…..Like he was waiting for something to appear inside of me that I could never understand…Mother says he does not respect the sacred femininity in all of us, and I would do well to remember that...whatever that means...

Lord Poseidon moves beside us to grab his goblet and he smiles at the pretty nymph who fills his cup before turning to me once more.

Although I have my spiteful feelings towards Lord Poseidon for what he did to my mother all those years ago, I can not find it in me to hate him either. Not because I think what he did is acceptable... but because my own mother can not find it in her heart to despise him completely.

 _We were born from the same womb,_ she had told me once _,_  explaining her civility towards the man who had taken her against her will...  _and suffered in the stomach of our father for years in the darkness..._ She rarely spoke of the life she had before her brothers and sisters staked their claim over everything there ever was or will be, but when she did, her eyes were sad and she seemed like a completely different person.  _We woke up to a bloody battle that lasted longer than you can even imagine...A battle that rages still in our hearts and minds..._

She forgave a lot of her brothers and sisters because of what happened in the  _before..._ but Father Zeus had seduced her long after their torments. She said she did not want it at first, but consented in a moment of weakness after he pursued her relentlessly. It ruined the relationship forever with her most beloved sister Hera... but it was not forced...and I was a child born of consent which is why my mother claims she loves me best.

"It is a personal choice that each woman must make on her own. No one can make that decision for you."

I nod my head in understanding.

"You must remember," he continues, rubbing my hand between his and making it warm. "If you give up your maidenhood, the vow can not protect you afterward."

I nod again and blush so deeply I feel like my face will catch fire.

"Can I ask why you want to go against your mother's wishes?" he asks, a auburn brow raised. "Have you promised yourself to another?"

I swallow hard and shake my head.

"It's not that," I explain and his eyes flash something fierce. "And I don't want to embarrass my mother," I say, looking towards her to make her see. "I am sorry," I say so she will understand, but she just glares at me in return. I look back at Father and blink hard as I sort out my thoughts. "It's just..." I struggle with what I want to say and then I glance to the right... where Lord Hades is sitting.

His chin is tilted down and black hair is falling across his brows with his purple eyes intense and focused right on my face. I promptly look away and feel a blush creep up my neck at the realization that I have even his undivided attention.

"I just..." I trail off and swallow again, finding something unpleasant lodged in my throat. "I just..."

"You just, what?" Father asks, his patience running thin and my stomach twists to see his eyes narrow dangerously.

"I just…" I inhale a shaky breath and try to be honest. " I don't think it would be so bad to have a husband."

"Legendary words," Lord Poseidon says with a smirk as a few hosts laugh behind their hands.

Father chuckles at the joke and then he brings my hand up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss against my knuckles. His mustache tickles my skin, but I don't dare pull back.

"Go to your sisters," he says, letting go of my hand.

I bow my head in respect before running off and standing by Artemis in the general assembly. I cross my arms uncomfortably and try to make myself as small as possible as others send me side eyed looks of amusement.

"Now that bit of drama is over," Father says and everyone laughs. My ears burn and I catch the eyes of Apollo as he leans against one of the trees. He's staring at me so oddly now and I look away quickly when he smirks. "We didn't call you here to just have girls talk about virginity."

He stands up, placing a hand on his heavy belt and tilting his chin up to address the hall in all his divine splendor.

"From this day, there is a new law of land, sky, and water," he starts, making sure that it's being written on the walls in time with his voice. The symbols are blazing yellow fire that fade into burned lines with the rest of the decrees along the outer edges of the hall. "Let it be known that the earth born mortals whose souls have been three times in the land of the living shall ascend to the Isles of the Blessed with the beloved of our kind. "

A few whisper at that, and Father puts his hand up to silence them.

"They will be awarded with this honor only by achieving great Elysium after each mortal death. Brother Hades believes this is the only way their willful souls will find peace at last and he finds it a fitting reward for lives well lived."

He sits down at that and the others who are far more versed than I in the life and death of mortals start to whisper about the development. Artemis turns to say something to me about it, but stops short.

"Peace at last," Mother Hera says and we all look at her as she stands up. Her dress is crimson and embroidered with golden feathers, matching the clothes of her noble husband. "I have another motion to present if we are changing things in the land of Hades in regards to the souls of mortals," she says, clasping her hands in front of her as Father sits back in his chair, looking displeased by her voice. "I move that all mortal women who die in childbirth be granted automatic entrance into Elysium. Women go to war each time they bear a child and no one sings their praises but me and sisters."

A few women nod in agreement... even a few men too.

"If that's where we're going," Loud Ares steps forward with a hand on the hilt of his mighty sword. His hair is flaming red, the color of blood to match his temper. Artemis once told me that he dyes it that way to seem more fierce in battle… but the thought of a seasoned warrior like Ares putting that much effort into his appearance makes me laugh. "Why not all soldiers who die in battle? I move that every man who dies in war be granted paradise in the land of Hades!"

The hall erupts with voices arguing over one another... Everyone seems to have an opinion on the matter, but silence falls when Lord Hades stands up.

"Only the most virtuous and honorable among mortals will gain access to Elysium. This is a law written before most of you were born," he says, his voice booming across the hall in a deep, dark baritone.

Everyone seems so shocked to hear him speak… to see him stand before us as tall and proud as any other.

"It doesn't matter how they died," he reminds the stunned and silent hall. "It only matters how they lived and living is not easy. Who among us could claim the honor had we been mortal?" he asks, his black eyebrows furrowed as he looks along the hall and then to the mother goddesses in their high chairs to the right of the room. "Not one," he continues coldly with his eyes focused on my mother. She abruptly looks away to dismiss him but I do see the hint of a surprising blush dotting her cheeks. "Not one of us would be rewarded for the lives we have led. When Chaos comes to swallow the light, it is the righteous souls who will be left to inherit the earth long after we have said our goodnights."

An awkward silence falls as he sits back down and Father Zeus stares at his brother for a moment before erupting in a hearty laugh.

"I forget how pleasant you are!" he says loudly to break the tension. "Now it's been said. Now it's been written. As it is in heaven… Let it be on earth." He makes a motion with his hand to end the meeting. "Let us feast!" he shouts, smacking his hands together and ignoring the glares of his wife and son. "This has all gotten far too serious!"

Music begins playing and ambrosia appears on circular tables throughout the room, with fountains spouting nectar from the mouths of marble animals.

"That was..." Artemis trails and I turn to her. "Well, what do you think?"

"I don't know," I whisper, my hands still shaking.

"I—" she stops and looks over my shoulder.

"What is it?" I ask with my brows raised. "What is it?" I ask a little more forcefully when her eyes widen the slightest bit. "Is it my mother?" I whisper before my arm is grabbed and I'm whipped around.

"I hope you're happy," my mother says seriously as she drags me away from the commotion. She's yanking too hard and it hurts, but I don't voice my displeasure in fear of her wrath. "Look at the way your brothers stare at you now," she snaps as she yanks a shawl away from a passing nymph.

The girl frowns before realizing it was a Great Mother who stole it from her, and she bows gracefully before running off as my mother wraps the blue shawl around my shoulders.

"Circling like buzzards now that you've told everyone you have no intention of remaining a virgin." She looks me dead in the eyes to show me her anger. "You went against my word, Persephone. We talked about this—"

"No, you talked about it," I say as she licks her thumb to rub the dirt from my face. I back away, as much as I dare before trying to get her to see. "I don't know what I want yet and you just keep telling me what I should do before letting me think it through myself. I am a woman now. You keep telling me that, so why can't I make my own decisions?"

"You want to lay with men," she says shortly. "You have made that clear, but have I not taught you anything? There is no happiness in lust. It will swallow you whole and you will be left with nothing."

"But it brought me to you," I tell her gently and her eyes soften the slightest bit. "Lust and love can not be as terrible as you make them out to be."

"It is a sweet, fleeting poison," she admits. "You will be had and left with a child just as I was every time my brother's took what they wanted from me. I can not want that hardship and heartache for you." She takes my hand. "The men of our kind are not made for an honest love and theirs is a cruel world of abandonment. You should have taken the vow this night. You should have done as I said."

"You didn't even let me know this was going to happen when I came here."

"I didn't think it mattered," she says hotly as she drops my hand. "It was already decided."

"You decided," I mumble and her eyes inflame with anger.

I let the shawl fall down my arms and she forces it back into place, tying it in the front to cover my arms and chest.

"You know nothing of the world we live in," she says seriously. "You act like it's all just a dream but it's not and you should know better after all I've taught you. There is no safety in this world and that love you dream about is the rarest of gifts not given to the likes of us. You are far too young to even understand."

"How could I understand?" I ask spitefully. "You never let me do anything or go anywhere..."

"I am your mother. I know what is best for you and I know how wicked life can be. I am just trying to protect you, but you seem to be doing all in your power to cause me pain."

"I'm not trying to hurt you," I whisper honestly. "I just want more time to think about things... is all."

"I have tried to give you every comfort that was denied to me when I was young and foolish," she whispers. "You have no idea how lucky you are. How loved you've been…" She trails off, her eyes far away and haunted.

I know what she's thinking about. About her birth… about the father that swallowed her whole... and the hell that followed…Years in the darkness could make monsters of men, she had told me once. But she was not a man. She was a fighter and a survivor… Brave, beautiful, intelligent, and completely in control of her body and mind.

She is everything I am not.

"I have been you, Persephone. I know what it is to wonder about things like love and marriage. I know what it is to be optimistic…. But you have to see… You have to know that I'm not just doing things to be cruel... or without purpose. You are the only true love I have ever known and no one will ever love you as much as I have."

She brings her hand up and plucks a few leaves from my tangled hair, sighing gently as she lets them fall to the ground. She has her hair up with auburn curls framing her lovely face and she's wearing an off the shoulder dress that's a deep, dark purple that nearly looks black in the darkened halls. It's perfectly fitted around her shapely body, cinched at her waist with a woven belt of black leather. Mother has a woman's body. That's what Artemis calls it. She says I have one too… but I hardly know how to use it.

"You will remember that in time," she whispers gently when she sees my lower lip tremble.

People say I have inherited my mother's looks and now that I have finally reached my God's age… the point where my time stops and I will never grow older… I can't help but compare myself to her in all things and find that I come up short time and time again...

"I have lived long and know much, my darling." She notices that my eyes are getting wet and she brushes my tears away. "I want you to be happy. I want to protect you from heartache the best I can. Perhaps I have sheltered you too much, but you know my motivations. You know what has happened to me and what happens still to our sisters," she says, looking around the hall where the others are laughing and dancing to lovely music. "You are too trusting… Too naive… Too beautiful. The world is not kind to beautiful little fools."

"Mother. I—"

"Come," she grabs my hand. "It is time for us to leave."

She starts walking us to the exit and I don't have the strength to fight her as I keep my head down so the other's won't see my emotions.

" _Sister_."

The voice is chilling and we both stop dead in our tracks when we hear it. Mother looks before I do and her face falls into a stony mask of indifference.

"May I have a moment?"

I turn to look at Lord Hades over my shoulder, my eyes still burning with unwanted tears that I hope he doesn't see. Now that he's standing on our level, he towers over the both of us. He's dressed in fine black fabric with a thick cloak around his shoulders and his eyes shine eerily in the nearby torchlight.

"Of course, brother," my mother replies, her voice tight and unpleasant.

She turns to me, fussing with the shawl again before grabbing my arms.

"Go stand with good Athena," she orders gently. "Do not leave her side and I will find you shortly. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mother," I whisper, not wanting to disappoint her again.

She smiles at me before turning to her brother to do the same. It's a closed mouthed smile that does not reach her eyes as she glides towards him with her flowered feet against the ground. While she approaches, Lord Hades stares me down over her right shoulder with his head tilted slightly to the side. His gaze is piercing and focused and I find his attention dreadfully uncomfortable.

I have never been more aware of my unkempt appearance... wishing I was clean and wearing something decent so his judging eyes would have something more pleasing to dissect.

He offers his arm to my mother and she takes it as they disappear into the crowd.

I hesitate a second before doing as my mother ordered and finding Athena. She is sitting down on one of the benches, her proud head surveying the crowd in a gown of purest white with golden clasps at her shoulders.

"Good day, dear sister," she says as I sit beside her.

"Good day," I say as she takes a drink from her glass. I go to say more, but she cuts me off...

"You know," she starts, her voice is strong and deeper than mine. She has always commanded more respect... more confidence than I ever could. "I often wonder what it would be like to have a mother," she says and I look at her in surprise. Her long, dark hair is braided over her shoulder and she's wearing a headband of pearls and silk. "I also wonder about having a daughter of my own."

She smiles as she looks into the sea of people, her silver eyes gleaming in the light of the god's flame with her pearly teeth lined in a pretty row.

"And then I am reminded of how lucky I am," she continues, tilting her head gently. "For there is no one to disappoint and no one to disappoint me."

My ears burn at the insult, but I have no courage to say anything witty or clever in reply, so I just kind of hum in agreement. She takes another drink, not once looking at me as I play with the shawl that mother tied far too tightly. When the silence gets to be too much, I open my mouth to comment on something boring like the clothes another is wearing... but she beats me to it...

"I often wonder how the others can enjoy such festivities," she says and I inwardly roll my eyes. "I hear the cries and prayers of my people day and night. They never cease." She finally glances at me and I give her a half smile that makes her blink and turn away. "I hear them now in my head, begging favor for their cities or their loved ones. They beg for mercy and the relief only I can give them. If I dedicated all my time to answering each prayer of a subject who deserved it, then there would still not be enough time left to reach them all."

I nod my head like I understand and she looks to me again, her eyes dancing along my indecent dress and messy hair before settling on the crown of flowers.

"It must be nice," she says, looking into my eyes. "To not have anyone pray to you or try to win your favor. I imagine it is peaceful in your head."

I open my mouth to reply again, but she starts talking before I can.

"What is it you do with your time, sister?" she asks, her brows slightly furrowed like she just couldn't understand how I existed in her world. "I imagine it gets quite boring having nothing to do."

I huff and open my mouth to defend myself, but a god of another sort cuts me off and I curl my hand in frustration before I see who it is... Beautiful Apollo, with his tanned skin and dark eyes is standing before us and he smiles at sister Athena before turning to me after she coldly ignores him.

"Little sister," he says, a sparkling smile on his face as he bows down. "Would you take a walk with me?"

I look at gray eyed Athena, wanting to see her reaction but just finding her mildly bored as she stares back at the party.

"Yes," I say, taking his offered hand and letting him pull me away from that awful bench and awful Athena.

I know mother said to stay by her, but has she ever sat that long with my sister? I am sure she would not find it agreeable.

"How much has noble Athena been wondering about this night?" Apollo asks, a boyish grin on his face as he snakes my arm through his. "She is always wondering about things in all her majesty, you know."

I laugh a little at that and he turns to see me smile, catching the blush on my cheeks to have his attention and smirking at the display.

"The court of Hades are really quite dour, are they not?" he asks as we pass a group of pale skinned nymphs cloaked in the black robes of the underworld.

"They do seem quite serious," I admit as they stand in a circle… not talking or laughing… or really even looking at anything as their black eyes stare at the ground in solace.

"One has to wonder what it is like in Lord Hades' darkened halls if this is how they act on Olympus," he says, smiling a little when I look at his profile. "We can be grateful we are not tasked with going down where the sun can not reach. It seems that is a sure way to wither the happiness of life."

I nod in agreement and a silence falls between us as we walk through the hall...passing the deities of old and spirits of nature who find pleasures in each other.

"You have grown into such a fine form," he says, his voice much more serious once we get into outside of the hall, where people are scarce and lighting is darker. "I appreciate your wildness," he says, taking in my dirty feet and hands. "As I have always admired your beauty. It is a rare thing to have both, you understand."

"Thank you," I say, blushing as I push hair behind my ears.

"Do you find me beautiful too?" he questions, stopping by one of the white trees and propping his hand against it... trapping me with his body.

"Yes," I admit, staring up at him with my heart hammering at his closeness.

"So... I am beautiful," he starts, smiling to himself as he reaches out to move the shawl away from my shoulder. "You are beautiful..." Things feel much heavier now and he looks deeply into my eyes as he places his hand on my cheek. "We are beautiful..."

"Brother."

I sigh in relief when he turns in annoyance to his sister Artemis.

"What?" he says harshly as I peek over his shoulder to see my friend standing there with young Hermes on her arm.

"Aphrodite wants you to play a song," she smiles bitterly at him.

"I'm busy," he says, turning back to me with his hand playing with the strap of my dress.

"She insists," Artemis presses. "And you know how angry she gets when you do not give into her wishes."

Apollo's jaw tightens for a moment and the hand that's resting by my head curls into a frustrated fist.

"If she insists," he says through gritted teeth before turning to his sister with that dazzling smile of his. "Who am I to deny such a woman her pleasures?"

Artemis offers to walk him to his lyre, leaving me and sweet faced Hermes alone. He has light brown hair, with youthful features, and eyes of deepest blue.

"I guess that leaves you and I," he says, smiling a dimpled smile at me as he approaches. He is wearing his famed sandals, with the blessed wings at his ankles and a blue cloak thrown over his left shoulder. "Shall we listen to his song?" he asks, holding out his arm for me to take.

Hermes is quite small... only slightly taller than me and thin, though his muscles are nicely defined under his skin. We take a seat on one of the benches as Apollo readies himself nearby and I watch Hermes from the corner of my eyes as he sits back.

 _He would be a good husband.._.

When his blue eyes look into mine... I turn away quickly with a blush.

"I heard a story about our brother Apollo and his famous lyre," he starts when Apollo starts to play a lovely song.

"Have you?" I ask, glancing at him and smiling. "I've heard a few myself."

"Ah, well, this is a grisly tale," he says as he sits forward to whisper in my ear. "I heard that a satyr named Marsyas had challenged our dear brother to a music contest."

"Did he?" I smirk. "I am sure that did not go over well."

"It did not," he replies, another dimpled smile on his face. "The muses were the judges and it was agreed that whoever won could do as he pleased to the defeated," he says, nodding to the colorful women dancing in the middle of the hall. "The competition was fierce and it went on for days... until Apollo was rightly declared the winner."

"Did the surprise anyone?" I joke, but Hermes does not smile.

"No," he says seriously. "But what Apollo decided to do next surprised a great many people."

"What was it?" I asked, confused by the heaviness in his voice. "What did he do?"

"He had the poor creature tied to a tree and flayed alive." I cover my mouth. "His skin cut bit by bit from his persons as his screams of agony rang over the mountains. After he perished, our dear brother nailed Marsyas' skin to an old oak tree to rot and did not allow his body to be buried for nine days."

"That is awful."

He nods. "More awful still is that it was not the satyr who challenged him," he admits. "That was the lie he told our Father, but I was watching and I know the truth. Apollo in his jealousy forced the creature to compete, not hinting towards the fate he had in mind. He should have been punished for his cruelty," he admits in a low voice. "But he has always curried favor with those who are most important."

"Why would he do such a thing?"

Hermes shrugs. "The rage of Chaos is in all our blood," he explains, smiling at me when he sees how disgusted I look. "It always creeps up us on one way or another."

I can not look at handsome Apollo the same way again and I turn away from his playing, refusing to listen to his sweet song.

"Would you like to go outside?" Hermes asks when he notices my dismay. "The endless night has blazing stars of all colors on display and I dare say they will be better company."

I take his hand and look around quickly to make sure Mother is not watching before letting him pull me from the hall. We end up outside, in the Endless Gardens where the never ending night surrounds the greenery and flowers like a blanket. Great stars shine down from above and green flamed torches light the path as we enter the reflection pools. Where still waters in large metal bowls sit undisturbed for all time in reverence to the Titans that are locked forever in the bowels of the earth.

Inside each pool are memories of the ancient war. They show bloody battle scenes with monsters, gods, and creatures of the earth...

"That is Cronus," he comes near to the pool I am hovering over and points to the silver haired man with blazing red eyes. "Is he not fierce looking?"

"He is," I admit as I watch him beat to death a large cyclops with his bare fists.

This was the man who ate my mother in her infancy… The father who swallowed his children… and he was a frightening thing to behold. A well built man with youth on his features...He wore armor of shining black metal as he used his mighty sickle to cut off the cyclops's head…He held it up to show his brothers, smiling my mother's smile in a way that chilled me.

He resembled Lord Hades in his face… Strong features and a sharp nose… He had Lord Poseidon's slanted eyes and broad shoulders… and Father Zeus' arrogance and shining pride…

He was impossibly beautiful...

"And look here…" Hermes grabs my wrist and pulls me to another pool. "Prometheus," he whispers as a goldened haired man comes into view. "Friend of man and friend of ours until…." He trails off, not wanting to finish the god's awful fate. Golden haired Prometheus was fighting a large, barrel chested god full of strength who had a long beard of bronze hair. "Atlas," Hermes answers when he sees the question on my features. "The strongest Titan there ever was. And look in the back..." He points beyond the two Titans where another fight is taking place in the heavens. "Mother Hera…." Her hair is cut short and she is wearing the armor of a man. "Who would have thought she had it in her?"

"Would you have fought, brother Hermes?" I ask softly and he nods his head.

"Of course I would have." He juts his chest out proudly. "I may be small, but I am quick. They wouldn't have even known what hit them."

I smile and he smirks.

"What of you, dear sister? Would your sweet little form have taken up arms against them?"

"Yes," I whisper and he smiles fondly. "I would have."

" _I am tired of this..."_

That's my mother's voice.

I drop to my knees to hide behind the pool, pulling Hermes down by his cloak when her voice draws near…

" _I don't know what you want from me…"_

"What are you doing?" Hermes whispers, but I cover his mouth before he can ask more.

" _I don't want anything from you."_

Hermes raises his brows at the voice of Lord Hades and he smiles when I lower my hand. He peeks his head over the pool to see for himself as he hikes his cloak back over his shoulder.

"You always want something," my mother says, her voice hard and without warmth. "Everyone always wants something…"

I tilt up to see too, eyes peeking just above the edge of the pool as Mother and Great Lord Hades pass. He has his hands clasped behind his back, his brows furrowed and thoughtful as my mother holds his crown. Her slim fingers play with the stones absentmindedly as she stares straight ahead, like she couldn't be bothered to even look at him.

"Is that how you view me?" Lord Hades asks sharply. His voice betraying his emotions. Emotions that confuse me... "Am I like everyone else?"

"No," she says sharply, narrowing her eyes at the distance "You are worse."

They stop for a moment to stare each other down before Lord Hades' purple eyes slide slightly to the left… where me and Hermes are spying from behind the pool. I widen my eyes when we make eye contact and panic, falling down against the ground and pulling my brother with me. I clench my eyes shut and hold my breath, curled in a ball as I wait for my mother to come yell at me in the worst way… but nothing comes and I dare to peek my head up again to find that they are gone… taking their conversation with them….

I sigh in relief.

"Lord Hades is always so gloomy," Hermes points out as I sit on the ground, exhaling slowly and resting my back against the pool. "One thinks he must have been born with a frown on his face."

"You see him often?" I ask, tilting my head when he sits right beside me.

"More than most," he admits as I bring a hand up to my neck, finding my skin prickling oddly. "I have the honor of presenting the noble dead to his chambers. He's always so very serious. I think the world would swallow itself if he smiled."

"Is he cruel?" I wonder, asking a question I never thought to ask before this night.

"Not particularly," he shrugs his small shoulders, stretching out his legs beside mine… Even his feet are small... "He is mostly just serious and boring. So boring," he rolls his eyes and I laugh a little. "He does not rule with his emotions like some deities of Olympus. He is quite stern, but fair in his judgements as far as I can tell. I suppose that is what happens when you sever yourself from love and passion. One always has a clear head when there are no matters of the heart to be had. "

"What do you think my mother was speaking to him about?"

 _You always want something…_ She had accused and he had answered with more emotion than my brother gave him credit for.

"Who knows," Herme's shrugs again, turning to me and letting his knee brush my thigh. "There is a history between all the Mother's and Father's that we could never comprehend," he explains, smiling at me. "I would not want to be in their confidence. I'm sure all their deepest secrets are horrors of horrors."

"Horrors," I repeat. "Don't we all have them?"

"Not you," he says, his eyes sparkling with warmth. "There is no horror to be had in your mind, I am sure."

I smile at him, my eyes softening before he lifts his hand to my face.

"May I?" he asks and I furrow my brows, unsure of what he's doing as he uses his thumb to wipe something from my face.

When I realize that it's mud, I blush…. but I don't look away as he smiles at me so sweetly. Hermes might be a good husband… I can see the kindness in his eyes and feel the gentleness of his touch. He might be a good lover too…

"Persephone," my mother's voice brings all of my thoughts to a screeching halt and I look to her quickly.

She stands only a yard away, red faced and angry with her hands on her hips. She looks at brother Hermes before coming towards me and grabbing my arm, pulling me up and walking us towards the gates without saying another word…

We walk past Lord Hades with his shining eyes … past the court of all three domains as they dance and play well into the night...and past sister Artemis who waves me off with a hopeful goodbye….

Mother brings us to her home, veiled in the sacred wood on earth and she huffs as she takes off her jewelry, her attendants coming out to help her disrobe.

"What were you speaking with Lord Hades about?" I ask curiously as I start fingering a hole in my dress.

"You need to take a bath," she says sharply instead of answering my question. "You are filthy."

"But mother..."

"Now," she gives me a glare over her shoulder to dismiss me. "Go clean yourself."

I go to fight her on it, but decide it's not worth it and I nod my head before doing as she commands. As I clean my body in the warm spring, I start thinking about my Mother and the other purple eyed Gods on Olympus with all their horrors…. And then I start thinking about Brother Hermes, smiling a little to myself as I pick the twigs from my hair.

After a few moments of solitude, a wood nymph comes forward to help.

"Leada," I say her name as she moves in the water, making a splash as she drops behind me. She is an ageless beauty who has been in my care since I was a little girl and she's one of my mother's trusted companions. "Have you ever made love?"

"Many times," she answers softly as she dumps water over my head. She uses the soap and oil to clean my hair, getting the tangles out with her fingers.

"But you have no children," I muse as I wash my face clean of dirt and mud.

"I am not a fertile goddess like you or your mother," she admits and I feel the smile on her face. "I was not made to carry babies."

"Did you like it?" I question, thinking of the mortals in the wood and then thinking of my mother… who never found any pleasure in it. "Making love, I mean."

"When you do an act many times, it is usually because you enjoy it," she answers and I look over my shoulder to catch her smiling.

"What does it feel like?"

"I suppose it feels different for everyone," she answers as she starts twisting my hair up, using the jade clips my mother gave me to hold it in place so she can wash my shoulders. "It has felt different for me each time. But if done correctly, a sensation will build inside of your body and for a brief moment it bursts with the most pleasurable feeling you could ever have. It is quite wonderful," she admits. "But…"

She trails off and I turn to look at her again.

"You do not need another to have that feeling," she admits seriously as she rubs the scented cloth over my arms and back. "A woman's body is a garden and you can till the soil yourself. Although it is better-"

"That is enough, Leada."

My mother walks in and glares at the nymph. Leada bows her head before climbing out of the water, her pale tunic wet and dripping as she disappears from the room. Mother grabs a robe and holds it open for me, signaling the end of my bath. She averts her gaze as I stand up and I walk towards her slowly, almost dreading what she will say next.

I was raised by women.

I was taught not to be ashamed of my body or the body of others… but thinking of brother Hermes makes me aware of my nakedness and I tighten the robe around my body when a chill takes me as we walk from the spring. When we get to my bedchamber, mother sits me down and stands behind me, removing the clips from my hair so it goes tumbling down my back.

"I heard an awful story this night," she says gently as she braids my hair like she used to do when I was a girl. "A story of horror that can unfold when lust is paired with a beautiful girl."

I furrow my brows, staring at the ground as I await her lesson.

"There was a lovely mortal in the employee of your sister Athena. A golden haired priestess who had vowed herself to the chaste goddess in all things."

"What was her name?" I ask softly as mother ties the end of the braid off with a ribbon.

"Medusa," she answers, moving to sit beside my on the bench. "She was a beautiful mortal, and soon Lord Poseidon noticed how fine her form was."

Her eyes tighten at the mention of her brother and she takes my hand gently.

"As always happens, my brother took what he wanted on the altar of Athena with no regard to the girl or consent of her persons."

"He forced her," I whisper, knowing it to be true as my mother nods her head.

"He left her there, and the wrath of your sister Athena came down upon her. Her glorious head of golden hair was transformed into a thousand little snakes that hiss and bite at each other night and day. Her beautiful eyes were turned into blackest night with scales growing all over her once fair skin. She was thrown into a Gorgon pit with the others of her condition and anyone who dares look upon the face that had once held so much beauty shall be turned to stone."

"But…" I furrow my brows. "But it wasn't her fault. Why would she be punished for something so awful done to her?"

"Because the rage of Chaos blinds us all," she says gently. "Men and women alike. There is no safety in this world, my darling. Your brothers…  _my brothers_ … they feel themselves entitled to our bodies. They feel themselves entitled to our love too. They may seem sweet at first… they may seem kind, and warm, and worthy of love… but Chaos boils all their blood and soon you will see their violence rise to the surface against you. Instead of protecting each other against such actions, our sisters become enraged by the perceived weakness and we hate ourselves more than we hate them."

She touches my face.

"Men may be stronger of body, but they are not stronger of spirit. That is their great tragedy and ours is that we are inclined to forgive them anything as long as they want us when we want them. It is an awful thing to want love, but only get savagery in return."

She lets her hand drop and her purple eyes dance over my face.

"Your brother Apollo may be handsome," she says as my cheeks redden in a blush. "Your brother Hermes may be clever… I know your body is awake and you want the pleasures love can bring… but trust me when I say it doesn't last and soon those that are handsome and clever will become your greatest tormenter no matter how kind they may seem."

"It can't all be bad," I whisper softly, trying to remember the happiness of the mortals in the forest.

"You are so much more than you could ever imagine," she says, her eyes sparkling as she smiles at me. "Always remember that. Remember who and what you are. You are my beloved daughter. You are smart, you are beautiful, you are kind, and you are understanding. You are strong, and talented, and important, and brave. You are perfect and one day the whole world will know your name. You will not change for anyone, especially not for a man. A wife can not run wild in the forest," she says as she brings my hand up to her lips. "A wife can not step where she pleases. A wife can not say no without invivinting scorn."

"Neither can a daughter," I mumble.

She shakes her head.

"That's not true. I have tried to protect you, not lock you away from the world like a husband is want to do… but I realize you have reached your God's age and it is not my place to stand up walls around the life you want to live. I want you to know freedom. All women should… but all that I ask is that you keep yourself surrounded with trusted nymphs of my choosing. Just to ease my mind. I know you will do nothing that is awful, but I want you to have backup in case something arises you can not handle on your own. You know what can happen to lovely girls out on their own, even those of the golden glow are not protected from such betrayals. "

She smiles a little.

"Would you like that?"

"I can go where I like?"

"Wherever you like," she whispers, leaning forward to kiss my forehead. "Sleep now," she says, standing up and smiling down at me. "And feel better tomorrow."

She leaves and I crawl into my bed… with thoughts of life, and love, and perfect flowers.

It's all so very whimsical that I feel myself giddy like a girl until sleep comes to take me with it's dreams of freedom, and darkness, and a lovely face surrounded by snakes in a Gorgon's pit.

* * *

The meadow is oddly quiet and I look up at the sun as a group of birds pass overhead.

They disappear into the clouds as I pick a pink wild flower, tucking it behind my ear for safe keeping as I muse on life, love, and family. My nymph companions play by the water and I walk further into the grass, collecting flowers to pass the time while keeping a safe distance away from them.

With all the freedom allowed to me, I find myself not really wanting to venture that far, but a weight has been removed from my chest and I think one day I will test the limits of my mother's words.

But that day is not today.

"Persephone," Acaste calls for me, her tanned hand in the air to wave me down as I walk even further into the meadow to escape her and her sister. My mother's spies are not my favorite people in the world and I find them incredibly annoying. "Come here! We have found a rabbit."

" _We have found a rabbit,_ " I mock, doing a silly voice to make fun of her own high pitched squeal.

"Oh, it is so cute!" chubby cheeked Admeta laughs as she picks the creature up. Letting it flop around in her thick arms as it attempts to flee her embrace. "Oh, you must come near!"

" _You must come near,_ " I jeer as I go over to a pile of dirt and start kicking it with my barefeet. "I'm not going anywhere near you or that stupid rabbit," I grumble under my breath, wanting to run free in the woods… looking at the animals and listening to the wind… but knowing they would just take off after me and ruin it all.

Perhaps I will visit sister Artemis… and run wild with her and her maidens across the world...Artemis would surely know how to get away from my mother's spies.

"Persephone!"

I screw my face up in a scowl, hating my own name now that it is called so often.

Dark clouds roll overhead and I look up at the sky, tilting my head and wondering about rain as a stag comes from the forest... running frantically with it's hooves beating the ground mercilessly.

"Where are you going?" I ask as it passes me, it's antler nearly nicking my arm as I spin to watch it bound away. "Is a storm coming?"

Once it's gone and out of sight, I go back to the pile of dirt and start kicking it just to have something to do. I kick, and stomp, and I get down to dig my hands through it when I see a dazzling flower just out of the corner of my eye. It's seems to glitter like a godly thing and the sun shines down on it through a break in the dark clouds like it was made just for me. I crawl towards it with my head tilted as Admeta and Acaste continue to call for me in the distance.

It is yellow... with six petals... and a pink center bursting forth like a star.

_My perfect flower._

I grin at the peculiar thing and reach forward to pluck it from it's home with my knees on the grass... but it disintegrates in my hand, slipping through my fingers into a pile of ash...

"What?" I whisper in confusion, my brows furrowed in a line as thunder sounds overhead.

I poke a finger into the ashes before the earth moves... slightly at first before shaking so suddenly it's like someone was violently ripping it from the center. I jump up when a large number of mice scurry past, crawling over my feet and all around as they seek shelter far away from the quaking earth.

More thunder bangs the heavens and I look up, furrowing my brows to hear the fury of Father Zeus.

"Acaste!" I call for the nymphs when a nest of snakes follow, slithering through the tall grass and over my toes. "Admeta!" I plead as the ground rattles so hard it makes me lose my footing.

I end up falling down, landing hard on my back and smacking my head against the ground with another violent jerk. I wince in pain and bring a hand up to my head as I let go of my flowers. Mother Gaia sings her song underneath me and I only catch the end of her warning before it's cut off abruptly.

"What?" I whisper again, hoping someone will answer as the earth goes still.

I stand up and look around the meadow with my hands in my hair. Where are those silly nymphs? Why are they not here the one time I actually want their company? Why am I all of a sudden so alone?

"Acaste?" I call again, trying to see them in the distance. "Admeta?"

I start fingering a hole in my dress nervously and I go to step towards the river… but a loud scratching noise fills the air and stops me short. It's coming from right underneath me and I move back quickly, watching the earth as it starts to rumble like there were a thousand horses trampling the ground…

"What is happening?" I whisper to myself before a loud  _crack_ fills the air.

My head snaps up at the noise before a deafening silence falls. The meadow becomes an empty shell, void of sound and eerily quiet as the fear grips my heart…I turn around in a circle, trying to find a reason for it all before a loud horn blares. It sounds like a war cry and the earth starts breaking apart...Cracking like an eggshell all around me.

"Mother!" I shout, hoping she will hear me as a strange noise comes up from the darkness…It sounds like wails and pleas of tortured souls and their haunting song is painful to hear. "Mother!" I scream again as the earth starts moving, places of the meadow shooting up and places going down as the ground shifts underneath me. "Mother, please!"

I turn to make a run for it, weaving my way around the changing earth and jumping over deep valleys with my hands pressed to my ears...but before I reach the trees, the earth explodes in front of me, sending me flying back as dirt rains down on the meadow.

A loud horn sounds again as I struggle to my feet, trying not to cry from the pain as a great chariot comes from the earth. It's pulled by four strong horses as dark as night with terrible white eyes and smoke rolling from their nostrils like they had fires burning in their bellies.

I widen my eyes to see such a sight, but there is not much time to think before they turn and start running straight for me.

I trip and stumble to escape them. Falling and pulling myself up again as I cut my feet and hands against the unforgiving ground that had once been so plush with wildflowers. The terrible horses catch up with me and strong arms come to encircle my waist from behind when I nearly fall into one of the pits.

"Be quiet," a voice says as the stranger yanks me into the cart.

I look up to see Lord Hades, his eyes narrowed and his jaw ticking in anger as he struggles to keep me against him.

"No!" I scream, trying to get away, but his strong arm holds me firm against his chest as he jerks the reins… forcing the horses to run back towards the gaping hole in the earth. "No!" I yell desperately, not understanding what is happening but knowing deep down I want no part of it. "No! Help me! Mother!"

"Stop it," he hisses, holding me so tightly it hurts. "Stop your screaming."

"Mother! Please!" I call one last time before the horses leap into the darkness.

I turn and grip his cloak, holding on tightly in fear as we fall through into the ground… the air is stale and my hair moves violently with the descent as Lord Hades keeps his muscles tense against me. The further we go, the darker it gets, and I bury my face into his chest, sobs wracking my throat as my stomach turns unpleasantly.

It feels like we fall for one thousand years before we finally land, but I don't dare open my eyes until Lord Hades commands me to.

"It is fine now," he says plucking my fingers from his clothes. "Stop crying and open your eyes."

I blink, finding myself in a large hall with walls of cut glass that glitter in the pale moon light of the torches. The place is dark and immense overall, but full of wealth and splendor, even more rich than the halls of Great Olympus. The thick pillars are carved with the stories of the beginning of man and gods alike, inlaid with gold, and gemstones, and slightly spinning on an axis.

Watching them move makes my head hurt so I look away quickly.

Gray skinned men come forth when Lord Hades takes off his riding gloves. He hands them to one of the ashen faced attendants before coming back to me placing his hands on my waist to lift me from the chariot. I stare at him stupidly as he places me on my feet and then he goes back to the creatures, speaking to them about…  _something_ … but I can't focus I am so shocked.

"Have I done something?" I ask after finding my voice. He glances at me, his purple eyes dancing over my face. "Have I offended you in some way?"

"No," he says simply as I cross my arms, the cold of the place making my skin prickle. "The sun can not reach this realm," he explains as he watches me look around the room with my teeth chattering. He takes off his cloak and throws it around my shoulders. The black bulk looks so large on my frame and it weighs me down. "You will get used to the chill in time."

"In time?" I whisper softly, getting stuck on those words and wanting him to explain... but instead he snaps his fingers and a nymph comes running.

She is not a nymph of the earth... I can tell just by the haunted look she has with her skin so white she looks like she hasn't seen the sun in a thousand years. She's wearing black silk draped over her body with her right shoulder exposed and a crown of black roses. On closer inspection, I see that they are not living flowers… It looks like they're made out of metal...

"Take Persephone to her chambers and ready her for the feast," he says, shaking dirt from his hair.

"Feast?" I squeak out and he looks at me with a brow raised.

"Yes," he nods shortly as the nymph smiles at me over his shoulder. She is quite pretty even though there is something  _greasy_  about her. "Our wedding feast."

"Wedding?" I whisper, the shock making my voice high pitched.

He doesn't even bother to look at me.

"My brother has offered me one of his lovely daughters for a wife," he says as the color drains from my face, the dread pooling in my stomach like a stone. "I think it is obvious that I have chosen you."

"Wife?" I sound so stupid and confused, but he just carries on like it was nothing.

"My realm has been too long without a Queen," he says flatly. "Too long I have been without a wife to warm my bed. I have selected you to fill that role with the blessing of my dear brother who offered you up quite readily to my affections..." he trails off for a moment, blinking hard before looking at me with purple eyes shining. "Will you go against the word of your Great Father?"

I hesitate before shaking my head. Father has a wicked temper… I have heard the stories of his wrath and I fear it falling down on me. Even my beloved mother could not save me from that.

"Will you go against the wishes of your Lord Hades?"

I shake my head again, completely lost as to what I'm supposed to do.

"Then I believe you'll find this arrangement quite agreeable."

I hesitate a second, my ears burning.

"I don't understand," I whisper, my lower lip quivering pathetically.

"I think I have been fairly clear with my intentions," he says with a dark brow raised. "It wouldn't be so bad to have a husband," he repeats my words with the threat of a smile curling the corner of his lips. "And tonight you will have one."

I didn't expect those words to pull such a punch, and I place a hand on my heart when I feel my chest constrict painfully.

"But... but my mother..."

He starts walking away.

"I have to talk to my mother!" I shout when I realize he means to dismiss me. The gray skinned creatures and the greasy nymph all jump and cower at my voice. "She will be so worried..."

He stops and tilts his head, looking slightly over his shoulder to see me.

"Demeter can demand nothing of you ever again," he says, his voice bitter and chilling. "Her flowered feet can not walk in the dead earth." He stops for a moment and turns to talk to me in all his majesty. "You are a girl no longer, Persephone. The time for crying and wailing for your mother is long past. She holds no sway over you here... but if you must cry, do it now, for I will not tolerate it again. A husband's word will beat a mother's love every time... and you will do well to remember that."

He faces forward again and inhales deeply, a rise and fall of his strong shoulders.

"The world will know of your fate soon enough," he says darkly. "A wife of mine must be shrewd and loyal only to her King."

He lets that sink in before continuing.

"I am giving you a great honor," he admits, his voice deep and without warmth as his attendants and that greasy nymph watch our exchange with greedy eyes. "I will do something none of your handsome brothers with their smiles and flattery can," he says, pausing for a moment before walking forward. "I will make a queen out of you."

_I will make a queen out of you..._

With that he leaves through an arch at the the end of the hall and I stare after him helplessly, shaking awake only when the nymph takes my hand gently.

"Come," she smiles. She has a sweet face… a welcoming smile despite the circumstances. "Let me show you your chambers. You will like them. I know you will."

I let her pull me through an arch that springs up before us and I walk into a finely crafted room of white…

"This will be where you receive guests…" she says, her voice a sweet sigh as she spins around to show me the wonder of the room that holds plush couches lined with pearls and beaded pillows. The arch disappears behind us with a  _pop_  and I turn quickly to see the blank wall. "Or…" Her smiles falters for a moment as I look at the carvings on the walls…. carvings of trees, and birds, and woodland creatures.. "Or just your Lord Husband. I am afraid not many can come into this land from where you come from."

She smiles brightly again before showing me an archway hidden behind a white curtain.

"This is your bed chamber," she whispers in excitement as I step into the room that is much darker and more sensual than the prior. "Lord Hades had it crafted and designed by great Hephaestus himself for your arrival. Look!" She pulls me over to the bed… a great, glorious thing with the frame and headboard made out of copper. "Isn't it lovely?" she sighs, running her fingers over the designs cut into the metal. "Lord Hades said you had hair like copper… much brighter than even beautiful Mother Demeter and he was right!"

She laughs as she takes my hand, pulling me to the other gorgeous furnishings in the room. Lamps hang down from the ceiling, blazing in a golden god's flame that sets the dark room in a warm glow. The ceiling swirls like the night time sky with stars blazing in the distance, but I know it must be fake.. it has to be…

"How fine is it that you are here at last! Does this please you?" She presses. "Do you like it?"

I can not answer as I look around me, taking it all in with a hand on my neck. The walls are a vibrant blue-green that can take on either color when viewed from different points in the room and they shimmer slightly like the stones in the deepest caves do when exposed to light. A fountain rests in the wall, a copper lions head with his mouth spouting out clear water into a basin that drains down to… I don't even know where...

There are carved tables that hold an array of womanly gifts, chairs covered in fur and leather, and a large hearth with a fire burning in an intense purple flame.

"And look here," she calls, motioning to another archway that leads into a small alcove which holds a number of fine clothes."Aren't they beautiful? Just feel…" she takes my hand and forces me to feel one of dresses with her eyes sparkling in pleasure. "Isn't it wonderful? Oh, but wait! There is more."

She runs back into the bedchamber as I dance my fingers along the dresses… wondering how long they had been waiting here for me…

"Look at this!"

I turn to find her holding a wooden box and she comes gliding over to me with a grin on her face.

"Open it. Look and see!"

I hesitate before doing as she says, popping open the lid with nervous fingers to find a crown inside.

"Lord Hades had Hephaestus make this for you too," she whispers in pleasure as I lift the delicate piece from the soft pillow.

It's made of tarnished silver just as I remember his had been… with the emeralds and amethyst woven throughout the leaves of metal and onyx… only this crown was more feminine… more delicate… more fitting for a woman...

I push the crown back on the pillow and snap the lid closed. Much to the surprise of the nymph who jumps back. She seems confused by the emotions that cross over my face and she frowns for a moment.

"What is that door?" I ask, nodding to the large thing on the far side of the room. It has a rather large sliding lock towards the middle and it's made of steel and painted black wood.

"That is the door that leads to your Lord Husband's room," she explains softly as my heart starts hammering. "I could show you what it looks like now, if you'd like. I am sure Lord Hades would not mind the intrusion. I imagine you will know it well soon enough…" She trails off when she sees me sit down heavily on one of the chairs and she tilts her head curiously. "Are you alright?"

"Does he really mean to make me his wife?" I ask softly, staring at the ground for fear that if I look up, the world will come crashing down on me and I will start to cry.

"Of course," she says simply. "And isn't that a fine thing?"

I can not answer and I shrug off his cloak, not liking how it feels against my skin.

"Can you help me?" I ask, looking up at her and hoping to get her on my side. "I must see my mother. She would not condone this match… I know she wouldn't…"

"But… How could I help you?" she seems puzzled and she tilts her head to the side. "You are the consort of my king now. And he is a fine king, indeed. You will like it here. I know you will."

She comes and kneels in front of me, putting her head on my lap. I'm uncomfortable by her familiarity and I lift my hands as not to touch her as she sighs loudly.

"We have wanted a queen for so long," she says as her fingers play with end of my chiton. She smells nice… I do not know the fragrance but it is sweet and clean at the same time. "Lord Hades was wise to choose you for a wife. I can see it. I know…You will be a kind host… a fair judge… a merciful Queen to balance our King's serious manner." She pops her head and looks at me with her black eyes twinkling. "This kingdom has needed a woman's gentle touch for too long and you are luckier than most. Lord Hades will be a pleasing husband to you. I just know it. You will love him. I know you will. I can see it."

"How do you know anything?" I ask, feeling irritated by her constant assurance.

She grabs my hands. "I know what an honor… what a gift it is to be beloved of our good King Hades. I know that you will be second only to Mother Hera in the pantheon…Second only to the Great mother in importance. He will give you power, and grace, and respect unlike anything you could ever know. In all the lands that ever were or could be… our land is the greatest by far. All mortals will know Hades soon enough and this gift he is giving to you. How wonderful is that?" she laughs. "How pleasing?"

"This… This isn't right." I shake my head and pull my hand from hers. "This should not have happened. My mother…"

"What of your mother?" she asks, tilting her head again and seeming curious that I keep bringing it up.

"She… She…" I fumble with my answer, unsure of what I want to say. "She would not like this."

"Do  _you_  like this?" she questions. "Mother's should not be part of a marriage," she says, a serious pout on her face. "How horrifying would it be if all girls found their mothers in their wedding beds?"

She shudders to think on it before turning her eyes back at me.

"I know that you think him handsome…"

"How do you know that?" I hiss, my cheeks reddening.

It makes her laugh.

"Because he is handsome!" she shouts as she jumps up. "And you are lucky to find yourself with such a good looking host. I dare say Lord Hades is the finest man I have ever seen. Above and below… he has such a fine form. Do you not agree, My Queen? Does his form not please you?"

She blinks at me when I do not answer.

"Father Zeus condoned this match, so we know it must be wise," she says as I think of my Father, with his auburn hair and broad shoulders… and how his eyes narrow dangerously when he is angry. "I would not want to go against his wishes… let alone the wishes of our Dear King…Surely your mother must condone this match if both of her brothers do?"

I think on that for a moment, my thoughts troubled and my brow furrowed as she moves about the room. Was this another punishment of my serious mother? To show me what my foolish words could reap? But no… Mother would never do this me… I did this to myself...

She was right… She is always right...and now I have to live with the consequences of my foolish actions.

"We must ready you for the feast now. Make you pleasing for our Great Lord. He very much likes pretty things, you know," she says as she goes over to the water fountain and collects one of the red cloths from edge. When she comes back, she starts washing my body of the dirt that settled after the chariot burst forth from the ground. "And you are so very pretty, indeed."

"What is your name?" ask softly, unable to move as she runs the cloth over my arms and face…

"My name is Minthe," she grins broadly. "Lord Hades has made me your personal attendant. A great honor it is, of course. To serve such a lovely and noble queen." She starts singing a song as she cleans me and once she finds my appearance acceptable, she flounces off to the room of clothes. "You must wear black to match our King," she sighs loudly as she pulls a fine chiton from it's place. "Just this once, I am sure. You are so colorful I would dearly love to see you in yellow."

She places the dress on the bed and urges me to change.

Once I do, she helps fasten the jewel clips at my shoulders as she hums a song to herself. It's the long dress of a woman and it brushes the floor, the smooth fabric draped around my body in a pleasing way that makes Minthe clap her hands in happiness.

"Now, your hair," she sits me down and starts twisting and curling, gathering my wavy hair with clips and combs until it's up in an elaborate chignon. "So lovely," she says as she uses her fingers to make curls at my temple… before taking out the crown from the wooden box.

"I don't want to wear that," I say meekly.

"The crown is heavy on any head," she replies, putting it on my hair anyways. "But it looks so very nice on you."

Once she secures it in place, she stands me up and pats my arms.

"The time is drawing near," she smiles. "We must go down to court so our realm can receive you properly. Lord Hades will be so pleased," she says, her voice is so impossibly cheery. "I know he will. I just know it."

She starts to walk me from the chamber, a great archway opening in the white room to let us leave... but I hold firm and she looks at me curiously when she finds I am not willing to follow.

"May I have a moment to myself?" I ask softly and she tilts her head. "Just a moment."

"Just a moment," she repeats before smiling and then nodding her head. "Of course you need a few seconds to let it all soak in. I will come back."

She leaves then and the arch goes with her… I hesitate one moment before deciding that I will not be a victim to this fate.

If I am to have a husband, it will be of my own choosing. It will be a union of love... not what ever this is…

_I am strong… I am smart… I am important… and I am brave…._

I go towards the white wall and run my hands over the carvings before an archway appears. I jump back in surprise and then tilt my head when I see the land it leads to... A dirt path curls into a world of black, white, and shades of gray. It looks like a dull version of the mortal world and I step inside… shivering at the chill in the air.

The world is flat and barren… but there is a stream nearby where I find a woman washing her clothes in the gray water… knowing she is not alive, I do not fear her death by my face… but I do not want to frighten her either.

"Excuse me," I say to get her attention, but she doesn't look up. Her ashen face is turned to the water as she scrubs her clothes against a stone. "Hello?"

I go over to her and grab her arm to get her to pay attention to me, but when she tilts her face up I gasp because she has no eyes… They are just hollowed pits of darkness and I go stumbling back with a hand over my mouth.

"What is this place?" I ask out loud as I move away from the woman and back to the dirt path.

All life and color has been sucked out of here so long ago as a strange sun watches down from it's place in the ashen sky... The further I walk, the more eyeless souls I see and none of them can help me find a way out because they are more prisoners than I am in these depressing fields of no consequence.

A man tries to fix his wagon on the side of the road….His gray skin beaded with sweat and his lips curled in a snarl… A crying older woman is attempting to breastfeed a baby… that is no baby at all… just a swaddling of clothes and stones...Two young men are working at a forge… making swords that will never be used and laboring over a black fire that burns cold…A young woman is fetching water from a well… over and over and over again…

I nearly cry in relief when I see an arch appear in the distance.

I run towards it, more than pleased to leave the depressing world of black and white for the burning hottness of the red sunned world. The air is muggy and humid… it makes me sweat and I play when the straps of my dress when I find the material too thick for comfort. This place has black grass and white barked trees with black leaves that roam into the distance. I know the wilderness well and I jog into the forest, looking around for an escape with my eyes squinted against the blood red sky.

I stop when I hear a woman's loud pitched scream.

It's an awful scream of pain and torment….and I start running again, faster and further into the woods to escape it.

The scream doesn't cease and it seems to follow me through the trees. In fact, more come to join the chorus of horror and I stop again when I feel something wet on my face. I bring my hand up to see and pull back to rub the liquid between my fingers. It is dark and I can't tell what it is in the red light… but it causes me to look up…. Where I find the bodies of mortal souls hanging from thick branches. They sway back and forth with ropes tied around their necks, their hands and legs twitching uncontrollably.

I want to scream at the sight, but I cover my mouth to stifle such in action in fear of awaking the beasts the live here. This must be the fields of punishment. Yes, I remember that from my lessons…and I know I do not want to be here any longer.

I watch the dangling bodies in their struggle as I walk as fast as I dare away from their plight. When I get far enough away, I get down on my knees and press my ear to the earth, hoping to hear Mother Gaia and heed her advice if she chooses to sing to me…. but I do not hear the Mother's all nourishing voice.. Instead I hear a different one all together and I widen my eyes when I hear the chilling song of  _Erebus_.

He sings of night, and terror, and perfect darkness. He sings the love song of Chaos…

I panic and stand up, going to make a run for it again… but a hand bursts forth from the dead earth and grabs my ankle before I can.

I scream out loud and try to move away as the ground turns into mud underneath me.

"No," I say when another hand comes to join the first, pulling me down into the ground.

I fall on my elbows, clawing at the black grass as the strong hands try to bring me into the consuming earth of darkness.

"Help!" a man yells as I try to claw my way out of his embrace. I turn around at the voice and gasp when I see a man coming from the mud, both of his large hands are tightly wrapped around my ankle. He is thin with a heavy beard covered in maggots that wiggle in and out of his hallowed eyes. "Help me!"

"Get off!" I shout, trying to kick him with my free leg... but another hand bursts from the mud, grabbing the offending foot.

This one is a woman, her face scarred and her breasts mutilated.

"Help!" she calls, her hallowed eyes looking right into mine as she pulls herself from the mud. "I will do anything you want… whatever you want…" she pleads as as she starts crawling up my body. "Help me!"

"Stop!" I scream as they start pulling me deeper and deeper into the dead earth until I'm up to my shoulders in the mud… "Let me go!"

They nearly pull me under, but strong hands grip me by the arms and pull me to my feet. I blink up at Lord Hades, his face looking wicked in the red light as he glares down at me.

"Let us pretend you got lost on the way to the Great Hall," he says, his voice deep and chilling as the souls cower away from his awfulness. They slink back underground and the earth becomes solid on top of them once more "Let us pretend you did not do something so foolish as to try to leave. Let us pretend all this and forget this moment ever happened."

I am too afraid… shaking too hard... and I just stare up at him for a few moments before swallowing hard.

"I want to go home," I say as bravely as I dare, my voice not sounding like my own. "I don't belong here. I don't belong in the dead earth and I don't want to pretend anything. You can not want me for a wife. You can not, Lord Hades. You do not know me. I am silly, and I am stupid, and I do not belong in this awful place."

"This is where you belong now. You have always belonged here," he says as another scream pierces the air. He grips my upper arm when I turn to look for the voice, but his violence pulls me back to him. "You can not fight your fate. It is a song written before you were born and I am not some boy who can be swayed by tears and pleas. You will be my wife and I will be your husband whether you like it or not. Your mother tried to hide you from the world, but I will give an entire new one to call your own. Can't you see how great that could be? Can you not see how this match is worthy of you?"

"I..." I trail off, not knowing what to say and he steps back, straightening his spine and standing tall over me. "I just want to see my mother…"

I look at the earth where the souls had tried to pull me under, my eyes blurry with more frightened tears.

"I don't like it here," I admit softly as I cross my arms.

"No one likes it here, but just like the souls doomed to this fate, no one can leave this realm without my permission. Do you believe I would grant it to you?"

When I don't answer, he grabs my chin and tilts my face towards his, surveying my expression.

"I thought not," he says flatly, letting my chin drop. "We will be bonded in marriage this night. Do not fight… Do not cry and I will be kind to you. I will show you wonders and give you reverence, but only if you are amenable to my wishes. You will find me equally as obliging in time. I will be a good husband to you, Persephone. I expect the same in kind. Can you accept that?"

He waits for my answer… I don't know what I should do… but I nod anyways just because he is great, and I am small, and one can not go against a Great Father without inviting torment.

He takes my arm and waves his hand. An archway appears before us and he pulls me through it.

"Let this be a lesson," he says once we're back in the front hall of his kingdom, with the green floor and spinning pillars. I look down at my dress, expecting it to be covered in mud… but it is still pristine and clean as when I left my room. "I will not always be there to save you from your folly. My Kingdom is great and never ending….I would hate for you to get stuck in the darkness where even my divine eyes can not find you. You will find many terrible things in this realm… but one thing you will not find is a way out of it."

I swallow hard and he starts walking towards the great doors at the end of the hall… Where I can hear music gently wafting and voices softly laughing.

When he realizes I am not behind him, he gives me a sharp look over his shoulder before holding out his hand.

"Come."

It was a demand and I obey, being too nervous to say otherwise as I place my small hand in his. We walk in silence towards the door and pause just outside. I think of my mother… of her warnings and her lessons and how stupid I have been. This is everything she didn't want for me...Everything she warned me about….

Lord Hades adjusts the cloak thrown over his right shoulder and I glance his way, taking in his profile… his fine nose and long face so perfectly formed as my breath comes out in little gasps of fear.

"Be a gracious host," he says, never once looking at me as he tilts his chin up. "You will receive many gifts this night and you do not want to offend."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I ask in a pathetic whisper and he glances at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Doing what?" he asks, looking at me full on as his purple eyes catch the flame of the pale torches. "Making you relevant?"

I blush at his words, but can not question him further because a moment later the great doors begin to part. They open to a large dinner hall, full of tables and couches and people I have never seen before.

Some of them have the golden glow like me, the same essence of Olympus about their persons as they dance and play among the darkened chamber that is outfitted in a dark forest greens and rich browns like the earth we are under. There are creatures too… blue and black skinned monsters with shining teeth that drink the honey nectar of the gods from golden goblets and silver bowls.

The hall falls silent with our approach and they all stand and bow as we make our way towards the dais… where I see two matching thrones to compliment the crowns on our heads.

My heart is thumping so loudly I am sure they all can hear it and I can't seem to look anywhere but forward as Lord Hades grips my hand tightly in his. Once we reach the thrones, we turn to face his dreadful court and they all stare back with sparkling eyes... the god's flame illuminating each of their terrible faces.

Lord Hades surveys the crowd before sitting down. I follow suit and the halls seems to sigh in relief at his comfort.

A black skinned woman introduces me… She speaks of my titles and my birthright like she has known me for one thousand years as his court watches and whispers. She holds a golden chalice that has the gray oath flame inside of it and a young man steps forward to take it from her.

He is Hymenaios, a beautiful youth draped in wedding wreaths that tell of his tasks in matrimony. Seeing him makes it all so real and I can feel my heart fluttering… skipping beats and nearly stopping altogether as he comes forward.

"Lord Hades…" his voice is pleasing and kind. "Daughter Persephone…"

He sings songs of marriage before offering vows and promises that we must agree to. I feel numb and half dead as he continues with my hands curled into claws at the end of the arm rests. I stare straight ahead, my throat tight and my eyes burning, almost wishing I was pulled into the dead earth in that red sunned world…..

_To be faithful… To be fair… To be compliant… To be loyal...To be kind...To be supportive..To be honest...To be loving... To be respectful..._

After we each agree to such damning oaths, he tilts the chalice towards my lips so I can drink the flame.  _One body… One mind… One heart…_ He chants as the fire curls down my throat and lands in my stomach where it burns my body with the markings that will be there forever after. Lord Hades does the same and then the deed is done. We are both marked with eachothers vows… Forever after husband and wife...Forever his and forever mine… forever together…

_Forever is a very long time, indeed…_

Hymenaios completes his duty and the hall erupts in cheers. The wedding deity smiles at me, taking the oath flame with him as he disappears from court with a nod to Lord Hades that tells of a deeper secret. Something else happens…A toast, I think. I can not hear the words spoken or the see the things moving...but I finally look up when the hall becomes silent.

"Lord Hades." One of the men of the golden glow comes forward and bows his head respectfully.

He is odd looking…. His face is handsome enough, I suppose… with a prominent nose and a dark head of hair… but his body is thin and sickly... pale and smooth like a boys with only a black sash thrown over his shoulder to cover his nakedness. He has wings of red and black feathers that spring forth from his back and his hands… his hands are darkly painted, like he had dipped his arms in ink to his elbows and didn't bother to wash it off.

"Thanatos," Lord Hades' voice is much deeper in comparison. "You honor us with your presence."

"The honor is mine," he replies, bending slightly at the waist.  _Thanatos is death... Death is a shadow…_  My mother had told me that so long ago I barely remember the rest of it. "I must congratulate you and your beautiful new wife on such a fine feast," he says, looking at me and smiling. He has bizarre eyes… a pale, cloudy gray that makes me uncomfortable... "The lovely Queen you have ensnared will be in our hearts and minds for all time, My King."

Lord Hades merely bows his head in response.

"I have brought a gift," he says, moving his hand as two greasy underworld nymphs come forward with a large box between them. "To wish you good fortune and many children." He says as he lifts the lid to show us what's inside. "I call it  _lightbringer_ ," he explains as he pulls out a scepter of sculpted granite and silver.

At the top is a large red stone that looks like a ruby.

He comes forward and places it at my feet.

I look to Lord Hades, unsure of what to do… and he nods to the gift… so I lean forward to pick it up. As soon as I sit straight, the ruby flames to life. I gasp and jump back as a bright red fire blazes at the top, dancing and shimmering unlike anything I've ever seen.

"It will light the darkest nights," Thanatos explains as I stare in awe at the beautiful flame. It is even more pleasing than the God's flame of Olympus… more beautiful and memorizing... "And unveil the truth behind any lie."

"Thank you," I whisper before realizing he probably didn't hear it… so I clear my throat. "It is a wonderful gift," I say, making eye contact with him and finding his pale eyes unnerving. "Thank you, Thanatos."

_Thanatos is death… Death is a shadow..._

He dismisses himself with another bow of his head before another man steps forward to take his place. I am still admiring  _lightbringer_  when he begins speaking and his gentle voice pulls me away from my thoughts as Minthe comes forward to take the gift away.

"I have been long in the land of Hades," he says, his face turned towards the ground in reverence.

He is sweet looking, with a round face and golden curls atop his head. He's wearing all bronze…. a shining tunic and a band around his head that has sculpted wings at his temple. He has the same strange eyes as Thanatos and it hits me all at once who he is and who they are together.

"This has been my home and hearth since my Great Mother Nyx brought me forth."

 _Hypnos is sleep…_  My mind remembers his name with the memory of my mother telling me of the Gods down below.  _The most thrilling release…_

"I have brought a gift to welcome you to our realm," he says, looking at me and smiling gently. "On this, your wedding night."

He reaches into his tunic and from the folds he pulls out a small sphere. It shines brightly like a sun that's small enough to hold in one's palm. I blink against the light as he walks towards me, looking to Lord Hades for permission to come near before placing the blinding sphere inside my waiting hands.

"It is called The Beautiful Death."

"Why is it called that?" I question, finding it cold in my hands but hot to look at.

"It will bring a death like sleep to those mortals you wish to punish," he explains as I roll the smooth ball around my palms. "Their souls would not know release and they will become prisoners in their own flesh for the rest of eternity. Not even my brother could unlock that door."

"Why would I ever want to do a thing like that?" I wonder out loud before I remember to be gracious and I smile at Hypnos. "I appreciate the gift," I tell him, smiling again as Minthe comes forth to relieve me of the weapon. "You have my thanks."

He smiles kindly in reply… He has the smile of a boy and it warms my heart….but only for a moment before I realize where I am and what this is.

Three women come next and I slink back in my chair because I know exactly who the dreaded creatures are.

_The Erinyes._

Megaera, the jealous one, stands at the center. Her skin is a deep, midnight blue and her eyes red garnet… She is wearing nothing… standing before us completely naked with her hands smeared in blood, she stretches out her leathery wings before bowing gracefully. Black hair falls over her shoulders and she lifts her face towards mine, smiling gently in an unnerving way.

"My Queen," she says, her voice is a deep, frightening chill. "It will be a great honor to serve you in your judgments which I am sure will be just and fair."

I nod my head, but can not find my voice.

"My gift is my word," she says, balling her hand into a fist and placing it over her heart to make an oath. "From this night, until the world slips back into Chaos, I vow to always serve and protect our new Dreaded Queen Persephone, procured for us by Great Lord Hades in his all knowing wisdom. I will be your blade, your shield, and your retribution. This is say…" she bows her head. "This I promise."

Alecto of the unstoppable anger steps forward next before I can even think of what to say. She has the garnet eyes of her sister, but her skin is pale blue with her short chiton dipped in the red blood of the living. She balls her right hand into a fist, placing it over her chest and bowing her head in my direction as I grip the sides of the throne so tightly my fingers start to ache.

"My gift is my word," she repeats her sister's oath, only her voice is softer… but still far too deep for the face she has. "From this day until the last days, I vow to be your eyes and ears in the kingdom of the shades as well as the halls of mortals. No secrets shall be kept and no deceit shall be allowed. Great Lord Hades in all his splendor has delivered you to us and I know you will be a fitting leader of our realm. I shall be the whisper in your ear, the shadow in the bushes, and the revealer of duplicity. This I say. This I promise."

"Thanks," I squeak stupidity and she smiles softly before falling back.

Then the third and final woman steps forward.

Tisiphone is not blue skinned like her sisters. She is as pale as the moon… but areas of flesh are charred to a crisp like she had been burned by an horrific fire. Black patches litter her skin, showing bone and blood and she has twisted horns that curl from her head like a rams. Her red eyes blaze brightly against her shadowed lids and she walks forward in confidence with the threat of violence simmering just under her surface.

"This I say." Her voice rattles darkly and it frightens me, so I press even further back into the throne as she lifts her arm to place her fist over her heart. "This I promise. I will hurt those who set out to hurt you with the burning fire of vengeance. You will never walk alone in the Kingdom of Hades and your pain will be mine until Chaos comes to swallow the world."

I know I should thank them all, but my throat is too tight to get out anything else, so I nod my head until they fold back into the crowd. More nymphs and godlings come forth, bringing with them presents of wealth and beauty. Jewelry, and gowns, and treasures of the dead earth are laid at my feet as Lord Hades watches it all with his head slightly tilted.

"Nothing can grow in our dead earth. Not anything you will recognize, My Queen," Minthe smiles when it's her turn as she holds a potted plant in her hands. "My gift is a fresh flower of the world of men," she says, handing me the gift.

It is an Iris. A beautiful purple flower that reminds me of my mother and her twinkling eyes….I study the gift, musing over it's beauty when she starts saying something else, but my tears come swiftly when I realize I shall never see another flower ever again.

Minthe takes my emotion as tears of gratitude and I don't dare look to my right for fear of Hades seeing through the lie and becoming angry with me for my sadness. I keep the plant on my lap, listening to it's song as the hall falls into itself with laughter and good cheer.

"We will retire soon," Lord Hades says and I look to him surprise. His eyes are narrowed and staring far ahead. "But first I will present my gift," he says, standing up and gathering the attention of his court.

They fall silent again and he lifts his hand, motioning to his gray skinned attendants to fetch something from the darkness. Minthe removes the plant from my lap as they come forward with a large object draped in silk.

Lord Hades motions for me to stand up.

I do as he wants and when I get close enough, his hand runs up my back in an affectionate way that surprises me. I glance at him with an odd feeling in my stomach, but he doesn't acknowledge me as he nods to the gift. I walk down the dais, aware of the eyes on me as I lift my hand and pull the drapery from the present to reveal a mirror set into a gilded frame of twisted leaves.

"It's a God's window," Lord Hades explains as he walks behind me.

I can see his reflection in the mirror… just as I see mine. With our black clothes and matching crowns… we look quite complimentary to one another and it surprises me how mature I look next to him…. and it surprises me the feeling that pulses between my thighs at the thought...

"An important gift if used correctly," he says as he brings his hand up to touch the rippling surface. "You can spy on the world of men," he says explains, his left hand dancing up my spine once more… It makes me shiver as the mirror changes to show us mortals swimming in a creek. "A amusement I find women enjoy."

"Thank you," I whisper, swallowing hard and backing away when the ashen faced servants cover the mirror. "I have nothing to give," I admit in a whisper, not knowing if it is bad that I do not have something to present.

"Don't you?" Lord Hades replies suggestively and someone giggles.

I turn my head sharply to find Minthe covering her mouth.

He goes back to his chair… I follow… and then the hall goes back to the celebration with the music playing loudly to cover my thoughts. A nymph hands me a goblet of nectar and I smile tightly, taking it from her and downing it all in one swallow.

"Do not drink too much," Lord Hades scolds as I ask for more, my face getting red and my body feeling impossibly warm. "I do not want you inebriated."

I have only had enough nectar to keep me hydrated in the way all those of golden glow need to be replenished… but not enough to lose my senses as some deities have. How great would it be to be drunk like a mortal on this night?

I swallow the second helping down and then a third before Lord Hades snaps his fingers to have the goblet taken away from me.

As the night carries on, I ask for the living plant given to me by Minthe and I hold it on my lap, playing with it's petals and letting my fingers trace over the stem to calm my nerves. Something is burning inside of me and I'm feeling a little light headed by it.

The feast seems to last for days before Lord Hades stands and offers his hand.

I take it and feel a shock at the contact, making me gasp out loud at the sensation. I try to hide my feelings.. not understanding them as I allow him to pull me to my feet. The hall bows and parts as we make our way down the dais and I see a few salacious smiles that make me uncomfortable…It's like they all know what is to come next and they were perversely pleased about my misfortune.

I'm still holding the stupid plant when we leave the Great Hall and my stomach ties in knots as every awful story my mother ever graced me with fills my mind and poisons my courage…This is it. I will be forced, and left, and savaged just as she had warned. Men are awful, selfish creatures. Even the golden blooded gods of Olympus are not free from that curse… and Lord Hades is a Great Father. The type of man I could never go against even if I tried… He's too old, too strong, and too important to deny. And what am I? I am a doe.. a sheep.. a lamb for the slaughter.

I'm breathless… so breathless... by the time we get to my bedchamber and my entire body feels like it's on fire.

I watch Lord Hades as he sits down in the chair by the hearth, the purple flames dancing over his long face in a wicked way.

"Put that down," he says, nodding to the plant as he places his crown on the table.

I obey… but now I have nothing to do with my hands so I clasp them together behind me as I try to figure out the stony expression on his face. He watches me watching him and then his purple eyes slip down my body, taking in each line and curve until I find myself crossing my arms over my breasts uncomfortably.

"Are you warm?" he asks as he shakes a hand through his hair and I nod my head, my eyes feeling heavy. "It's the oath flame inside of you," he admits. "It's burning it's way through your body and marking you forever after."

"Are you hot too?" I ask, bringing a hand up to scratch my neck when I feel the flame in my throat.

"Yes," he answers, sitting back with his eyes shining against the purple fire. "There is only one way to stop it."

I give him a questioning look and his purple eyes darken.

"Take off your dress."

"I'm sorry?" I whisper.

"I want to see what you look like," he explains. "It is a husband's right."

"What of my rights?" I ask softly and he lifts a brow.

"If you want me to disrobe, I will," he says confidently as he stands up and starts lifting the cloak over his shoulder.

"No," I say quickly, a blush creeping up my neck at the thought. "No, I don't want that."

"No?" he blinks at me and then sits back down. "Then what more do you have to object to?"

"But I…" I trail off when his eyes snap to mine and he tilts his head. "I don't want to."

"Don't you?" he asks. "What do you think marriage is, Persephone?"

I resist shrugging my shoulders, and he narrows his eyes at my silence.

"Your mother has spoiled you if you think you have enough sway to say no on a night like this. I will not be cruel to you, but I am not a weak willed man either and I know what must be done. My expectations will not be unfair, but I would be foolish not to have them."

When I don't reply, he raises an eyebrow.

"If I cut you open right now there would be words seared into your insides of the promises you made this night… the promises you made to me. It will only get worse and it will not stop burning until we've consummated this marriage. One flesh," he says the words of marriage. "One heart. One mind…Now," he pauses, tilting his head and running a hand down his jaw. "Remove your clothes or I will do it for you."

I'm sweating now… and so is he, his cheeks red and his eyes glowing as I inhale another deep breath.

_I am strong… I am beautiful… I am brave…_

I will not cower for him.

Even if this is something I must do, my body is my own and I will not let him intimidate me. I hesitate before bringing a shaking hand up the crown as I think of lovely Aphrodite. A woman's strength is the hold her sex has over men… she said that once. Was it true? In the bedroom, a woman holds the power…

"No," he says sharply and I blink in surprise, my face getting hot when I see his eyes flash dangerously. "No," he says a little more softly when he realizes his tone scared me. "Leave that on."

I nod my head and swallow hard before turning around. He is my husband now and I am his wife… The words are burned inside the both of us and I am not the first woman to find herself with a complete stranger on her wedding night. I am not the first woman to have this fear and I will not be the last.

I close my eyes for a moment, trying to sort my thoughts as a strange feeling shivers through my body and wets my thighs. I am not so naive to be ignorant of my own lust… but it's not organic...not completely my own…. and my mind fights against it….but with the burning… with the lust… comes the pain and I undo the clasps at my shoulders quickly when it starts to pick at my skin in warning. I let the dress fall to my waist, exposing my back to his heated gaze as I suck in a heavy breath.

The air is cold against my breasts and it makes my skin prickle unpleasantly as I try to build my courage to go the rest of the way. My hands shake and my body aches to be touched… but I swallow it down and try to hold myself together. I am not alone. A thousand women before me and thousand women after have had and will know this feeling.

I am not alone.

My husband is patient behind me, waiting through my hesitation before I let the dress drop and pool at my feet.

"Turn around," he whispers.

_I will not cower for him._

I go as slowly as I dare, lifting my arms to cross over my breasts as I turn towards him… The purple fire of the hearth illuminates the right side of his face as he leans slightly forward and it makes him look like a sinister beast full of desire.

"Lower your hands," he says, his eyes dancing over my face and then the rest of me as he curls his hand against his thigh.

 _I will be brave_ … and I stare right at him as I lower my arms. I clench my jaw and refuse to back down as I straighten my shoulders, standing as tall and proudly as I can.  _I am brave… I am beautiful… and I am the daughter of a Great Mother and the Almighty Father_ … I will not let him see my fear.

He smiles a little before standing up.

I don't move as he walks towards me. My mother's voice is telling me to run away, but I stay stone still as he brings his hand up to skip his fingers over the the curve of my hip, the dip of my waist, the underside my breasts. My stomach flutters and I lick my lips nervously as I stare at his throat.. _.and what a fine throat it is..._

"How pleasing you are," he says gently before leaning down and placing a sweet kiss against my cheek.

His facial hair scratches my skin and I crinkle my nose.

"How perfect…" His lips move to my neck with his hand gently gripping my waist. His fingers are shaking… giving away more than his words ever could.

He backs up for a moment, his dark eyes watching me closely before he starts taking off his clothes. I can do nothing but stare, sucking my lower lip between my teeth and tilting my head as he moves his cloak over his head. His tunic is embroidered with a swirling pattern of the heavens and the silver thread shines in the firelight as he removes the rest… letting it fall behind him until he stands in front of me in all his glory.

I swallow hard and stare at the power between his legs.

I have never seen one so close before and a red hot blush masks my face as I imagine how it would feel inside of me. It is a ridiculous thought… An awful one… but I can't help but have it as I rub my thighs together uncomfortably. I just never realized how empty I was before and I can't stop  _looking_ at it _. H_ e clears his throat to get my attention and my eyes snap to his in embarrassment… catching a flash of a smile cross his face at my curiosity.

Lord Hades wears his nakedness like armor and he has every right to be proud… he is so powerfully built in all his divinity. Tall and lean, with hair, and muscles, and scars… So many scars…. I reach out to touch an angry red one on his chest, my hands shaking nervously.

My mother has scars too. They came from the violence of the war in the  _before…._ When their father's teeth tore into their infant flesh and they had to be sewn back together again…

"Here…" he whispers as he reaches forward, placing his large hand on my stomach and moving it down between my legs, his fingers curling along my sex.

I inhale sharply, closing my eyes and clenching my fist as my body explodes with his touch. His fingers work gently and it inflames the desire in my heart, building it into a blazing inferno of insatiable lust. I open dazed eyes to find him staring down… his purple gaze searching my expression like he was trying to find something in me he could identify as his equal. But didn't he know? Couldn't he see that I was ridiculous?

"Lord Hades," I whisper breathlessly.

He smiles.

A sudden and awful madness grips me and I grab the back of his head, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. I am sloppy in my inexperience, but Lord Hades is burning just as hot and he removes his fingers, deepening the kiss with his head tilted and his hands everywhere at once. He tastes like honey and he smells like the sunkissed earth…. it's an attractive combination and it spurs my desire further, turning me over to my primal instincts where real thought or consequence hardly matters at all.

He pushes me up against the wall and I grip his shoulders, my crown coming loose and going crooked as he presses open mouthed kisses down my neck and shoulder.

I always imagined my first foray into lovemaking would be sweet and gentle with declarations of love and seduction...not this lascivious frenzy of bites, and licks, and pulls, and pushes…but I can't stop and it could be no other way. Not when there was something scratching on the inside of my chest and it would not be sated until I had all of him at once.

I dig my nails into his skin when he lifts me up and I even smile before kissing him deeply so I can taste him...My entire body feels like it's throbbing and I'm on edge of something wonderful and dark… but when he angles his sex against mine, something ripples through me and I end up screaming when he buries himself inside with one fierce thrust.

The pain brings me back to my senses, but he is still too far gone to notice my distress and I clench my teeth together in shock as his body tears into mine.

It went from such wonderful bliss to such terrible torment…. How can sex feel so awful when everyone sings it's praises?

I try to ride it out… I try to understand how people can say it feels so good when it's feeling so awful... But he's going too hard and I can't breathe anymore. I start crying in little sobs and my new husband pulls back in confusion to see my face.

"What is it?" he asks sharply.

I don't answer. I can't... and he stops his assault, his eyes clearing as he looks down between our bodies. He slips out of me and seems surprised to see my maiden blood on his member.

"You are still intact," he says, blinking away his lust as he sets me on my feet. I want to fall to the ground and cry, but I force myself to keep standing and I cover my mouth to stifle more sobs. "I thought you had others before me."

Why would he even think that?

"I didn't think it would feel that bad," I admit, my throat scratchy. "Will it always feel that bad?" I ask, blinking up at him and feeling impossibly small.

He tilts his chin down suspiciously as he tries to read my face before he backs away.

"No," he answers flatly as he grabs a blanket from my bed. He wraps it around my shoulders to cover my shivering nakedness and I stare up at him through blurry tears. "Your body will stretch to accommodate me. Had I known…" He trails off for a moment, inhaling deeply as black hair falls over his brows. "I would not have been so rough if I knew you had not been intimate before. I thought I would be hard pressed to find a true virgin in Zeus' glowing Olympus. Purity declarations seem to be born from the fact certain hosts prefer the company of women than true chaste values against men."

He sounds bitter at the thought and my lower lip trembles for a moment before I try to bite back the emotion.

He walks away from me then, over to the small fountain where he runs his hands under the water. I watch his strong back, staring at the scars that cut through his pale skin like angry red ribbons as he cleans himself of my blood.

"You didn't want to take the vow," he says sharply, his hand propped up against the wall and curled into an angry fist. "And you seemed so familiar with Hermes I thought for sure you had known a man's touch."

I'm confused by his anger… confused by my own feeling of worthlessness.

"Does it upset you so?" I whisper, my eyes blurring again when he glances at me over his shoulder.

"No," he answers, turning back to the water. "I am just surprised."

There is a silence as he cleans himself and I wonder if I should too… He gives me no direction, so I walk towards him, trying not to wince with each step until I get by the fountain.

"Are we truly married?" I ask, looking down at  _it_ again and wondering how I ever thought it would fit inside. "Has it been written?"

"Yes," he answers curtly, not bothering to look at me as he grabs a cloth to dry himself.

"Will I grow a child now?" I ask, unsure of my question.

He spares me another sharp glare and I blush, feeling stupid for not knowing. I had limited experience with such things… All I had to go on was what I overheard in the company of Aphrodite and my mother's awful stories of rape, and torment, and unwanted children.

"We did not finish," he answers when he realizes I'm not joking. "I planted nothing inside you."

"Oh," I say, nodding my head, letting on that I know much more than I do.

He pauses a moment, watching my profile. "It doesn't happen every time," he explains and I look up to catch his eyes.

"My mother…" I trail off when his eyes narrow dangerously at the mention of her. "It's just..." I mumble off, feeling foolish. "It's just that she had a child each time…"

"She did not," he answers, like what I said was ridiculous.

He even rolls his eyes.

"Oh," I repeat with my brows furrowed… blinking as I think of my mother and all the things she had taught me about fertility and love.

After a few moments of silence, I feel his eyes back on me… so I look up… only to have him promptly turn away.

"You should know that none of my love making has ever resulted in children," he admits, getting his fingers wet again and then running them through his hair, making it stick up in the front. "We may never have any."

I blink at his admission.

"Can you find peace with that?" he asks, glancing at me.

"I think so," I whisper, unsure of my thoughts on the matter because I have never entertained the idea of being someone's mother… but I still feel something heavy on my chest at his words…

"I find most women itch to bear a child of their own. Even divine hosts want to feel a soul growing new inside their bellies. You may never have that," he says seriously. "You should know that now and banish the thought from your mind before it grows into something you can not handle."

"Okay." I nod again because I don't know what else to say. "I understand."

This was not romantic… this was not love… but if I was to be married to this man… to this Great Father I would dare not go against… I could be civil even in my fear…Civility may buy me more than my resistance could. He glances at me when I grab a red cloth from the basin, wetting it with the water before opening the blanket and running it between my legs. I can feel him staring, so I look his way… only to flick my eyes down to his sex.

"Is yours bigger than most?" I ask innocently, trying not to think of the fact that I will never bear a child… never hold a new life in my arms… .

He doesn't answer for a moment... he doesn't even laugh at my naivety…. He seems troubled again, before his expression flattens out into nothing.

"It fits me well enough," he answers after a few moments and a ghost of a smile turns the corner of his mouth before disappearing completely. "In time, it will fit you too," he says, like he wanted to reassure me, but I get stuck on those words and realize this is forever…

_Forever and ever…_

I catch myself looking between his legs again and I swallow at the thought of doing it enough times for my body to stretch…

"Do different ones fit different females?" I ask, thinking perhaps if that was the case he would let me leave knowing I was too small.

He looks at me in disbelief, trying to find some kind of lie on my face before he turns away.

"You are young," he admits, like he just realized. "And I am old and disenchanted." He sighs… The tired sigh of an old man. "You can lock your door against my affections," he says, nodding to the large black doorway on the other side of the room. "I will permit you that freedom...especially after taking you so violently this first night. I will not force my company upon you when you are in your chambers. Not until you want me," he says seriously. "If I hear the lock change, I will take that as an invitation to your bed. Is that fair?"

"You mean…." I'm still a little confused… "We won't have to.. everynight?"

"No," he says seriously, in that flat way that he has. "Not unless you want to."

"Do you want to?" I ask with my head tilted curiously at this new role I am to assume and how Lord Hades fits into it.

"Does it matter to you what I want?" he asks, just as curiously… but when I don't answer, he smiles a little. "I have waited a long time for a wife…. I can wait longer for a lover," he admits in a low voice. "I will leave you with your thoughts," he says softly. "I am sure you have many of them to sort out."

He turns to leave then.

"Lord Hades," I say quickly when I realize he really means to dismiss himself from my company. He turns around and lifts a questioning eyebrow as I adjust the cover around my naked body. "Will I ever see my mother again?" I ask desperately. "Will I ever see the sun?"

He pauses for a moment, watching my face as the pathetic tears build in my eyes

"Sleep well this night," he says instead of answering as he opens the door to his dark chambers. "You will need it."

The door slams behind him and I hesitate only one moment before running over and sliding the lock into place with a violent jerk. I back up with my hands covering my mouth before melting into a pool of sobs in the center of the room.

The crown falls from my head and rolls along the floor, landing by the bed and making a clicking sound before finally resting.

Fearful that he will return, I dress quickly, picking one of the comfortable chitons from the clothing alcove and slinging it over my head. I sit on the bed with tears still on my cheeks and I stare at the large black door, waiting for it to open...Waiting for him to come and do as men do and as my mother had always warned...but he doesn't….He keeps his promise to stay away... and I am grateful for the solitude.

As the night carries on, I start thinking of my mother… and of my home… and the forest…

I should have taken the vow. I should have listened to my mother and my sister Artemis. I should have aligned myself with Mother Hestia and her white draped maidens... I should have done a lot of things…but now it was time for me to reap what I have sown and I fear it is going to be the most volatile fruit.

* * *

"Did I not tell you she was lovely?"

I hear Minthe's voice in my slumber and I try to shake it away.

"See how well formed she is?" she says loudly. "Do you see the freckles on her shoulders… on her nose… Those are from the sun above. They dot her skin in little speckles like the constellations of the heavens."

She giggles… and another voice giggles with her.

I snap my eyes open… finding myself face to face with a dark haired nymph I have never seen before. I scoot back on the bed, my eyes wide in panic as the nymph tilts her head to watch me.

"Oh, what blue eyes she has!" the nymph claps. She has gapped teeth and blood shot eyes. Her hair is braided in two sides down her shoulders and tied in ribbons. "Oh, how wonderful. It's like the sky, isn't it? Minthe, are her eyes not like the clear skies of Father Zeus?"

"Even brighter are her eyes than that!" Minthe answers with a grin. "Our Queen is the daughter of Great Father Zeus and Holy Demeter," she says proudly like I belonged to her and she was showing me off. "Such a fitting reward for a lifetime of loneliness or Dear Lord has endured."

"What are you doing in here?" I ask, clutching the cover and sliding my eyes to the stranger nymph who is watching me with her elbows on my bed. "What do you want?"

"We wanted to let you sleep in," the gapped tooth one grins again. "We thought after your bedding to Great Lord Hades, you would be quite tired!"

They giggle again.

"What was it like?" she asks with a wistful sigh as she leans forward, but Minthe smacks her head and forces her to stand up.

"She would not divulge such secrets to you," Minthe rolls her eyes before tugging the covers I have gripped tightly in my hands. "Come, My Queen. We must ready you."

"For what?" I whisper, dread thick in my throat.

"For your duty," she says matter of fact like I was foolish to even ask. "The line has been backed up for days, you understand. Judgments must be made before the new moon."

"What are you talking about?" I ask as I let them pull me from the bed.

"You must sit in judgment with Lord Hades, of course," Gap tooth says as she sits me down to comb through my hair. "And counsel him on his decisions as a wife should. The souls will beg and plead, but you must not show mercy to those who have been merciless in life. If placed incorrectly, they infect the land like a poison and have to be cut out entirely…"

"I must judge the living?" I ask stupidly, trying to wrap my head around it… but Minthe shakes her head as she comes to show me the shimmering red gown she means for me to wear…

It is beautiful, the fabric smooth and luminescent against the god's flame..

"No," she answers with a smile when she sees me admiring the dress. "You will judge the immortal dead. Eternity is a very long time… a very important task you have been given, indeed."

She helps me remove my clothes and when I'm standing naked before them, the gap tooth nymph tilts her head.

"What a full body you have," she points out as her eyes dance down to my breasts. "Much fuller than mine," she admits as she looks down at her own flat chest with a frown. "So many curves and valleys," she says, making an hourglass motion with her hands as I cross my arms uncomfortably.

"A woman's body," Minthe agrees as she helps me into the underclothes. Her words remind me of Artemis and I ache to see my dear sister once again. What would she think of all this? What would she think of me?

She would think me weak…. and she would be right.

"Wide hips to bear our Great Lord's mighty children." She smiles at me as she drapes the red dress around my body, fastening the golden brooches at my shoulders before her fingers move along the curve of my waist. "Full breasts to nourish our noble King's sons and daughters so they can grow into strong and noble deities."

She smiles at me and I can not smile back. She must not know that Lord Hades can not fill me with children like she wants.

"And a lovely face to please him," Gap tooth adds with her jade eyes sparkling. "What a fine form you have, My Queen."

A silence passes as they ready me and I furrow my brows when I notice the extra fabric attached to my waist that trails behind me in a silken river of red silk.

"Why is it so long?" I ask curiously as Gap Tooth starts to curl my hair up.

"You must make an fine entrance your first time in the Judgement Hall," she answers, her voice a mousy squeak as Minthe comes forth to apply some kind of berry stained lip paint to my mouth. "You will be dreadfully beautiful and fearsome to behold!"

"Why must I be fearsome?"

"The souls of men must quake in your presence, My Queen." Minthe answers as she paints my eyes with a black paste and combs my eyelashes with kohl. "All living things dread to meet Lord Hades…"

She moves to my eyebrows, darkening them with a powder that's shades darker than my hair as the second nymph places golden bracelets on my wrists. She's grinning at me like a crazy person as she slips them into place and I try to avoid looking at her directly because her eyes make me so uneasy.

"Because Lord Hades knows and sees all in his grand divinity. He holds their ever after in the palm of his hand and mortals are right to fear his judgement….Now they shall fear yours too, Dear Queen! They must shake and see your terrible splendor! "

She smiles when she's finished and steps back to appraise me.

"Get the you-know-what," she instructs the other nymph who scurries to grab a jade box from the table. "There is another present from your dear Lord Husband to wear this day," she says as the braided haired nymph kneels in front of me with her knees pressed to the floor. "For a host of the sunkissed earth who finds herself in the darkened halls of the dead," she says, opening the box to show a glittering diadem that has seven spikes of gold. "A head piece fitting for Great Helios himself." Minthe grins as she takes the gift from the velvet lining and then she moves behind me to place it in my hair.

It fits like a headband, resting around my head and tied at the nape of my neck in a large bow of golden ribbons…

"Your splendor could rival any of the Great Goddess' above," she whispers as she fingers the curls framing my face. "Lord Hades was right to love you so."

If she only knew that Lord Hades did not love me at all….

"What is expected of me?" I ask, letting her help me to my feet as I slip into jeweled slippers. "How does this all work?"

"Well…" She trails off and smiles with her eyes alight with her knowledge. "First, there are the mortal judges…. The council of three kings," she explains as she takes my arm to lead me from the room as the second nymph gathers the long trail off the dress in her arms. "They screen the newly dead to see if their story is good enough…. or bad enough... to be pushed through to Our Dear Lord. If that is the case, then Lord Hades will see them in the Judgement Hall and look over their life... their crimes and their triumphs... to decide what world they will spend their ever after in. Hermes brings the noble dead straight to Lord Hades…"

"Brother Hermes," I say quickly. I forgot he can come into this realm. I forgot all about him.

"Yes, he is tasked with presenting only the noblest and beloved of the gods to Our Lord to be judged with Elysium or the Blessed Isles." We walk through the archway in my white room, going straight into the front hall with the green floor and spinning pillars. "He is the only god of the sun who can move freely in the dead earth, permitted only by Lord Hades' generous hospitality."

"Where does he come in at?" I ask curiously as we walk towards a large door at the end of the never ending hall.

Minthe pinches her face in a scowl before shaking her head. "It's no matter. Let us hurry. Your Lord Husband awaits."

I stand just outside the door, waiting for the nymphs to adjust the trail of fabric behind me in a way that pleases them. I clasp my hands together and close my eyes for a moment when I find myself nervous. No matter the cause, I am a queen now. A queen of the golden blooded of Olympus. I am my mother's daughter.. I will be brave, and proper, and graceful. I will stay poised and shed the silliness of my youth. I will not embarrass myself…  _I will not embarrass my husband_ … I will be serious and noble…  _and loyal only to my King_ …

I shake my head to rid it of all my overlapping thoughts and inhale a deep breath when the door creaks open to reveal a very long and narrow hall.

The walls are dark, shimmering blue with words burned into the surface like the decrees of the Great Hall of Olympus. The floor is black, made of swirling cut glass and it seems to shift and move like it was a living thing, slighting breathing like there was a great beast underneath as the pale flamed torches burn nearby. I try not to be distracted by it all and I lift my head as proudly as my weak willed heart will allow.

Most of the nymphs and godlings of the underworld stare down at me from the gallery above. They peak over the railing as I start my approach and I hear their whispers as the dress trails behind me in a crimson river of silken fabric. I stare straight ahead where Lord Hades waits for me on his silver throne, two fingers of his right hand pressed to his temple as he leans back to watch my approach.

My mouth feels dry, and I swallow hard as I walk towards him, looking at the empty chair to his right and realizing it is for me.

Standing on either side of the dais are two winged creatures… Their hair… Their bodies… Their great wings are covered in white clay and they keep their eyes clenched shut. One is a shapely woman with wide hips and small breasts. In her hands she holds an hourglass with red sand that is completely full on the bottom… The other is a muscular man with long hair pulled back in a braid. He's holding a flaming sword engulfed in green flames and between the two is a white post. It burns with the ancient words of the Old tongue with a ball of black fire hovering over the top.

I glance up and catch Thanatos with his swirling gray eyes staring down at me from above.  _Thanatos is death_ … my mind whispers….  _Death is a shadow..._  He's perched on top of the railing like a bird and he smiles when I make eye contact. I look away quickly, back to Lord Hades who stands with my approach, moving down the stairs to meet me halfway.

"We have an audience," he says flatly, offering his hand to help me the rest of the way. His touch burns my skin and I try not to blush when I remember the night before. "After all this time, this noble court of mine has finally found themselves troubled enough to watch the judgments of their king," he says seriously, flicking his eyes up to the hosts in the gallery. "What a curiosity a woman in a nice dress is to them," he says spitefully as the godlings shy away from his bitter words. "One would think they did not know what beauty was."

I have nothing to say to that and I let him walk me to my throne. We turn around towards the hall and Minthe adjusts the long end of my dress so it flows down the stairs before we sit.

"We listen," Lord Hades says as I stare up at the gallery, at all the shining eyes that are watching so intently. "We watch. We judge."

"We watch?" I whisper… but the door at the end of the hall opens.

A short and pudgy man walks in. He is a dead mortal, his skin gray and his face ashen with his hands covered in the bright red blood of the living.

" _Dorus_ ," The white painted woman with wings speaks. Her voice is an ancient whisper that scares me and the mortal man as she turns over the hour glass… the red sand filtering through to the other side to keep time. " _Son of Praxis and Kyra. Born late. Three kingdom triumphs. Second circle pride. Did not believe. Did not revere. Fifteen souls_."

I don't understand any of that… but Lord Hades does and he sits forward when she is finished.

"Dorus," Lord Hades greets, his voice deep and full of authority as the mortal falls to his knees in front of us, his eyes wide in fear. "You have a blood guilt on your hands," he says as I lean forward to see the blood that drips onto the shining floor in little puddles.

"It was all a mistake! A great mistake!" The man starts groveling and he goes to move up the dais, but the white creature's spread their large wings to block his way and he falls back in surprise. "Please, Great Lord Unseen!" He goes as low to the ground as his fat belly will allow, his hair is sparse and thinning at the top. "Take pity and know my deeds were to bring favor to you and your God Brothers! Know I meant no offense! Please have mercy on your subject, so noble and great as you are!"

"What did you do?" I ask, surprising the man and my Lord Husband. I blush to feel their stares and I clear my throat, trying to tilt my head up in confidence. "What blood guilt stains your hands?"

The man blinks at me and then Lord Hades.

"Put your right hand in the fire," Lord Hades commands and the man hesitates before moving to the marble post, looking between the white winged creatures nervously. "Let my Queen see your sin."

His palm hits the top of the post at the very heart of the blackened flame and there's a blinding light before the hall goes dark. When the light returns, I find myself standing in a rich home of a mortal that has mosaic floors and stone walls. The dead man comes in, only he is not dead anymore… It is like he was living again and he hums to himself as he lays down on a couch with his clothes purple and expensive. Slaves come forth to feed him, but he pushes them away when a woman is walked into the room…

She is young, barely a woman, but she is heavy with child and clothed in dirty rags.

"Come forth, girl," the dead man says, sitting up and motioning with his fat fingers. "You have come here for help?" he asks.

She has dark eyes and she nods her head meekly.

"What kind of help?" he asks, looking her up and down with food still in his mouth.

"I was told that you help women in my situation," she says, a hand on her swollen belly. "My husband has died and his family has thrown me out."

"And you can not find work?"

"I am a free woman," she says, trying to seem proud as she tilts her head up. "But my family has fallen and can not accept me either. I need help… I will pay back any debt I incur and once I have my child I can find a husband worthy of me and my plight…"

"Right," he smiles and waves his hand. "Give her a room and a warm meal. It is lucky you found us, dear girl. Not many can live on the streets with such a pretty face as yours…"

He says more things, but the memory pulls away and time speeds up to show the fate of the girl and her baby. She is forced to pay for his hospitality with gold and sexual favors and she gives birth in a darkened room by herself. While she is still recovering, he has her moved to the back garden where he buries her alive… The baby… A little boy so perfectly formed… he sells to a brothel.

That is not his only sin… This was a particular cruelty that he committed ten more times. All the mothers were buried still breathing and the children who were born ill-formed or sickly…they ended up in the ground as well.

"What an awful human you are," I say when the hall comes back into focus and I curl my fingers around the end of my throne. "How could you do such an awful thing to so many trusting girls?"

"It was… It was just business," he says as he falls to his knees again. "I gave them home and shelter… and I helped many others! With the money I made, I donated to the poorest of the city… I helped those who had no homes or no food to fill their bellies. I have done great things! I have a family… A wife and children of my own. I have lived a full life and this is only a little part of it. Do not punish me for this slight! I am sorry and I repent!"

"You are not sorry!" I shout because I can feel the lie on his tongue. It washes over me like an unpleasant chill and I hear more whispers from the gallery when they witness my emotion. "And what of the suffering of the women you put in the ground?" I ask sharply, standing up when I find my anger taking me. "Or the children you banished to an awful fate? All because they trusted you. What do you have to say to that?"

"It was… It was…." he stutters through his answer, his eyes wide and fearful. "I was just trying to make a living. Have mercy! Have mercy! I have given money to the temple of great Zeus! I have given sacrifices at the altar of Hera and Great Demeter! I have revered our Rich Lord of the dead! I have done all that was asked of me!"

My mother's name inflames my heart. "How dare you say the names of those much greater and fairer than you."

Lord Hades takes my hand in such a gentle way and I look at him, my eyes narrowed sharply.

"Sit," he says softly and I do as he says, balling my left hand into a fist. "Do you believe he should be punished for his crimes?"

"He has no true remorse," I say, my heart on fire as I glare down at him. "And he had no mercy for the women and children he harmed…"

I look towards Lord Hades to find him thoughtful as he looks over my face.

"What do you think is a fitting punishment?"

The question stops me… and I think of the red sunned world of pain and torment. My anger is hot enough to want that for him, but I do not know if my nature will allow me to say so.

"I don't know," I say, turning back to the dead mortal and narrowing my eyes. "What is usual for a crime like this?"

"They are all different," he admits as the mortal blinks up at us in confusion. "But you are right… He has no remorse… He murdered guests he brought into his home and promised protection. He served them a grisly death and sold their children into slavery. He buried his victims to avoid blood shed, knowing that the gods would come down on him for such an act, but he has the blood guilt on his hands all the same. He should be buried in the dead earth," he says, his voice dark and chilling as he turns back to the man. "You will feel the torment you brought on earth and you will not know peace until your penance is up. Only then will you be transferred to the Fields of Asphodel. A lifetime for each life you took," he says as the words blaze into the walls just like the decrees of Great Olympus.

"Two lifetimes," I cut in and Lord Hades looks at me for a surprised moment before nodding his head.

"Two lifetimes," he corrects as the words are branded into the walls.

The white winged creature to the left lifts his sword and rams it right into the man's heart. I jump and cover my mouth to hide a scream as his eyes disappear, becoming two hollowed holes of nothing as the creature slides the blade from his chest. The mortal yells in pain and claws at his face as he's dragged from the room by two shadows, his dire screams bouncing off the tall walls in such a desperate way.

Once he is gone, I sit back in the throne as my hands shake uncontrollably. The hosts above talk and whisper... until my husband puts his hand on top of mine.

"You must not feel each one so hotly," he says softly as I stare at his profile. "They only get worse."

The next soul to come in was a woman who had poisoned her stepson when she realized he would inherit his father's estate. He was only two years of age... After that was a grandfather who had raped his granddaughter… and then a woman who had set fire to a rivals house, killing the entire family in the process…The sins only get more chilling as time goes on and Lord Hades watches each story calmly with a tilt of his dark haired head before turning to me to ask me of my thoughts with my face red in anger or my eyes blurred with tears.

"They must know that we see them," Lord Hades explains when I told him I could not listen to it anymore… I could not watch their crimes or see their souls being pierced with the blade. "They will answer for what they have done. Their victims must know that someone bears witness to their suffering."

"Reap what you sow," I say the old words and Lord Hades nods his head as a tear slips down my cheek.

"Yes." He surprises me by bringing a hand up and wiping my sadness away. "And we must bring them the harvest."

We sit for days in our judgment until another man comes forward with blood guilt on his hands… He had murdered his young child by smothering her with a pillow and the white winged creature of the male sort gives Lord Hades the clues to his life.

" _Pheres_ ," his voice is a frosty sigh. " _Son of Enops and Drosis. Born in the setting sun. Ten kingdom triumphs. Delayed. First circle pride. Believed. Did not revere. One soul_."

We watch his crime… his awful crime... and Lord Hades starts to give him a punishment…. Five lifetimes in the hanging gardens for the murder of his own flesh… but something troubles me and I put my hand on my Lord Husband's arm before his fate can be sealed.

"Why did you kill her?" I ask, not seeing the motive in the memory but seeing how he cried as he washed the child and put her to bed…. before pressing the pillow to her face. "You loved her."

"He murdered his own blood," Lord Hades says, glancing at me like he thought my question was uncalled for. "That is a great offense."

"I just want to know," I whisper before turning to the man… He is older, with gray hair and a thick beard. He wears the simple clothes of a country worker and he has stab wounds in his chest. "Why did you kill her?"

"I… I…." He looks down at his bloodied hands… "I did not want her to suffer…."

"You suffocated her," Lord Hades says flatly with a dark brow raised. "That is a terrible way to die."

I look up again… only to find Thanatos smiling down…

"I tried to make it painless," he says, his eyes welling up with tears as I pull my attention back to his plight. "Her mother died when she was born… and it was just her and I…"

"She was eight years old," Lord Hades adds. "She woke up and begged you to stop."

The man starts crying in full, his sobs filling the hall with his sorrow as he covers his face. Lord Hades goes to scold more, but I speak before he can.

"Husband, wait," I say softly and he blinks at me. "Let us hear why he did such an awful act before passing judgment."

I wait for the man to start speaking and he rings his hands together nervously before running a hand down his face.

"The soldiers had razed the village next to my own. They murdered the men and raped the women and girls… taking some into slavery but leaving most to die in the fire… " His lower lip trembles and I sit even further on the edge of the throne to hear. "I was old... I could not defend our house and where would we go if we were to flee? My daughter was small… "

He lifts his hands like he meant to show us her size.

"She was so small for her age… small like a bird…So… so small….I could not let them do to her what they did to my sister..."

"Your sister?"

"She married a man from the other village," he explains through tears. "My daughter was so small," he repeats, his voice shaking. "She would not survive an assault of that kind. It would have… It would have really hurt her… I did not want her to have that pain. If she was to die... I wanted it to be peaceful… I wanted it to be without violation. So I built her funeral pyre and then I put her to bed…. It was the hardest thing… The hardest thing… She seemed even smaller after…. I carried her in my arms," he says, moving his hands again. "To the yard where I burned her body and beat my hands against the ground so the King of the Glorious Dead would know I was sending her home. Did you see her?" he asks like he just realized, looking at me with his eyes blurred with tears. "Did you receive her in your halls? Can I see her? Can I explain why I did what I did… so she can know I loved her above all else..."

I look towards Lord Hades for an answer, but he gives away nothing but a stony glare.

The man looks down at the ground, wiping his eyes…. but I keep looking at my Lord Husband.

"You can not punish that," I whisper and he turns to me, looking over my face with a critical narrow of his eyes. "His guilt is punishment enough."

"He had no authority to take a life before it had run it's course."

"And the army that was coming did have the authority?" I question and Lord Hades looks back at the broken man before glancing up at the gallery of hosts.

"How long after your daughter's murder did your death come to you?" Lord Hades asks, seeming to already know the answer and saying it before the man gets a chance to. "Twenty years."

"But…" I turn to the man as he starts crying again. "But the army…" I whisper as I look down at his stab wounds…

"The village next to his was razed," Lord Hades says. "His sister was raped and murdered… he did kill his own child with tears on his face….but he did it for selfish reasons."

"No!" the man yells.

"You killed her because you wanted to leave and thought she would slow you down."

"No! No, I did it for mercy. I did it for love!"

"You did it for yourself." Lord Hades stands up. "Do not lie to me. I know your thoughts. I know your heart. She was small, and sickly, and brought you down, and you told yourself you were doing it to save her... but you did it to save yourself. She had much life left in her, but you cut that off before she had a chance to see her full potential. You loved your daughter… That is true. But you loved yourself more."

"No! No!" the man shakes his head and then falls to his knees, beating his fists against the ground. "It was for love!"

" _It was for love_ ," the white male creature says in his wispy voice.

" _It was for love_ ," the white female creature repeats in her frosty sigh.

" _For was it love?_ " they ask in unison before my Lord Husband cuts them off.

"How did you die?" Lord Hades asks, a fearsome thing in all his tall splendor, cloaked in darkened robes. "Tell my gentle hearted wife how you received those wounds upon your living flesh."

I turn back to the gray skinned man, my head tilted slightly to the side as he sobs into his hands.

"Tell her, Pheres."

At the mention of his name, the man looks up and then glances at me.

"I was out of money-"

"Tell her how you died." Lord Hades cuts in sharply.

"I was stabbed by this man on the road…"

"After you tried to rob him… and threatened his family…."

"I had not eaten for three days… and he murdered me! I wouldn't have hurt him.. I was just hungry. You understand?" he holds his arms out to me. "You understand, Noble Lady. You must see and take pity on my soul!"

Lord Hades looks to me.

"Do you believe my judgment hasty and unfair now?" he asks with a brow carefully raised.

I can not answer.

"Five lifetimes in the hanging gardens," he says, sitting back down as the words burn into the wall. "For the selfish murder of your own flesh."

He sobs as he's pulled away, and he sobs harder still when the blade is thrusted into his heart. I sit back… feeling unwell as he is dragged from the hall...

"How do you do this?" I ask, my face pale and mouth dry. "How can you stand to have this task?"

"I am the only one of my brothers with the temperament to handle it," he says seriously. "Who else would do what needs to be done as fairly as I?" he asks with a brow arched. "You will see the worst of men in this place, but also the greatest of their condition. They are few and far between, but there are many who will sway you into believing all is not lost."

I nod my head, trying to accept his answer as more souls come into our hall. Some are sent to torment… others are sent to the awful gray fields of Asphodel's. That terrible monotone world of despair and unhappiness haunts me more than the red sunned world of pain because I did not believe the mortals we sent there deserved that fate.

"All humans are tested during their lifetimes," Lord Hades explains after we send a mother of five to the gray fields for nothing more than  _being nothing_ …"They are given multiple chances to be righteous and good. Some fail by doing evil and some fail by doing nothing at all."

I try to hide my tears, and my Lord Husband notices my struggle.

"She was a good person," I whisper, still upset at what we had done.

"She failed each test put in front of her. She did not raise her voice to injustice. She did not comfort those that were unfortunate. She stole when she knew she would not get caught and she lied when she did not have to. Big or small, she failed and you should not waste your tears on her."

I can not help it… perhaps it's the depressing nature of the hall and it's inhabitants… perhaps it is something greater… but I start crying again…. pathetic little whimpers that I try to hide with my hand.

Lord Hades halts bringing in another soul and he stares me down.

"You're dismissed," he says after a pause and I look at him in surprise. "I will finish the rest myself."

He looks up at the gallery before spotting Minthe and motioning with his hand.

Minthe and the gap toothed nymph come flouncing down from the gallery and they scurry into the hall, waiting at the steps as Lord Hades stands to help me to my feet.

"Do not be fooled by the dead," he says as he takes my hand. "In time you will be able to see their true intentions just as clearly as I can. Our purpose is daunting and it will not boost your vanity in any way…. but it is important. The most important task there is. Do you see that?"

I nod.

"Take her to Elysium." He looks at Minthe who blushes under his gaze. "It is the closest thing we have to your living earth," he admits as he glances down at me. "You can go there whenever you like… but do not get stuck in it's illusion because a mask for mortals is all it is." He walks me down the dais, his warm hand in mine. "There is an entire world down here that you can explore when you are ready. We have Great mountains… winding rivers… entire oceans and woods… but they will not look as your sun kissed world remembers them to be. They will be different, but you will grow to love their dark beauty."

_Dark beauty…_

Lord Hades has a dark beauty about him. He is handsome like all the Great Father's are handsome… but there is something heavy in his expression. Something serious, and guarded, and otherworldly...

"Keep watch over her," he tells the nymphs before releasing me into their company. "Do not let her tread too far."

They smile and pull me from the hall until we end up in the green floored hallway with the spinning pillars of gold. The outside wall is full of arches that lead into all the different worlds of my husband's great kingdom and I stare into each one of them with a troubled frown.

"You did so well!" Gap tooth says as she skips beside me. "I often cry too, My Queen. Mortals are such sad little things."

"In time you will not cry so much," Minthe pats my arm in pity. "Mortals can be dreadful."

I ignore them until we get to the archway of Elysium where inside I find a shining meadow with tall grass and clear blue skies. It does look like the world above and I step inside, closing my eyes to feel the sun shining down. It burns cold, but I like to pretend it is warm all the same...

"Do you see the mountains?" Minthe asks, pointing in the distance. "They have real snow on the top of them!"

I notice a lush forest nearby. All green, and brown, and smelling of pine.

I carefully take off the crown and the jeweled slippers, placing them in a pile on the ground as the nymphs chatter about the land and it's mysteries. Minthe is speaking of the souls that rest just beyond as I take off the heavily draped dress to leave me in the short chiton underneath. It is indecent and only reaches my mid-thighs… but it gives me freedom to run...

"Where are you going?" I hear Gap Tooth call behind me as I weave in between the trees.

I smile to myself when I hear them give chase… but I am faster… and I run hard as I reach up to free my hair, letting the dead wind comb through the waves as they tumble down my back.

Nothing can grow in the dead earth… but the painted imposters are close enough to please me and I dance my fingers along the bark of trees and tickle the fake plants that litter the ground when I lose my attendants in the deepness of the forest. I take my pleasures in the fake wood… fondling the soil and smelling the air before hearing a strange call that causes me to look up. A black bird of immense size flies overhead, shadowing everything underneath it like a great cloud. I smile to myself as I remember my winged friends in Mother's sacred wood.

Birds always sing such pretty songs….

I take off after the creature, hopping over fallen logs and crouching under low hanging branches… forgetting all my troubles as I fall back into my old life of being a strange little wood creature all on my own.

The birds flies fast and far and I sprint after it with my cheeks getting hot from the exercise….but I am not as quick as the creature and I lose it after a while.

I stop to catch my breath, surrounded by thin trees that gently sway as I put my hands on my knees. I hear a trickling of water and I stand up curiously because it sounds… and smells… like a fresh spring.

I follow the noise until I find a narrow river, full of the clearest blue water I have ever seen.

It dips down into a small water fall before disappearing into a deep, dark cave that has an earthy scent coming from it. I walk closer, looking at the strange water and finding myself completely intrigued by it's beauty.

I lick my lips… perhaps I am thirsty and that water just looks so replenishing…Perhaps I will bathe in it… I go to put my feet into the water, but someone says my name and I look up to find Minthe.

She is perched on a large stone on the other side of the river and she holds her hands up in panic.

"Please do not get any closer, Dear Queen!"

I step back and clench my jaw in confusion as she runs over a fallen log that is damned in the river a little ways down and acting as a bridge to join both sides.

"If you even touch one drop of this water, you will forget everything you ever were or could be!" she calls, skipping towards me with her black eyes shining. "This is the River Lethe. It circles our world before dropping off at this point, swirling back into the world of men," she explains, getting close and grabbing my hand. "See, this is where Lord Hades permits those who have earned new life to bathe and forget their past troubles to be reborn in human skin," she says in excitement as she nods to the cave. "This is where they bring the children…"

"Children?" I question softly.

She nods before pulling me towards that fallen tree. "There are no children in the land of Hades," she answers gently. "How can you judge a soul that has not lived? The river cleans them with a mother's touch before sending them back to try again…Shh!" she stops and holds her hand up. "Do you hear that?"

I strain my ears… and hear the faint sounds of laughter.

"Oh, they are coming. Come here… We will watch…" She hops on the log, with the clear blue water running underneath as she pulls me beside her. "This is my favorite thing," she says and before I can question further… I see a group of children running towards the river.

They span all ages and cover both genders… Toddlers barely walking… youths before the bloom of adulthood… Even infants…Those too small to walk are being carried most tenderly by the older children and those too lively to be patient run forward with the abandon one finds in childhood. Most are unblemished, but some still carry the violence of their death… rope marks around small necks… stab wounds in the chest…Burns along their faces...

They hop and dive into the river… The injuries of their death washing away with the water until they sparkle in a divine way. I lean forward to see them… to feel their happiness as they swim into the darkness of the cave… Their souls disappearing to be reborn in a human skin to start all over again…

I catch something from the corner of my eyes and I turn away from the children to see.

An olive skinned woman stands on the bank of the river, watching the children with midnight eyes sparkling like onyx and a slight smile on her long face. She is wearing a robe made of dark feathers, her hair is coal black and curled, and an odd mist of darkness is surrounding her...

She has antlers like a male deer and when she turns to look at me, her robe begins shifting… moving and folding back until they become two great wings that span behind her… wide and proud as she jumps into the air in all of her olive skinned nakedness. I fall back… nearly slipping into the forgetful water… but Minthe catches me just in time.

"Did you see her?" She asks, helping me steady herself and jumping around in pleasure once the children are all gone. "Did you see Mother Nyx? They say even great father Zeus stands in awe at her power and beauty! She rarely lets other see her form. That is why you are so pale, is it not? You saw an Old One? There are many Old One's down here… Many in the confidence of our Great Lord!"

I swallow and nod my head, standing up on shaking legs and walking over the tree bridge to the other side of the river with Minthe close behind.

"What happened to the other nymph?" I ask curiously.

"Cissa is not a runner." She grins at me and threads her arm through mine. "She decided to take a break halfway through and I bet she's napping. She is always sleeping! Perhaps in the hopes of attracting handsome Hypnos with her fondness of his task!"

She giggles at that and start talking loudly about the gap toothed nymph named Cissa and her many attempts at finding true love.

"...though she is still a maiden…." she continues on as we walk back through the woods and into an archway that leads to my chambers. "... Only half a maiden, perhaps…" She jokes when she tells me about the sordid act Cissa had performed on a water spirit… "With her mouth on him!"

She follows me into the bath… and into my bed… talking the entire time.

"Everyone will be talking about how you were in the Judgment Hall this day," she smiles at me as she lays beside me on the bed. "How you spoke with so much passion and how Lord Hades took your words into account. He even let you change some of his rulings! He has never done that before! He must love you a great deal," she says with a sigh.

I don't say anything, but her eyes slide to the black door on the other side of the room.

"Oh no!" she shouts as she gets up to run forward. "The door is locked…"

"Don't!" I shout and she jumps, looking at me as I stand to my feet. "Don't…" I say a little softer when I realize how crazed I sounded. "I want it that way."

She seems so confused now and she tilts her head. "Do you not want his affections this night?"

"Not tonight," I answer, not wanting to divulge more of my fear to her.

"Not ever?" She asks softly… showing me she knows more than she lets on. "Not even after he has been so good to you?" When I don't answer, she frowns hard. "That is not a good thing," she admits with a head shake as she perches on the end of my bed. "A husband must feel wanted by his wife."

"Then why did he put the lock on the door if he did not expect me to use it?" I hiss back and she seems affronted by my response.

"Because our Lord is a kind Lord," she answers softly before biting her lower lip. "But…"

"But what?" I question with a brow raised as my mind sears me with the memory of how he had taken my virginity with so much force.

"He is not always kind," she contradicts herself as she shuffles towards me on her knees. "You can not always try his patience and affection can buy you more with a husband than any gold ever could. He has made you a wife, a queen, a revered goddess in the world of men, and one day he may even make you a mother…What more could a divine woman want or need in this life?"

I think on that for a moment, bringing my fingers up to my burning lips.

"He has handed you greatness and asked for nothing in return. But you have so many great gifts to thank him with," she says, sending a look down my body that makes me uneasy. "This is your chance at a truer love than one could ever hope to have… Lord Hades would not put the lock on your door if he did not want that too. I know this. I know this, yes?" she says as she grabs my arm. "Let yourself be happy here. Let it be wonderful. You are already marked with the words of marriage… Do not close down your heart or body to it's pleasures. Lord Hades is not like his lustful brothers… He will not have you and discard you like you were nothing… He can wait… He has waited thousands of years for you...Do not torment him further…."

"You spin pretty words," I admit, pulling my hand back. "But this was not born of true love," I admit my thoughts out loud. "He did not court me to gain my favor. He did even ask me what I wanted… He just stole me away like I was livestock, void of thought and feeling to his actions. He told me he would be my husband and I would be his wife whether I liked it or not. And it is kind that I can lock my door against him? He took me away from my loved ones and the only home I have ever known….and it is kind that he does not force himself into my bed?"

"A crueler fate than yours has been passed down to many women through time. Gods and mortals alike. I have sisters who have been sold into marriages they could never want… Ones who have been beaten, and raped, and left for dead…" She looks much more serious now and not even half as silly as before. "Those who have been had only for pleasure and those that have been had only for broodmares… Lord Hades did not shame you into marriage like Father Zeus did to Mother Hera. He did not trick you or chain you down. He has given you comfort and patience. Can you not be grateful and see the luck handed to you? How high could your expectations be, Dear Queen?"

"Higher than yours, apparently," I say cruelly and she swallows her words. "My mother taught me what I was and what I deserved," I add as I walk over to the purple fire, warming my hands by it's flame. "And it was more than this."

She goes to say something… to poison me further… but I cut her off. "You can leave," I say coldly.

_I am perfect…. I am strong… I am talented and brave…_

I repeat the words with my eyes closed as Minthe leaves my chambers, but my lids open when I hear a crashing sound. I run into the white, powdered room only to find one of my wedding gifts broken in pieces on the ground.

The ceramic pot is shattered all over the pristine floor with dirt smeared into the rug... The roots of the flower have been ripped from it's home in a vicious way and the poor thing is dying such a painful death. I fall to my knees to save the only living thing in this world… using my light and my gifts with pleas and whispers.. but to no avail….

Minthe had stomped all the life out of the living flower and cut off it's song forever.

* * *

There is no real sense of time in the Underworld.

There is no sun to judge the day… no night to count the moons. Instead I just get an hour glass of red sand that Lord Hades keeps a watch on with his shining eyes narrowed. I'm told it's months.. but I'm sure it's been years… maybe even decades.. since my descent into the darkness.

Minthe is not half as cheery as she used to be and she works around me in silence as her nymph sisters giggle and dress me... commenting on my hair, my freckles.. and how Lord Hades must love laying with me above all else.

But I have not laid with my husband since my wedding night.

As I rest in my darkened bedchamber, I think of the lovers in the woods and I listen to the hum of my own body that wants something even my fingers can not give.

Some nights, I do think he would be welcomed in my loneliness...because he shows me things… Like kindness as he explains his reasoning behind the choices he makes…because everything he does has a sound reason. Most of the time, anyways… I have still not found the reason for such a fearsome man to want such a silly thing like me.

He also shows me patience as he walks me through the many lands of his Kingdom, letting me look on it with awe as I take in it's massive scope.

There are wonders here, to be sure. An entire world apart from the one that I knew... with it's own laws and it's own creatures that call this dreaded place their home...Like famous Cerberus with his three vicious heads who guards the deadly gate with such firm authority and the black skinned cattle of the Sorrow Swamps that tear through the countryside, leaving blazing trails in their wake.

There is an orchard of living trees near the wailing river and they bear a dead fruit that is as red as mortal blood. They grow pomegranates, I was told, and a godling named Ascalaphus tends the trees with the loving care of a father. He gathers the fruit each harvest season and feeds them to the creatures and godlings down below. I was told they were cultivated using my Lord Husband's own divine blood and they were just as sweet tasting as the golden ambrosia of Olympus.

I dare not try it, though. Mortal food had always upset my stomach in such an awful way and I would not want to be sick and at the mercy of the nymphs in this land.

I spend my time away from my new husband with my ear pressed against the ground, listening to the rumbling song of Erebus and the plants that grow in the darkness. They sing such a lovely song of eternity and I have grown to enjoy their enchanted melody.

Most of my solitude is spent in the blue grassed meadows that span the outside of the realm where his mighty horses graze under a sky of forever night. He told me their names once... _Orphnaeus, Aethon, Nycteus and Alastor_ _..._  All tall and strong... with long black manes and eyes that glow like stars in the darkness. He told me they were born in a misty dawn and loyal to a fault... He told me that one day they would be loyal to me too...

I blink out of my thoughts when Lord Hades takes my hand. His eyes are thoughtful as he brings my fingers up to his lips so he can place gentle kisses against my skin.

I do believe my Lord Husband means to love me…

Is that such an awful thing? How long should I stay angry for the way I was brought here? Was I being too stubborn? Too unfair? No… No, I am not… I deserved more than this. Didn't I? Of course I do. I deserve love and freedom. But there is freedom in love and love in freedom and I might be able to have it all with my Lord Husband if I could just accept his cold delivery of me into his world.

He feels me staring at him.. so he turns his face towards mine.

I can not help but smile a little. It is a fine thing to be treated so sweetly… and to be looked at so fondly by someone so very powerful...Should I be proud of such affection? I wonder if I could be fond of him too. Perhaps more time will soften my heart… Perhaps it would be better to allow myself to love him… How many turns of the hourglass must there be before I find myself loving this husband of mine?

I blink out of my thoughts again when an ashen faced attendant comes running into the hall. Breathless and hunched over, he stops before the dais with his hands on his knees as the two white creatures stretch their wings to block his path.

"What is it?" Lord Hades is not amused and he raises a brow.

"There… is…" The man inhales deeply and stands straight, trying to gather his strength. "There is.."

"There is what?" Lord Hades snaps, letting my hand drop as he leans forward.

"A living man!" he yells and I blink in surprise as the gallery starts to whisper. "He has passed the deadly gates and tricked our fierce Cerebus. He is held by the council of three kings and begs an audience with our Great King!"

"How is that possible?" I ask, my head tilted in question as Lord Hades works his jaw.

"He did not come here without help," my husband says. "Who is he?"

"He is…" The attendant is still out of breath and he leans against the memory pole when he finds himself too exhausted to stand straight. "He is the mortal son of Calliope. He comes... He comes…"

"Just send him in," Lord Hades waves his hand in annoyance and then man nods his head before turning and running from the hall, a limp in his side from fatigue. "If he is of godly blood," he explains as he sits back with his elbow on the armrest. "He can see us and explain himself."

"Why would he want to come down here?"

I can find no reason why anyone in their right mind would come to this horrid place if they didn't have to.

"Whatever it is, I hope it was worth it," Husband says darkly and I go to question him on his cryptic words… but the doors open and I look up to see a young man come in with a golden lyre under his arm.

He is quite handsome...with a halo of brown hair and eyes to match… He is slender and well formed with a riding cloak thrown over his shoulders. He looks nervous and his dark eyes dart between me and my intimidating husband for a few tense moments before focusing on me when he finds my face more agreeable.

I can hear his heart beating… feel his blood pumping… and I lean forward on my throne to see such a curious sight.

"My Lord," he says, dropping to his knees and bowing his head when he gets close to the dais. He seems so colorful…So much warmer than the gray skinned dead. He pauses for a second before sliding his eyes to mine once more. "My…Great Lady…" he sounds unsure of the title and I smile a little at his awkwardness. "I am Orpheus."

I have never been so close to a living mortal… not one that could see or acknowledge me so and I scoot to the edge of my seat… so much so that My Lord Husband runs his hand up my spine and tells me to sit back. I obey, but bring a hand up to my necklace, rolling a bead between my fingers as I listen to him speak.

"Son of Oeagrus of Thrace and the divine muse Calliope. I have come…" Something gets caught in his throat and he coughs it out. He is such a strange little creature and he looks up at the gallery when he hears whispers. His face pales when he realizes there are others watching and he licks his lips nervously. "I have come to beg… to plead… for the return of my beloved wife." He glances at the white creatures and their mighty wings at the bottom of the stairs... swallowing hard and making the knot in his throat bob. "She was taken from me by a wicked viper on the night of our wedding. I have traveled through many lands to reach you… to implore you in your all knowing mercy, to return her to me…"

"How true was this love if you were not willing to die for her?" My husband asks and I blink at the question before turning back to the living man. "That is the quickest way to my realm. You would not have to travel so far to be reunited with this wife of yours."

The man gulps again with his hands shaking and in his nervousness, he drops his lyre. The noise it makes echos through the room and someone in the gallery laughs.

"You wanted children," I say softly and he looks up in surprise as he fumbles to retrieve his instrument. "Family and hearth… the things even great Elysium can not grant." I turn to Lord Hades and give him a half hearted smile. "Perhaps that is why he came here this way."

I look back at the mortal and he nods his head, swallowing hard again when my husband's purple eyes sear into his skin.

"I can prove that my love is true," he says, holding up his lyre that is finer than even brother Apollo's instrument. "Let me use my talents to sing you a perfect song of love and beauty for my dearest Eurydice. I am not whole without her near…You must know that. You must see it. Will you grant me this request? I only know how to express myself through song and poetry. Any way else I find myself a fumbling fool."

"Of course," I answer and I can feel Lord Hades' annoyance. "Play your song, Orpheus."

He nods his head and sits down on the floor before us. He plucks a few strings and clears his throat before starting his song as the rest of Lord Hade's court gathers above, pushing against one another to see the oddity of a living man in the presence of their king.

Orpheus sings a somber melody… his voice so pleasing… his words so beautiful… I lean forward again, ignoring my husband as I place my elbows on my knees, entranced by the mortal's song of love lost and tragedy...I feel his pain and his unending love for his dear wife…I see it all before my eyes in colors of reds, blues, and brilliant oranges...The notes dance around the room like they were living things and I find tears in my eyes as I wonder if anyone could ever love me like this man loved his woman.

The notes turn into people... colors dancing and moving to tell a story of perfect joy and perfect love... all taken away too soon...

When he is finished, I jump to my feet.

"You may take her back with you," I say in a rash decision as the tears linger on my cheeks. The hosts above make hissing noises, but I do not care for them or their opinions. "It is true that you love your wife more than anything… such a haunting and lovely song you played."

He dares to smile… until his face turns to Lord Hades.

"Husband," I whisper, sitting down and placing my hand on his arm. "Can we not grant this?" I ask softly. "Is it not possible?"

He does not move or go to answer… He actually seems kind of angry and I bring my hand up, running my fingers along his cheek before moving through the hair by his ear. I wonder how much sway my affection can buy me and I smile a little when he turns his face towards mine.

"Were you not moved?" I whisper, not wanting the hosts above to hear me as I try to manipulate my husband. "Was that not the most beautiful song you've ever heard?"

He grabs my wrist, gently lowering my hand from his face. I feel more tears blur my eyes because I think I've failed and I'm about to be embarrassed when he has to go back on my word, but instead he uses his thumb to wipe my tears away and then he turns back to the living man with his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Consider yourself lucky, Orpheus," he says as the mortal stands to his feet. "My wife is much sweeter than I am," he admits, flicking his eyes to mine for a quick moment before taking my hand and bringing it up to his lips. He taps my knuckles against his mouth for a few thoughtful seconds before nodding his head. "You may return to the world of men with your wife," he says and Orpheus' whole face lights up in happiness…. So does mine… but I try to hide it. "Know what a gift this is," he says, his voice so deep and firm. "In all eternity, there is only enough sacred water to return a handful of mortals to the living earth in their first form. This will happen once and never again."

Orpheus nods, tears in his eyes.

"She will follow you back to the sun kissed world… but you can not look back. Not once," he explains. "She will not have a mortal skin until she steps foot on the living earth and you must trust that she is there. You must trust my word. If you look back before you both have reached the world above, she will return to her eternity and you will not see her again until your own mortal death. Do you understand that?"

"Yes. Yes, of course! Thank you! Thank you!" he bends down and kisses the floor several times in gratitude. "Thank you so much!"

He is led from the room and Lord Hades calls for this beloved wife.

I only catch a glimpse of her before she is given the sacred water. She is a pretty little thing with blonde hair and slender arms who was granted Elysium after death. Though her skin remains ashy, she does have a healthier glow to her appearance than any other mortal I have encountered here. Her cheeks are rosy with life and her eyes are a dazzling greenish blue.

When she is spirited away, I feel a pull on my heart.

"How wonderful," I whisper, looking towards my husband and smiling gratefully. "That was the right decision to make, Lord Hades."

"You think so?" He seems amused that I would tell him so and he flashes a smile at me. "I should not have even granted it at all," he sighs, running the back of his hand down my face. "But you were being so sweet."

He stares at me for a few long moments before letting his hand drop... like he remembered himself and remembered there were others watching.

"It is a hard thing to deny a wife everything she wants." He says seriously. "For your sake, I hope they make it." He dances his eyes along the freckles on my nose before moving to my naked shoulders. "I want you to be happy."

_I want you to be happy…_

Such strange words coming from such a strange host…

"Must we judge more?" I ask, my stomach turning as I think of the mortal and his love. How will I know when they made it? I wish to see! "Can we not stop until Orpheus has left?"

He looks over my face and then down at the hour glass that isn't even halfway through.

"Please, Lord Hades," I implore and he hesitates a second before nodding his head.

I smile and stand up, but when he doesn't follow suit, I give him a questioning look.

"Are you not coming?"

"No."

That is all he says.

"Oh…" I blink a few times before looking up at the hosts in the gallery. "Thank you," I whisper before leaving and going to my chambers.

I dismiss my attendants and play with my gods window… trying to see things in the dead earth but it only shows me a snow covered land from above and nothing else. I frown, thinking it broken, before falling back on the couch and bouncing my legs impatiently as I think of talented Orpheus with his lyre and haunting song.

Could anyone ever love me that much?

No one has come to rescue me from this fate. A mortal was brave enough to enter the land of Hades but none of my immortal family has dared cross his path. And here I am… Here I wait in this awful place wondering about love with a cold husband who takes his duty very seriously… but he is not always cold… and he is not always serious...

I shake my head.

Why hasn't my mother called on me yet?

After all this time, she has to know I am here…Right? Of course she must know…. but perhaps she does not want to see me. Perhaps she's upset that I allowed this to happen… perhaps she doesn't love me anymore….

Perhaps… Perhaps Lord Hades is my Orpheus.

Who knows what he had to do to get me here… all this he made for me….I stand up and move to my bedchamber, staring at the black door on the far side and wondering about my husband. Was it love that made him bring me here? He did not even know me, but if he chose me from a collection of Zeus' daughters, perhaps there was affection in his heart for me that he hoped would grow into a truer love than I could hope for.

Could he love me enough to do what Orpheus did for Eurydice?

Would I even want that?

I walk towards the door, chewing my lower lip before sliding the lock and pushing it open.

The place my husband calls his is large, cold, and dark… It is cut from the cave with no decorations to make it resemble a civilized room and his bed sprouts fully formed from ground like a natural wonder made out of green gypsum, black stones, and deep blue quartz. A table rests beside it with a bowl of blood red fruit on top and a dagger to cut them open by it's side. I wonder on the pomegranates before turning away to take in the rest of the room.

The place is mostly bare in it's immense size… But there are three large hearths that hold God's flames of different colors. One red, one green, and one a midnight blue... Above each is a God's window like the one in my room… A looking glass reflecting the world inside and out in gilded frames of golden leaves and trees. One shows the living earth, one shows the dead earth, and the last shows glowing Olympus.

Water trickles down the right side wall… it is black like the dead and leads somewhere further underneath the earth… a place where smoke and darkness lives… I turn away from the water to find a pedestal made of green marble and resting on top in a place of honor is a mighty helm forged out of black steel.

It's the helmet of a warrior and has the marks to prove it with wings of red feathers swept along it's side and gashes of violence along the edges. The thing covers the whole face and it shimmers oddly… almost green in some areas and almost crimson in others, but black overall... Ancient symbols are carved into the metal and they burn when I touch them, causing me to pull my hand back sharply.

The helm of darkness was given to Lord Hades by the cyclops' in reward for freeing them from their bondage in the war against the titans. Where my father got his mighty thunderbolt and Lord Poseidon his golden trident, Lord Hades was given the most clever weapon of all. To remain unseen to his foes, Gods and men alike….To go where ever he pleased and strike at the very heart of his enemies undetected….

I reach out to lift it from it's home, holding the heavy thing in my hands and dancing my fingers along the markings as they sizzle in red embers….

"Your mother and I fought together, you know."

I drop the helm at his voice. It clicks, and clanks, and sparks against the floor as Lord Hades' watches me from the doorway.

"At the highest point in the heavens, where the horns blared the loudest and the cosmos were just starting to expand..."

He picks up his helm and walks towards me.

"She was fierce," he says, gently placing it on the pedestal where it belongs. "Beautifully fierce…but things changed. All things change in time."

He blinks out of his thoughts and looks down at me.

"You look just like her," he admits in a deep voice. "But you are your own person, are you not?" he asks, bringing his hand up to run down my arm. "And the more I view you… the more I find you really don't look like her at all." He smiles slightly as his own inconsistency. "Your eyes are kinder…." he says, bringing a hand up to cup my cheek. "Your lips are fuller…" He puts his free hand on the small of my waist to pull me closer. "And you are much sweeter than she ever was."

"Do you love me, Lord Hades?"

The question is heavy and it makes him pause.

"Would you like that?" he asks, his voice sounding almost eager as his eyes flash. "Would you like for me to love you?"

When I don't answer, he kisses me softly… a gentle kiss of a lover…

"You are so very young," he admits when he pulls back, his purple eyes dancing all over my face before settling on my lips. "You should be married to a boy." He lifts a dark eyebrow, letting his fingers trace the strap of my dress. "A sunkissed youth who has just reached his god's age. Is that what you'd prefer?"

"You're my husband," I say instead of answering because I don't know what my answer would be if I truly entertained the thought.

He smiles again

"Yes, I am," he replies. "Love is not one sided, Persephone," he says, my name rolling off his tongue in such a pleasing way. "We could live a thousand years as husband and wife without it and still be content. I have known of worser fates, but if it's love you want it must work both ways for it to be true. The more important question is whether you could love me." He moves the strap of my dress down my shoulder. "And would you, if you could?"

"Why did you take me?" I whisper when he bends down to press his lips to my neck. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I have not wanted anything in a very long time," he says seriously. "Can you imagine what a long time means to a host like me?"

"A very long time," I whisper.

"A very long time, indeed," he confirms. "And in all that time I wanted nothing at all… not until I wanted you." He moves hair away from my face. "It is a strange thing to wake after so many years of slumber… It is a strange thing when a content solitude grows into a burning desire..." He trails off thoughtfully before becoming deadly serious. "If you want me to love you, I will. I swear I will. All I ask in return is your affection and perhaps one day you will find yourself loving me too."

He kisses me again, his lips more insistent and his affection burning hot. I feel the wild lust clawing in my stomach as I kiss him back. His words settling on my whimsical heart like a hopeful blanket and I'm confused by my own want for it. His hands are everywhere at once and I bring my fists up to grip the front of his clothes as his mustache and beard burns my skin.

"Let me show you," he murmurs against my lips as he uses his hands to undo my dress until it falls at my feet. He steps back and starts to undo his belt and his eyes soften when he sees my hesitation. "I will go slow," he says seriously. "It will not hurt like before. I can promise you that."

He waits for me to agree before smiling and kissing me again. He takes off his clothes and presses me back on his bed. I sink into the softness of his mattress and shiver nervously as he crawls on top of me. I stare at the power between his legs and blush at his hardness, the fear coming back when I remember the pain it brought me last time. He hovers over of me for a moment, his purple eyes dancing over my face and then my breasts as I place my hand on his strong shoulder.

"Open your legs," he urges gently like it was all the invitation he needed.

When I do as he says, he settles between my open thighs…and then he smiles at me.

It's a true smile that shows his teeth and the beauty of it takes me by surprise.

"You are such a lovely creature," he admits in a deep voice as the desire burns my heart. "Such delicate features you have," he whispers as his fingers run over my nose and lips. "Your body so incredibly  _soft_ and nicely formed," he adds as his eyes become heavy with lust. "I am proud to call you mine."

When I give him a bashful smile in reply, he kisses me deeply and then he takes his time readying my body. Unlike before, where his lovemaking was a jabbing pain void of affection, my husband caresses and kisses all my wanting points until I'm burning with an ancient desire that begged to be filled.

He looks into my eyes as he slides inside of me and I inhale deeply at the intrusion.

It doesn't hurt.

There is no pain, just a slight discomfort before disappearing altogether... and he kisses me sweetly before rolling his hips against mine, moving his body in and out of my own in a rhythmic way that I like. I put my hand on his back when a feeling takes me and his skin burns under my palm as he controls his movements from becoming frenzied, with his jaw clenched and the sinewy muscles of his arms ticking as he holds himself up.

This was not like before… This was something else… This was making love and each song… each poem… and each word about the act proved true as my husband showed me his gentle skill.

I lift my legs and lock them behind his back to cradle him more and he bends down to suck on my neck, marking me as his. I finger the scars on his back and even dare to kiss him when the desire blinds me and forces me to shed my shyness. My kisses are opened mouth and consuming.. tasting all of him in my want to be his in every way. I pull him close and keep him near as sweat gathers on my skin and lust fogs my thoughts. A fire builds between my thighs...and the deeper he goes, the faster he moves, and the sweeter he is… it seems to grow more and more until I can not stand it any more.

The bursting feeling others have described to me comes and goes and comes again until I am crying for a whole other reason. I arch my back when the pleasure takes me and my husband kisses away the tears before angling himself in a different way that makes me cry out once more.

We make love for hours… for days…. until Lord Hades is finished and I lay back against the bed, staring dazed at the ceiling as he breathes deeply beside me.

"Was that better?" he asks and I look at him, smiling to see his hair a mess and his cheeks red.

"Yes," I whisper, my voice a soft sigh.

He traces his hand down my nose, my neck, between my breasts as he turns on his side.

"Will you sleep now?" he questions softly like he truly didn't know.

"Are you tired?" I ask, smiling as I push wet hair away from my face.

"I rarely get tired," he admits. "Not anymore."

"You are far too old for that," I joke and he smiles.

"Perhaps," he replies. His fingers continue their search down my stomach and thighs.

I put my hand over his and his eyes flick to mine. He is searching again… for what? I do not know… so I kiss him instead, threading my fingers through his hair and pulling him close.

"I hardly sleep," he murmurs against my lips as he stirs underneath the covers. "I never sleep anymore," he corrects himself as he opens my legs and moves on top of me. "Do you think you can keep up with me, my wife? Or am I too old for your young heart to stand?"

I laugh at that and pull him to me, letting him take me again, and again, and again, until I learn all manner of love making and the sensations each move can bring. He is a patient teacher and an eager student to learn my body and I almost love him each time he pulls the bursting feeling from me with each move and slam of his fine hips.

I do not know how long we were in his bedchamber… perhaps weeks... but he was still not sated and I felt him kissing my shoulder to wake me after a short slumber of fatigue.

"What were you speaking to my mother about?" I ask in a tired whisper as his hand goes to my breast.

We have never spoken so intimately before and I felt comfortable enough to finally ask him about all the things I have been wondering these long months.

"What do you mean?" he asks as I stretch my arms over my head and turn on my back.

"On Olympus," I yawn into my hand as he leans down to place soft kisses on my breasts. "When the Great Father made the announcement about your kingdom. What did you want from her?"

_You always want something…._

"It doesn't matter," he answers flatly, his tone taking on the familiar dryness I have become accustomed to as his fingers move between my legs.

"Does it not?" I ask gently, bringing a hand up to his face, wanting him to be sweet to me again. "Have you spoken to her since you brought me here? Does she…" I trail off for a moment, letting my hand fall. "Does she ask of me?"

"No," he answers after a silent pause and I can not help the frown that turns my face. "Why would she?"

"Because she loves me," I answer softly, wanting him to confirm it as I stop his fingers from dipping inside of me. "I thought she would have called on me…."

"You belong to me now," he snaps like it explained everything and when he sees the look on my face, he is quick to continue. "Have you ever known your mother to back down or give in to something she did not agree with?"

I shake my head and he tilts my face towards his.

"Do you think even a host as strong as I could hold her back if she wanted to see you?"

Tears gather in my eyes. I can not answer for fear of sobbing outright and he watches the emotion pass over my face with his brows furrowed in a dark line.

"Why do you care so much?" he asks thoughtfully. "You're not a child anymore."

It takes me a second to realize his confusion. I love my mother… my mother always loved me… and what of Lord Hades' mother? She swaddled him up and fed him to her husband straight from her womb.

"I don't know," I lie instead, wiping away tears with the back of my hand.

"A wife's place is with her husband and you are right where you belong. Do not let your heart be troubled by Demeter's abandonment. Our love could be everlasting if you allow yourself the pleasure."

I hesitate a moment before nodding my head, trying to see the sense in his words. He is right. I am a girl no longer, and women do not trouble themselves with the thoughts of their mothers. He kisses me in a heated way, stopping all conversation as my body wets with his advances. He responds in kind and I smile to myself when I feel his arousal pressing against me once more.

"Your beard burns my skin," I admit to change the subject before turning and pushing him on his back. He smiles as I mount him again, pressing my knees into the bed and balancing my hands on his chest.

"Does it?" he smiles with his hands on my waist as I reach down to guide him into my body. "Perhaps I should get rid of it then?"

"Perhaps," I joke as I lower myself onto his hardness….moving slowly at first before going faster as I press kisses to his lips.

My Lord Husband is handsome. Minthe was right about that and the more he is inside of me, the more attractive I find him. I am sure there was never a better looking host and I wonder if he feels the same about me. I look down where we are joined with a hand balanced on his shoulder, wondering if I please him and wondering if what he said about not having children was true... because right now I almost wanted him to put a child in me.

I wonder what force we could create together. What new gift could we give to the world with our lovemaking?

I realize all at once that I want a child of my own… A child he could give to me… A child I would love….

I shake my head of such a thought and run a hand through his hair, focusing back on the task at hand as that fabulous feeling builds and breaks inside of me until I whimper out loud at it's swift release. I rest against him as I come down and place lazy kisses on his neck and shoulder until he is done with a grip of my waist and a jerk of his hips. I sigh and close my eyes, smiling a little to myself as he sits up against the headboard.

"I want you to eat," he says deeply after a few moments and I pull back to watch him curiously as he holds up a pomegranate.

"Food makes me ill," I admit as he reaches for his dagger, sitting back cutting the fruit in half to reveal the red seeds inside. "I ate a berry once and threw up for an entire week afterwards."

"This will not disturb your stomach," he says, setting one half down on his table and the other half he hands to me. "It was born from the dead earth and fashioned for our tastes."

He plucks a seed from the fruit and pops it into his mouth. He swallows before giving me a slight smile.

"Go ahead," he urges as I move to dig a seed out, but I stop when an arch appears beside the bed and one of Lord Hade's ashen faced attendants steps in.

"My Lord…" He seems shocked to see me and turns away when he realizes I'm naked.

My husband moves to cover me with his blanket and I slide off of him, covering my modesty and setting the fruit on the table with it's other half.

"What is it?"

"The mortal has returned to the living earth."

 _Orpheus_.

I sit up on my knees and smile at the attendant as he bows his head.

"And what of his wife?" I ask as Lord Hades sits straight. He's blocking my view of the attendant, so I lean forward and place my hand on his arm. "What of Eurydice?"

He seems reluctant to answer and he turns to Lord Hades for permission before continuing.

"The mortal looked back before she reached the end of our land," he admits and I furrow my brows as he looks at me uncomfortably. "She did not make it, My Queen."

"But…" I shake my head because I don't want to accept it. "That's not right."

"They were so close," he's quick to explain, nervously looking at his King. "So very close… but the temptation was too great for him and he did not have faith. She has returned to Elysium."

"Where she belongs," Lord Hades admits as he looks over his shoulder to find me. "Do not be troubled," he flashes a smile so his attendant won't see. "He will know death soon enough and see his love once again. As it should have been to begin with." The attendant doesn't leave and Lord Hades gives him an irritated look. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes," his eyes slide to me before looking away quickly. "There is visitor in the atrium, My Lord."

"A visitor?" I ask softly and Lord Hades narrows his eyes.

"An  _important_  visitor," the attendant stresses like he did not want to divulge the visitor's name in my presence. "Who is demanding and audience with you."

"Demanding?" I say in surprise as Lord Hades lifts himself from the bed to get dressed. "Who would demand anything of you?"

"Stay in these chambers," he says instead of answering. He bends down and kisses my troubled forehead. "I will send someone to fetch you when you can leave."

"Who's here?" I ask, getting up and wrapping the blanket around me.

He does not answer and he is gone with his attendant a moment later. I lay back on the bed with a sigh before smiling at the ache between my legs.

I pick up the pomegranate and roll a few seeds between my fingers as I think of My Lord Husband and how I do believe I could love him if I tried.

And love is the most whimsical thought of all.

* * *

The Great Hall is very festive this night.

Outfitted in glowing blues, shining greens, and vibrant reds, Lord Hades' dark court is celebrating the overthrow of Great Uranus by his youngest son. Eons ago, Cronus with his damning pride had castrated his own father and stole the mighty throne from him. Mother Gaia in her intense pain had spurred the mutilation along and I suppose it is a cause for celebration because had she not put the sickle in Cronus' hand, none of us would be here this day…. and silver haired Cronus with his blazing red eyes would not be shackled down below…

I wonder if he hears our jubilant music in the never ending darkness…. I wonder if he feels our contentment in his darkened prison...I wonder if his eyes are on fire this very instant...

A loud pitched giggle pulls me from my musings and I turn towards the noise… seeing Minthe dressed in pink lace and spilling nector on the floor in her amusement. I inwardly roll my eyes at the display, but I smile when she feels my stare. I am trying to be kind to her and she is trying to be kind to me, though she is not nearly as pleased as she used to be. I can not find it in me to be bothered by her apparent lack of enthusiasm because I have found a new way to entertain myself.

I smile a little at the thought and glance at Lord Hades.

He beds me often and my door has remained unlocked in anticipation of his sexual advances. It is so thrilling to be had in such a way that I find myself longing for his touch when we are apart and thinking of him everytime he is away. I like how his lovemaking makes me feel and I never knew how much I craved the intimacy of a husband until I allowed myself to have it.

Though introverted and prone to long bouts of thoughtful silence, Lord Hades has shown himself to be a passionate lover and a pleasing companion. He tries to keep me in his confidence, but my Lord Husband lives very much in his own mind and sometimes he goes days without actually speaking to me at all. I can not be upset by it because even in his silence he takes me again, and again, and again, and again….Sometimes I feel like I'm living in a perpetual state of arousal…

Minthe giggles again and I shake from my perverse thoughts, letting Lord Hades gently take my hand in the way he likes. A vicious plague has hit the living earth and the dead come in droves to our haunted gates in search of peace. Everyone down here is overworked and restless, so it is nice to see them relax. Even my Lord Husband has had his fair share of stress, sending countless men and women to punishment. So many clay born mortals have resorted to cannibalism to curb their hunger and that offense seems to anger Lord Hades more than any other.

I look his way again, searching for conversation but finding his brows together as he stares at the yellow dressed girls dancing at the center of the hall… Watching but not seeing as his thoughts consume him.

I open my mouth to say something, but I hear a strange noise and then my brain pulses painfully.

"What is it?" My husband notices the change in me and he lifts an eyebrow.

"It's…" I stop when I hear a whisper…

 _Mistress of The Unseen One…_  Pound. Pound. Pound…. _Have mercy on the husband I send to you…_ Pound. Pound. Pound...  _He was mad with hunger and lost his way…_ Pound. Pound Pound…  _Do not judge him too harshly…_ Pound. Pound. Pound…  _Take care of him until the hunger takes me too.._

"I hear a voice," I admit and when I close my eyes I can see her too. She is crouched in front of a funeral pyre, beating her hands against the snow covered ground with tears on her face. I see her husband too… A half starved man with wild eyes… "I see  _them_."

I clench my fists when more voices assault my mind, yelling and screaming over each other to get my attention. I bring my hands up to press against my ears to stop them.

"Persephone," Lord Hades tries to pry the hands from my head. "It is the prayers of mortals you hear…"

I look at him, wincing when more voices join the chorus of pleas.

"They come often and always…" He explains as he grips my wrists. "You must push them back. The prayers that are given to us are just curses and laments. We can not change things in the land of the living, nor can prayers truly sway our judgments. Move them to the back of your mind and do not let them overtake your senses. You will go mad with grief if you do."

He motions for the musicians to play louder and then he gently takes my hand, bringing it up to his lips. The voices eventually fade and I press back into my chair, staring at the dancers performing in time with the music. I turn to Lord Hades and stare at his profile…feeling affection for him deep in my heart.

He has stayed clean shaven since the night he made love to me in his room and I quite like the way it makes him look.

Perhaps my feelings could grow to love. It was easy to forget the bad and remember the good. My Lord Husband had made a queen of me and in return I have made a lover of him…. and now people above prayed to me and asked my favor in a way they never did before. I can almost forget who I was because now I am a different person entirely. I am a Queen. A Goddess of importance… A wife to a Great Father….but… but I can still remember his chariot bursting forth from the ground. I can still remember his coldness as he brought me to this place… I still remember my fear and how loudly I screamed….

I pry my hand from his and he looks at me quickly for the slight.

"I think I'm going to take a walk about the room," I tell him when the whispers scratch at my mind, clawing to get in.

He nods as I stand up and walk down the dais. His eyes burning into my back as I walk through the crowd of hosts who all bend their heads in respect and part to make room for me. I find solitude along the outer wall and I look at the tapestries hanging down that tell the story of men, and gods, and the great wars each have fought.

I find a likeness of my mother, her hair shining red gold as she pulls wheat from mother Gaia's womb to feed the new humans.

"Such a fine goddess your mother is," a voice behind me says and I turn to find Thanatos watching me, his eyes cloudy gray and swirling like clouds.

He has a hand up by his lips as he leans against a statue of a winged beast made of red marble.

 _Thanatos is death…_ My mother had taught me…  _Death is a Shadow…_

"And such a generous mother to her daughter."

I give him a questioning look and he steps closer. He's dressed in all red, his great wings dragging against the ground as he makes his way near.

"It seems like she is determined to give you every living soul in the world above," he continues and I furrow my brows. "A late wedding gift, perhaps, to destroy humanity for the sake of her beloved daughter."

I open my mouth to question further, but I hear a sharp giggle that pulls me away and I turn towards the dais. My Lord Husband stays on his chair, drinking from his cup the honeyed nectar that comes from above… and kneeled by his throne is dark haired Minthe. She laughs and touches his thigh… He gives her a slight smile in return as I feel a dark cloud of jealousy creep up my throat…

"Our lovely Minthe has always been overly familiar," Thanato says when notices where my attention is. "Men...women...Gods…I hear she has even bedded a satyr. Lusty creatures, as they are."

"Has she been with Lord Hades?" I ask carefully, my voice going flat at the possibility.

"I believe that our Great Lord is very particular in his love making," Thanatos answers, his dark lips curled in a smirk. "Which of course you would know all about, My Queen."

"Would I?" I question, going back to glare at Minthe when I hear another loud pitched giggle come from her.

What is Lord Hades saying that is so funny? He is hardly funny at all….

"We have never seen our Great King move so fast, you understand," he says softly, turning more towards me and stretching his wings to block my view of the dais. "Not until we heard that lock on his door slide open in invitation. He didn't even trouble himself with the rest of his judgements, he was so determined to reach you in your need. Was it as good as I imagine it to be?"

I blush at his words and refuse to answer.

"Do you miss the sun, Persephone?"

It is the first time someone down here who wasn't my husband has spoken my given name and it takes me by surprise.

"Yes," I answer honestly.

"I was born of night, but I still can appreciate Great Helios in all his glory. I am called to the dying earth often and always in all manner of night and day."

"The dying earth?" I ask, furrowing my brows when I catch that word. "Why do you say it's dying?"

He smiles again.

"Because your mother is killing her," he answers. "Each day Mother Gaia grows weaker… each day Mother Demeter blocks her growth and prosperity. Each day I am called to the surface to deliver souls from their bodies and the line to our kingdom grows longer and longer still."

"Why would she do such a thing?" I ask with a troubled frown as I think of my mother, who always took her task so very seriously.

"Why indeed?" he asks as his eyes skip over my face. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" He holds out his black dipped arm for me to take. "I find it helps clear the mind."

I take his arm, following beside him on the outskirts of the hall as the women dance like mad in the middle.

"Do you know what I do?" He asks curiously.

"You're death," I whisper softly... _and death is a shadow…._

"I am more than that," he admits. "It is my job to release mortals from their fleshy form. That is what death truly is," he starts as we turn the corner with blue skinned nymphs laughing nearby. "It's like unlocking a door," he explains. "If I do not do my job, their souls are stuck inside a rotting corpse for the rest of time. They age, they decay, they return to dust… all the while stuck inside and watching… and waiting… and suffering. Their forms are meant to perish, but they were given some of our everlasting light when we first breathed life into the clay and called it man. I must pull that light from their chest and send it down to your shores. They give us purpose, you know. A reason for it all."

He smiles as he trails off, his thick eyebrows slightly tilted.

"Do you know how we know we're immortal?" he asks in a queer way as he pulls me closer to him with his hand on mine. "It it quite a thing to announce. One can not truly say I shall live on forever because we will never see the end of forever, will we?"

"We never age… We never perish..." I trail off as I attempt to make sense.

"Right, but forever is a long time and what if there is an ending on our forever life? What if tomorrow we all perish just out of no where because… why not? How do we know we live on? Is Chaos truly the beginning and the end to all thought?"

I look at him and suddenly we stop walking. He takes my hand and brings it up to lips, pressing a kiss to my knuckles so very gently in a way that makes my stomach turn. His breath is a cold deadly chill and his hands… his hands are wet.

"We know we do not die, because when Cronus ate your husband and his siblings….He tore into them with his sharp teeth, tearing their bodies apart as he swallowed them down his throat," he says, dancing his darkly painted hands down his neck and gulping loudly to show me. "They stayed in pieces in his belly. A hand there… a head here… a heart…a lung… all mashed together and growing.. and thinking… and feeling in the darkness…They begged for death. I was just a child at my mother's breast when I first heard their call."

He taps his fingers against his temple and then he brings his left hand up to his mouth, making a shushing sound behind a finger.

"They screamed, and cried, and begged…They would have given anything to be nothing, but I could not grant that release. It was forbidden. Forbidden by the void even older than ourselves. Older than anything we have ever known...and in the darkness, in their torture which lasted a millennium and more... Chaos sang it's song in time with their cries. Chaos told them the secrets of forever and the warnings of tomorrow. Man's curse was not that they were doomed to die… It was our curse that we were doomed to live on... Even in the pit… Even in the nothing… Even when time runs out... Do you see?"

He tilts his head, his pale eyes seem to be swirling with gray clouds and for a moment I could swear I saw lightning flash inside of them.

"They were fully grown, well past their God's age, when Zeus came to free them. The Fates were called upon to sew them back together using that shining thread of life that burned into them forever after. So they would never forget… Never again... Surely you've seen their scars," he says with a little smile, his eyes sliding back to Lord Hades. "Surely you have seen the trauma divine torment can cause."

I send a shy look towards the dais once more, to find Lord Hades staring right at me. His expression is cold and unwelcoming so I turn away from it.

"He will surprise you yet," Thanatos whispers in my ear. "But surprises are not always good," he adds before his attention shifts to something else and he holds out his arm. "Brother," he calls when golden haired Hypnos makes his way into the hall. "Always late," he mutters against my shoulder and I dare a smile as the bronze dressed host makes his way over to us.

He is holding a bundle of something bright red and when I realize what it is… I curl on toes.

"Those are poppies!" I say excitedly as I tremble to touch them… to smell them.. "Why do you have fresh flowers?"

"They grow on the outside of our home," he explains, blinking at me and then looking towards his brother like he was a bit confused. "A whole field of them at the outside of our cave…"

"Your home opens to the living earth?" I ask in awe as my mind places the information away for future use.

"I use them in a potion that I make for..." he trails off and scratches the back of his head. "Would you like one?" he pulls one out of his bouquet and goes to hand it to me, but Thanatos grabs it before I can accept.

I watch as he kisses the top and runs his lips down the stem, making the thing glow oddly before turning the petals deep purple and the stem a shimmering black…

"What have you done?" I ask as he hands it to me. It feels cold to the touch, but it still sings it's song so I bring it up to press against my ear. "Have you killed it?"

"No," he smiles gently. "It will never die. Stuck forever in between like you, and I, and them," he nods to the crowd. "But it will still sing it's sweet song."

I listen to it's call before tucking the gift behind my ear. "Thank you," I say, smiling gently and then looking at golden haired Hypnos. "Thank you both so much."

He has such a sweet face… Far sweeter than any in this world and the girl in me grabs his shoulder so I can reach up to kiss his cheek in gratitude.

Hypnos smiles when I pull back, his cheeks pink in a blush.

Thanatos's smirks at the display.

"I must present myself," Hypno's remembers, bowing his head in my direction. "Make myself known to our Great King," he adds before dismissing himself and walking towards the dais where my Lord Husband is still entertaining the rageful nymph.

"He is old," Thanatos's says thoughtfully. "But he still has the heart of a boy, that brother of mine," he says as we both watch bronze clad Hypnos announce himself to court. "He looks upon you fondly, My Queen. I believe you will find his affection painted all over that pale face of his," he adds and when I give him a questioning look, he smirks once more. "He wants for a wife."

"Why ever would he want such a thing?" I ask bitterly and he glances at me from the corner of his strange eyes… the white lightning striking in it's misty grayness once again.

"Does love not blossom in marriage?" he asks, a hand on his lips.

"Does marriage not strangle such a feeling dead?" I ask, letting my spiteful thoughts get away from me when I see Minthe hop up to sit on my chair as she falls into a deep discussion with Lord Hades.

The rage of jealousy creeps up my stomach again… burning my insides up as I watch him talk to her in a way he has never talked to me.

"My Queen," I turn to see blue skinned Megaera, looking ferocious with her leather wings and flaming eyes.

I greet her as graciously as I can. Thanatos grabs a golden ambrosia from a tray that passes by.

"Tread lightly," she says cryptically. "You are not the only one who burns this night." she adds before taking off again… back into the shadows where I can not see her but I do not care to find her….

I only have eyes now for Lord Hades and the traitorous nymph as they enjoy each others company in a heavy way that pains me and embarrasses me… I feel a rumbling in my chest…The hint towards something evil inside of me and I know I must leave…

"Will you not kiss me too?" I hear Thanatos ask, but I have already turned away… Already started walking from the hall with my hands clenched into tight fists at my sides as I hear the giggles of Minthe in my mind…. Seeing the way he touched her so sweetly... The way he spoke so gently….

My mind starts playing tricks on me. It shows me lies and speculations of a relationship I have no way of knowing about. Minthe has known all kinds of lovers Thanatos had told me.. and my Lord Hades? Where has his lust been sated if not with his wife?

It is a shameful thing and I make my way towards the blue grassed meadow where the mighty horses graze and the dead trees grow just over the hill with their blood red fruit. I take off my heavy dress, leaving me in the short chiton underneath as I run into the meadow and through the orchard nearby.

I listen to the call of the trees and to the call of the mortals as they yell, scream, and plead with me from above.

 _Have mercy!_  they shout as they pound their fists against the ground.  _Great Queen of the Dead, soften your husband's heart as I have softened mine! Take pity and have mercy for our plight! Please, Great Lady of the Dark. Have mercy on my everlasting soul!_

Something dark appears in front of me and I run into it, falling back and landing hard on the ground.

"You can not leave the Great Hall without my permission first."

My Lord Husband glares down at me all tall, and strong, and cloaked in midnight with the sky forever night behind him. He's holding my dress, gripped tightly in his right hand.

"It makes me look foolish when I have to admit I do not know where are you are when someone from our court begs your audience."

I struggle to my feet, pulling down my indecent clothes.

"Thanatos disappeared right after you did," he continues, his purple eyes dark with rage. "After you were so familiar with him, that kind of thing will make people wonder."

"Wonder what?" I ask flatly, still angry about Minthe with the rage of Chaos blackening my heart.

"If you mean to be unfaithful to your husband."

I scoff.

"And what do people wonder about you letting an annoying nymph sit in my place? What do they wonder about that?"

He doesn't respond, but his jaw ticks in anger. After a few moments he reaches out and takes the dead flower from my hair, staring down at it's purple petals that are as dark and damning as his eyes.

"You should not have have been so informal with Hypnos and Thanatos this night," he says darkly, crushing my everlasting flower between his hands and letting it fall limp onto the blue grass. "Kissing them and letting them kiss you…You are their Queen, not their next conquest."

"It was innocent," I hiss, trying not to show how upset I am by him destroying my gift.

"It gives men the wrong idea," he says like I was foolish for not knowing. "You invite unwanted attention when you act that way."

"You sound like my mother," I snap. "Like what I say, how I look, and what I wear should be at fault for the evilness in my brothers. I can be evil too," I tell him and he raises a brow like that amused him. "What were you speaking to Minthe about? Why was she smiling so much?"

"Put your dress on," he says as he throws the fabric at me.

I catch it, but angry that he did not answer and angry at the way he's talking to me… I throw it right back.

"I can see right through your clothes," he points out sharply, throwing the dress back at my chest. "Put it on before others see you."

Instead of obeying his order like a wife should, I turn around and start running… I run through the trees and through meadow past his horses… I run through the archways and the lands of dead men… I run until I reach the Judgement Hall where the white clay creatures with their glorious wings are still standing, staring but not seeing, as I skid in front of them. Feeling foolish for being so unclothed in the presence of such ancient and serious beings, I struggle to put on my dress, failing to master the drapes and clips like an idiot…

The creatures swoop their wings around until they cover their bodies like the cocoon of a butterfly. It makes me jump back and I turn to run again, but I feel a presence behind me and a strong hand twists in my hair.

"How dare you run away from me when I'm speaking to you," he says, his voice a deep hiss as Chaos lurks in his eyes.

"I dare much more than that," I taunt him when I feel his arousal pressed into my back…. and the Chaos comes to take me too... only for a completely different reason.

He must feel it too, because he pushes me forward and I catch myself on the armrest of his throne. I start breathing heavy as he works to lift the dress around my waist and I close my eyes when I feel his belt give way before he sinks into me.

His love making is sharp and angry at first… before slowing down to a less aggressive, steady pace. My anger... my darkness... leaves me and I place my hand over his when he rests it on my stomach.

I find that jealousy is a dangerous game that must be played with caution...but it had such thrilling rewards. To be marked, and claimed, and made love to as if he wanted to say  _this is mine_ was an exciting thing and I enjoy how primal it all is.

When we're finished, he adjusts his clothes before sitting down heavily on his throne and pulling me with him. Breathless and red faced, I curl up against him and kiss his neck…. resting my head on his shoulder as I try to still my beating heart.

After a few moments, I pop my head up stare at the veins at his temple… I bring a hand up to trace the dark lines with my fingers, wondering what he looks like under his skin. He has the golden blood of the divine pulsing through his veins and his bones are black and nearly indestructible…. but I wonder what his heart looks like. I wonder if it is red like mine…

"I will never forsake you, Persephone," he says, his voice a deep rumble in his chest as he takes my hand and kisses my fingers.

He tilts my face towards his.

"Does my wife grow to love me now?" he questions seriously. "Will you forsake me if given the chance?"

When I don't answer, he digs into his cloak and pulls out a blood red pomegranate.

"Now that we have had our jealousy and lust," he says with a wry smile as he cuts it open. "You will finally taste the fruit of my kingdom."

"It will not hurt my stomach?" I ask, pulling a few seeds free.

"No," he smiles. "You must trust me."

I bring one up to my lips, his purple eyes heavy with lust and pleasure.

"You should eat one for each month of a human year," he says and I look at him curiously. "It's for luck."

"Luck," I smile as I pop the seed into my mouth.

It has a tart taste, but still delicious, and I let it slide down my throat before having another as my fingers become stained with their juice. He watches me eat three… then four… then five….and by the time I swallow the sixth one, he surprises me with a kiss, letting it become heated and deep before the creatures stretch their wings out... making Lord Hades pause and stand up.

"What is it?" I ask, forced to stand as well.

He stares at the door at the end of hall and after a silent moment, it slowly creeps open.

"My Lord!" A gray skinned attendant comes rushing in, waving his hands to get our attention. I attempt to right my dress as the fruit falls to the ground, the seeds rolling down the stairs and all over the dais. "My Lord! He has passed the Godly Gates! I could not stop him!"

"Who has passed the Godly Gates?" I ask and I resist asking what the  _Godly Gates_  are for fear of seeming stupid.

Husband surprises me by lifting his hand to silence me and I sit down on my own throne, watching curiously.

"He carries no dead with him," the attendant adds with his eyes bulging in fright. "He carries no dead-"

"Lord Hades!"

Brother Hermes comes into the hall, pushing the attendant to the side, completely soaked from head to toe. He carries his golden helmet in his right hand and an extinguished torch in the left.

"I have been waiting outside your gates for two weeks!" he shouts, shaking his shaggy curls of the wetness that clings to them. "And that stupid dog chased me into that stupid river…" He pours water from his helmet onto the floor with a scowl. "Father Zeus told you of my arrival and-"

He stops when he notices me and then he dares a dimpled smile as my Lord Husband settles back on his throne.

"Persephone," he says. "How good it is to see you-"

"She is a Queen now," Lord Hades interrupts, his voice flat and unwelcoming. I look at my husband fondly despite the frostiness in his voice because I am still warm and glowing from our lovemaking… and possibly the seeds moving through my body…. "You will address her with more respect in my halls, young Hermes."

"It's okay," I say quickly, reaching out to comb my fingers soothingly through his hair to calm his temper. Hermes blinks in surprise at the display, evening opening his mouth in shock when I curl some around his ear in affection. "Why have you come here, brother?"

"You do not know?" he seems confused before his bright eyes turn to Lord Hades. He straightens his spine at the look he receives and then clears his throat. "I have been tasked with retrieving you, dear sister…. er… Queen…" he corrects when my Lord Husband's eyes flash dangerously.

"Retrieve me?" I nearly laugh. "Whatever for?"

"Our Almighty Father has ordered you be returned to your mother at once. Her grief over your disappearance has brought a curse to the living earth and she will not return her gifts to man unless you are safe in her embrace."

"What?" I whisper stupidly. I have had my hints… but does this mean.. Does this mean that my mother… "She did not know I was here?" I ask and Lord Hades gives me a sharp look.

"She has spent these long months searching," he says, stepping forward only to fall back when the creatures spread their wings to block him. "She has been distraught, depressed, so very worried as she traveled the world trying to find you. Only Great Helios knew of your abduction and..." He looks at Lord Hades and swallows his next words. "And she eagerly awaits for your return."

I stand up, an odd feeling taking my heart.

"I gave my answer to my mighty king brother when he graced me with his presence." Lord Hades stands by my side, grabbing my wrist and pushing me behind him like he meant to shield me from my small and harmless brother. "He knew of this union, condoned it, and gave his blessing. He can not go back on his word."

"But Mother Demeter means to kill everything on earth!" Hermes shouts desperately before remembering himself and who he is talking to. He clears his throat before continuing with his head bent in respect. "She means to let all the humans, animals, and even the vegetation perish, if her daughter is not brought back to her. Father Zeus has commanded it so. In his all knowing wisdom, he saw she must be returned to the Great Mother Demeter so you must release her to me."

"Must I?" he asks darkly. "Am I not just as mighty as my little brother on his golden throne?" he asks bitterly and brother Hermes dares not answer as his hand tightens around my wrist in a painful way. "She is marked with my vows and my seed." Hermes glances at me, his eyes look sympathetic and sad… But Lord Hades slides in front of me to block his view "She is mine in every sense a woman could be and you have no right to take a wife away from her husband… especially a wife of mine."

"I am just following orders, Lord Hades." Hermes pleads desperately. "If all things above decay without regrowth, we lose our purpose and Chaos will come to swallow us whole. You must know that, Great Father. Surely you must!"

"Will you take her from me?" Lord Hades asks as he lets go of my wrist and walks down a few stairs to get closer. "I would like to see you try."

Brother Herme's gulps at the threat in his voice and so do I because it sounds so serious. Looking at them now… there is no question who would win if they were to fight. My Lord Husband is so tall and big compared to little Hermes that my godling brother looks like a child in comparison.

"Lord Hades," Hermes tries again, holding his golden helmet over his heart in an imploring manner. "She must return with me to the dying earth or we will lose everything we ever fought for.  _Everything_ ," he repeats with emphases. "And we will be nothing but tortured thoughts in the void."

"Demeter hardly has the willpower to live up to such a threat," Lord Hades replies with scorn. "She has always been so flippant with her outrages and I doubt this curse of hers will last much longer."

"You underestimate the love of a mother, Lord Hades," Hermes says gently before his blue eyes slide to mine. "She misses you a great deal, my sister," he tells me before giving me another sad smile. "We all have missed you…"

"You are dismissed from my presence," My Lord Husband says flatly. "Leave my halls and give my answer to my proud brother."

Hermes panics and I look to Lord Hades as he turns to walk up the steps.

"She is killing the earth," I whisper as I start picking at my fingers nervously. "I must go to her."

"You must do nothing of the sort," my husband answers, his anger showing through.

"I thought I would never see her again…." I whisper to myself as I think of my mother… so beautiful and glowing with love for me. "You told me…"

Should I accuse him of lying in front of another? I know I should not and I shake my head, pressing my lips together.

"She is killing everything, Lord Hades." I walk towards him, wanting him to see. "The humans are desperate and they're suffering. I must return to her. I must speak with her to get her to stop."

My husband pauses for a moment, his thoughts guarded before he motions to the ashen faced attendant still huddled in fear on the floor.

"Bring a riding cloak for my Queen," he says flatly before walking up the dais to get to me. "We will not be apart for long," he says, brushing hair away from my face. "You are a grown woman. This land is yours now and you can return to it whenever you like."

He kisses me sweetly.

"A husband's love will beat a mother's word every time," he whispers before the attendant approaches with a black cloak just my size. "Do not let her make decisions for you. This life is yours, not hers. You have no obligation to contribute to her happiness… but every obligation to contribute to mine," he adds darkly.

Lord Hades fits the cloak around my shoulders, and I am too shocked to really grasp what is happening as he claps the silver pin at my throat.

"Think of me often and always," he says deeply, kissing me again in a more heated way. "And return to me soon. I will be watching," he says seriously, running his thumb over my lips. "Do not betray me or my rage will be swift and cruel."

"I will not betray you, Lord Hades," I am quick to say, not liking the glint in his eyes. "I will remain just as faithful as if you were beside me. I promise."

The smallest hint of a smile creeps on his face. He bends down and gives me a long and languid kiss before walking me down to brother Hermes.

"I will never forget this," Lord Hades says as he holds my hand out to pass it off to my brother who gulps in reply. "Be kind to her on your ascent or I will ruin you."

Though I find his threats unneeded, they were kind of sweet in an awful way.

Hermes nods his head and the attendants come forth to walk us to the Godly Gate, where those of the divine cross into the land of the dead through a white metal gate that leads to a long and narrow stair case.

"Lord Hades has gotten a lot scarier than I remember," Hermes tries to joke as he gently takes my hand. "Was it awful?" he asks softly as we start our climb.

I don't answer as I throw up my hood and he nods his head in acceptance.

"Everyone will be so pleased to see you. We had no idea what became of you and hosts were speculating the worst…."

"Did she really not know where I was?" I ask and he looks at me, his eyes shining in the torch light.

 _He lied to you…_  My thoughts become bitter and my heart twists.  _He tricked you..._

"She heard your screams," he whispers sadly. "But that was all before there was silence. For a moment we thought..."

"You thought what?"

"We thought you had  _died._ "

"We don't die," I reply in shock to his words, but he just nods his head.

He tries to fill me in on the gossip and horrors from above, but I can not listen to him as I think of Lord Hades. Would I return to him if given the choice? A part of me is not sure and I resolve to speak to my mother about it… Like an adult… Like a woman grown...

"We're almost there," Hermes smiles at me. "Your mother is waiting with Hecate in the woods. The torchbearer was a loyal companion in the search for you and they have grown into great friends..."

He says something else, but I can not hear it and when we get to the mouth of the cave, I fall to my knees when the bright sun makes me weak. I hear Mother Gaia sing her song in the soil and I press my ear to her surface, tears in my eyes at her voice.

"My daughter!" I look up to see my mother a little distance away. By her side is brown skinned Hecate, her golden eyes glowing as she watches me closely. "Oh, Persephone!"

I start running towards her and she runs towards me…Through the snow and the barren ground so we can meet half way to embrace each other in a tight, tear filled hug of relief and joy.

"My darling girl," she cries, pulling back to look at my face. "How pale you are," she points out as she moves hair from my eyes. "Your freckles have all but gone!" she gives me a watery smile before embracing me again. "I have missed you so much, my love."

"I missed you too," I whisper honestly, sobbing against her like a child.

I knew Lord Hades was wrong. My mother would never forsake me.

 _He lied…_  the voices whisper again.  _Of course a man lied to you..._

I let her hold me before pulling back and looking at the forest… All the trees are bare and gray… The grass is gone with a blanket of freezing snow covers it all.

"What have you done?" I whisper, tears in my eyes for a different reason when I notice the silence of the woods.

"Nothing you can't fix," she says, kissing me again. "We will mend the world together, you and I, and all will be as it once was. You will see… We will make the world beautiful once more and forget all this awful business."

She starts pulling me along, her flowered feet making green grass grow behind her in her happiness.

"Mother?" I stop walking and she glances at me in surprise. "Will I have to go back there?"

Would I want to? I had trained myself not to hope for such a freedom, but now I can not imagine being taken away from the living earth to walk those haunted halls of the dead once more.

"Of course not, my darling girl."

She kisses my forehead, my nose, my cheek before pulling back and inhaling deeply.

"What is it?" I ask with tears in my eyes as she lifts my hands… staring at the blood stained juice on my fingers.

"What is this?" she asks, sniffing each finger before looking at my mouth, noticing more juice smudged on my lower lip. "Did you eat from the dead earth, Persephone?" 

She seems panicked now and she looks to brother Hermes and dour Hecate with her purple eyes inflamed.

"Did you eat from the dead earth!" she grabs my arms and shakes me violently. "Tell me!"

"Mother, stop!" I shout back, trying to pry myself away from her firm grasp as snow starts to fall around us. "You're scaring me!"

"We must talk to Father Zeus. We must go this instant! Stupid girl!" she shouts at me and I back up in surprise. "You ate his blood fruit, didn't you? He tricked you, didn't he? He knew I was on to him, the fiend!"

"Let us ascend," Hecate's voice is a low whisper. "And talk to the Great Father before becoming upset."

"What is it?" I ask desperately. "Why does it matter if I ate the dead fruit? He said it would not make me sick."

"But it would bind you to the underworld and he could call you back whenever he saw fit," Hermes says gently as my mother's eyes go wild in anger. "How many did he force on you?" he asks gently as the wind blows his blue cloak over his shoulder. "Was it more than twelve?"

I shake my head as the snowflakes settle in my hair. "Only six. I only had six… What does it mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything yet," Hecate reasons as she smiles at me. She's wearing an embroidered cloak of golden leaves and she has a crescent crown resting on her braided hair. "Not until we talk to the Great Father."

We ascend to glowing Olympus, my mother demanding to see her King Brother in the Great Hall with no politeness or preamble. Father Zeus looks irritated when he sits on his throne with Mother Hera dressed in green by his side.

"Did I not give you everything you wanted?" Zeus asks cruelly as hosts begin gathering in the general assembly to watch the display. I stay back by brother Hermes as the other godlings stare at me in surprise. "And now you come pounding on my door demanding what? What do you want now, dear sister?"

"I want your word that my daughter…."

"Persephone…" a soft hand dances up my arm and I look towards the bell like voice to see Aphrodite by my side, a slight smile on her full lips and her emerald eyes dazzling brilliantly. "You are a girl no longer," she says. She looks down my body as my mother and father fight back and forth for my freedom. "Your maidenhood is broken," she points out and I blush that she could tell. "Did Lord Hades savage you?"

She tilts her head, a long sheet of blonde hair falling over her shoulder.

"No," I whisper, and she smiles wide.

"Then you submitted on your own accord? How generous you are." She snakes my arm through hers as my mother stomps her feet against the floor. "I must admit I have often thought of what kind of lover our dark Lord Hades would be. I like to imagine he would be gentle.. but then rough when his lust pushed him further. I've always liked it a little rough and Lord Hades is just so  _big._ "

I try to tug my arm back, but she holds firm.

"But of course, you are much sweeter than I am," she sighs as she looks over the gathering crowd. "I would never willingly lay with a man who raped me away to punish someone I loved."

I give her a troubled look and she smiles.

"You look so very much like your mother," she brings her hand up, playing with the curl by my face. "What a nice little substitute for his lust and what a brilliant way to punish the woman who had scorned him for so many years. To take away the only thing she ever truly loved…." She blinks at me when she realizes I don't understand. "Surely you must know that Lord Hades did not steal you away because he could not contain his want? He is an ancient force, not a foolish boy full of romanticism."

She laughs at the look on my face... A bitter laugh of a cruel woman because beautiful Aphrodite has always been a spiteful host..

"Why, you are hardly a woman at all!" she says as my ears burn red when Hermes looks my way. "Just a silly little thing of no importance and you could never hold a flame to your lovely mother." I look towards my mother as she says it. Seeing her face set in determination and her cheeks pink in a blush.  _She is so perfect…._  "Even I can admit, with some degree of spite, that Mother Demeter is almost as beautiful as I am…  _almost…_ " she stresses as she starts playing with my hair. "But the lovely lady has sealed her legs so long ago that no male has dared go near her in a thousand years."

Zeus slams his fist against his thigh, his anger making the god's flame behind him rise…

"But good on you for finding a fondness in your heart for the husband who stole you away." She pats my arm and gives me another sardonic smirk. "I know I could not love such a devious man. Not one who only wanted me to hurt my mother… but then again, I never had a mother... so perhaps those ties are not as close as I imagine them to be."

She shrugs her small shoulders.

"Is that true?" I whisper pathetically, tears in my eyes at the thought.

"You are far too sweet to lie to," she says lightly and I nearly detect a flash of sympathy before it disappears altogether. "It is true Lord Hades and Mother Demeter have a history. It is true that your dear mother always rejected his affections when giving in to others around him. It is true that Lord Hades is a vengeful god… and it is true that you are far too naive to know any better."

 _What do you want?_  I hear my mother's words in my mind the last time we were here as she walked with Lord Hades.  _You always want something..._

I feel it building… The rage of Chaos bubbles in my stomach before creeping up my throat.

"I do not want to go back," I decide, walking forward to stand in front of Father Zeus by my mother's side. I can do without his love making… I can do with out his silence.. I will not be a tool of revenge in his game. "I will not return to that awful place."

A hush falls over the court, surely they were wondering what horrors I was privy to, but I will not give them the satisfaction of knowing.

"My daughter," Zeus sighs as he sits forward. "I sympathize with your situation. I am not heartless and I know how my brother can be, but you ate from the dead earth and there are rules older than time that will bind you to the world underneath. Those ties are stronger than anything above and you must return to your husband one month for each seed you swallowed."

Six… Six months out of the year….  _half the year…_

"Then the earth will die while I am away," I say to the surprise of the hall and my mother who readily agrees. "So you will be reminded of my grief and the grief of my dear Mother as she brings a winter to your shores. The world of men and gods will not be easy while I am gone in the darkness and you will be reminded of the barren land you sent me to as a frost settles over your kingdom."

The words blaze on the walls and Father looks at them in surprise.

"So it's been written…" he whispers as my words sear into the stone. "So it's been said…"

"So it's been said," I repeat before tilting my head when I hear the voice of a priestess praying in the halls of a great temple.

 _Do not let me die in the summer…_ She whispers as the words of the gods write into her thoughts.  _Let me die in the winter…._ The new word rolls from her lips like a bitter chill….  _When the world is dead and love is lost... so I can face merciful Queen Persephone who alone can sway her hardened husband..._

The walk from the great hall with my mother at my side as the voices of men and women who are blessed and cursed with the seeing eye whisper prayers onto my light.

 _Do not let me die in the summer…_  they call as I walk from the room, my brothers and sisters watching me closely.

_Let me die in the winter…_

_Let me die in the snow…_

_Let me die in the frost…_

_Let me die in the cold…_

_Let me die when Dreaded Queen Persephone is in the haunted halls of the dead…_

_When she sits on her godly throne…._

_Let me die in the winter...so she can have mercy on my everlasting soul…._

And I will be merciful. I will be merciful to all but one.


End file.
